Waiting For You
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY
1. Red Umbrella

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: I'm baaaaack~! =D Who would have guessed I'd make another fanfiction? This is my second one… I've had yet another spark of inspiration and am quite happy to say that I might actually continue this idea. I'm almost done with chapter two! Whoots! \^o^/

This was inspired by _Maximum Ride_ and several fanfictions_: Courage of the Spirit _by: Velf, _Of Emeralds and Rubies, Dreaming _by: ElfMaidenOfLight, _To Wake_ by: Tripleguess, and many others.

Thank you, my lovely beta, Kristine, for reviewing and editing my works. =)

…

Songs: _Pavane_ by: Ruruita and _Illusions_ by: Vnv Nation

…..

Japanese Index:

Neh: Hey, huh, 'kay, okay, yeah

Okaa-san, 'Kaa-chan: Mother, Mom, Momma (Towards mother)

Onee-san (pronounced as Oh-neh- when talking about/ to someone's sister), Ane-san (when talking about one's sister), 'Nee-san/ -chan: (Older) sister, sis, sissy

Otou-san, 'Tou-chan: Father, Dad, Daddy (Towards father)

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 1: Red Umbrella

Munto felt his lids open and looked out, his pale eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sun's rays. As he got accustomed to the harsh light, his vision was filled with swaying planes of gold and bright blue skies. There wasn't a cloud in the limitless expanse. Grasses tickled his black clad knees and crunched softly under his boots as he walked forward, goldenrod belt jingling.

He was on the ledge. It belonged to a massive, circular, abrupt chunk of land, which rose almost a mile in length, from the Earth's surface. Its steep hills of light towered over the tallest of buildings and connected to his world, above the earthly plains. The wind tugged his clothing and pulled at his maroon cape.

Pink caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see a girl whose back was facing him.

Red umbrella cradled in hand, Yumemi's long white dress fluttered and danced in the wind. Her golden hair, unbound, melted with the grasses and caressed her lower back. She didn't notice him there.

He walked over and stood to her left, intensely watched her as her clover eyes roamed wistfully at the scenery below, mouth slightly agape. Rarely do they have moments like this, moments where the unthinkable happened and their link allowed them to communicate with one another through their dreams. He hadn't had the chance to visit her in person in two years; his responsibilities as King prevented him to do so.

He continued to gaze at the girl-woman, his eyes hotly drinking in her form. He wanted to burn every detail of her into his memory. Time had caused Yumemi's form to grow and mature during his absences.

Her body, which had just started to blossom when he had last held it in his arms, had fully bloomed into that of a woman's. She had grown taller. He noticed that she was now an inch or so below his collarbone. The cotton, long sleeved dress clung to her form as the wind carried it, curves filling their proper places.

Her face had matured as well; its childlike features melted and softened. He watched and marveled at how her long lashes contrasted with her fair skin, her small nose, which curved at its tip and straightened, flushed cheeks that dipped down her face, and lush lips, which glistened and enticed his senses...

Munto swallowed, gaze slowly roaming back up to her eyes and felt his brows knit in confusion. They seemed… different, almost opaque, when compared to their last meeting. He felt his gut give a cold shudder. _'This is not right.'_ Even when filled with self-doubt, her eyes always held its luster, had shown like emeralds, through her wide gaze, when she stared up at him.

"Yumemi?" he breathed softly. She blinked, causing herself to snap out of her reverie, and slowly turned to the magical king.

The young woman blinked a few times, shock filling her features. Shock slowly turned into confusion and then doubt. Munto felt one of his red brows twitch.

This shouldn't be much of a surprise to her.

"Yumemi," he called a bit more firmly this time.

She blinked again, and gradually recognition settled in her doubtful eyes and they shimmered. A beautiful smile bloomed in her soft features, one similar to when he accepted her help in restoring their future, to trust her when all hope was lost.

Hope… Raw and unabashed, hope beamed from her face as her hair whipped and moved in the wind's breeze, her pale locks contrasting with the red umbrella's surface.

His brows rose, he was slightly taken aback from her reaction. _'This is definitely different.' _Sure, they haven't "talked" with one another for over six months, and as much as that little voice said he enjoyed her response, her reaction was unsettling.

His right hand cupped her cheek. When moving, her weary eyes followed that hand; she feared that something might cause the king to come back to his senses and draw back. He didn't.

Yumemi closed her eyes and leaned in towards the warmth his palm provided, relishing the touch. A small sigh escaped her lips, showing how much she enjoyed the king's presence. Even if it was just a "dream," everything felt so real.

Munto relaxed some as well. He was pleased with her reaction and marveled at how soft her cheek was as his thumb traced along its silky surface. Had he almost forgotten?

Neither was sure how much time passed through that moment, but soon enough, it ended when Yumemi opened her clover eyes. A harsh gust caused her locks to whip and the grasses to hiss. He tucked some stray strands behind the shell of her ear.

The king was about to draw back but his hand was prevented from doing so when she cupped her own smaller one tenderly on top of his. She looked wistfully at him.

Without breaking eye contact, Yumemi slowly traced his hand from her cheek to the top of her chest, long fingers tickling the base of her neck and collarbone. Her sad eyes looked at him with longing; he looked at her in confusion.

Lips tightening, she pressed Munto's hand more firmly against her chest, brows curving upward as her face pleaded. Why?

_'What's wrong?'_ He felt warmth, a heartbeat, and something hard, which pierced his palm. She continued to press his hand flush against her and watch him, trying to give him the message. _'Why can't you just tell me, Yumemi?'_ he asked himself.

Munto bent down to the girl's eye level and gave her an intense look, trying to draw out the answer through her gaze. He was about to question her aloud when suddenly, hesitantly, she pressed her lips against his own.

An electrifying shock zipped up the man's spine as he felt her kiss. His shock-wide eyes then softened. It was sweet and soft, but sad as well. Oh so sad, and vulnerable.

It wasn't like this before.

Fixed on the sensations of her lips on his, he almost missed the fluttering of her heartbeat— and something else, a small, warm band of some sort, under his hand, where she desperately kept it in place with her own. Brows knitting, Munto closed his eyes and leaned in, trying to figure out what caused her such sadness.

…

_An arm came into focus. Pale and slick with sweat, the limb was bound at the wrist with a leather strap. She continued to watch the spotless ceiling. Suddenly, a gloved feminine hand went to wipe the perspiration with a cotton swab and checked her pulse. _

_"Blood pressure is normal... links are all set in place… Monitors on," the nurse mumbled to herself. "We are ready to start, doctor," she called out. _

_Brown connected with green. Yumemi's heartbeat roared in her ears. The woman's face was covered with a pale doctor's mask, her brunette hair bound in a tight bun and hidden under a clear cap. The nurse looked at her dully and turned away…_

_"What's he like?" Nozomi lightly inquired, keeping her eyes on her task as she continued to cut the vegetables._

_Yumemi paused, blinked a few times, and turned towards her mother. "'Kaa-san?"_

_The older woman smiled and glanced at her daughter knowingly. Yumemi didn't fully understand what her mother was asking. "You know… The one who gave you that promise ring of yours?" Nozomi hinted._

_"Oh…" That's who she's talking about. Yumemi blushed prettily as she glanced down at billion loop, which hung innocently at her neck. "He's very nice…"_

_The image lost focus and changed, clearing to a room of white. Yumemi looked at ceiling with weary eyes, unable to move her aching body. Along with various beeping machines, a muffled male voice echoed outside of the doorway. _

_"The reaction to subject 247738 had been interesting, I'd like to make more tests as soon as possible…" She closed her heavy lids and let the darkness consume her…_

_Yumemi and her friends were sitting out in the gulch, viewing the water's edge and enjoying the sun's rays. 'What a beautiful day…' she thought in content, feeling the grasses playfully caressed her sakura-kissed legs._

_Looking at her right, she saw Ichiko, with her forest green leather jacket, comfortably lean against the back of her hands and look out at the unseen island filled sky. A smile formed on her rosy lips. _

_She glanced to her left and found Suzume lying on her back, soaking up the sun's warmth. The grasses ticked and contrasted with her cotton pink overcoat. The adolescent opened her large luster-filled eyes and smiled, causing Yumemi to giggle in response… *1_

_The images started to move faster and faster, causing Munto's perception to tilt and lose track of what was happening. The king felt his head spin._

_"You don't really expect us to believe this, do you, Sweetheart?" her mother's voice hesitantly inquired. _

_Taken aback, Yumemi's heart constricted with cold betrayal. She threw her glistening gaze down at her hands, which twisted the green cotton fabric of her skirt and coiled like pale pink spiders…_

_"Don't worry, Yumemi, he'll come back soon…" Suzume gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked down the school aisle, smiling…_

_'Stop…' a weak voice pleaded._

_"It seems that subject 247738's reaction has become unstable. We have to take these next tests with precaution, sir," the cold woman's voice warned._

_"No!" a male voice firmly barked. "Continue as plan. We are almost to our goal!" _

_The image blurred out and was replaced with another…_

_"Hey! Watch it, Chikara!" Yumemi yelled as he flew past her, concerned that her brother would trip and fall on his idle soccer ball…_

_'Please stop…' it rasped._

_"Then how do you explain those events that happened years ago?" Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. "I'm not making it up! This really happened!" She gasped, her voice gradually growing louder in volume. "Why don't you believe me?!" the girl shouted, tears causing the vision of her parents' shocked expressions to blur…_

_"Come on, Yumemi!" Ichiko shouted across the field, urging her friend to join the game._

_Yumemi's head snapped up, her vision focusing on her smiling friend, who waved with excitement. Giggling, she put her sketchbook down and placed her Hamtaro pencil in the current page before her, marking its place._

_"Coming!" she called out with a smile…_

_"Now, Hidaka-san, can you tell me what happened?" the councilor asked. He nudged his thick glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, dark eyes being replaced with a florescent glow..._

_'They did it on purpose… They just wanted to see my reaction…' She felt her body shake uncontrollably. 'They ordered these men to…' _

_Looking at the bloodied mass of flesh and bone, she numbly stared and tried to focus on calming her ragged breathing. 'It's only a dream, "it's just a test"… It's only a dream, "it's just a test"…' she repeated, curling in on herself and squeezing her eyes shut…_

_"My name is Mayu. What's yours?" bright aquamarine eyes inquired, twinkling…_

_"Just a few more and then we are done," the young nurse stated. _

_'It never ends, does it?' Yumemi questioned to herself. _

_Unaware of her question, the woman just smiled as she poked the needle into her patient's forearm, releasing the clear liquid into her blood stream. Her smile did not reach her eyes…_

_"What do you think you're doing?!" her father questioned the men, clad in black, who held his large form down. _

_They were dragging the helpless blond away…_

_'It's just a test.'_

_"'Nee-chan!" Chikara desperately tried to grab hold of his sister's outstretched hand. "Where are they taking 'Nee-chan?!" her brother cried._

_The last image she saw was her mother on the ground. Nozomi's knees gave way and she was unable to move, face streaked with regrettable tears. The woman cupped her mouth, trying to prevent herself from sobbing uncontrollably…_

_"What an interesting piece you've got there, Hidaka-san. Wonderful job," her art teacher praised. "What caused you to think of such an idea?" His gray eyes sparkled._

_Looking at the painting, Yumemi smiled wistfully. "It's just an idea I had." Colors of flame filled the canvas. A figured, clad in red, stood tall and proud against the sunset…_

_Faster the images blinked._

_"Tell me," his voice was so cold. "Tell me how to use your power," the man repeated. _

_Green eyes watched in horror, unable to remove them with her blue. A soft click filled the tension-filled room, breaking the silence…_

_'It's just a test…'_

_All was chaos. Men and women with white coats scurried to the screaming girl and blocked her vision. "Abort, abort! Test subject 225930 has failed. Abort!" _

_'Will I have the same fate?'_

_"…Please make it stop…" she whimpered._

_The memories then slowed to a crawling pace, blurring at the seams._

_One last image filled his vision…_

_The girl looked at herself in the two-way mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes. Green irises, which were lifeless and opaque, numbly looked back at her. Her corn silk hair was matted and had lost its shine. _

_Hand outstretched, bony and pale, her fingers touched the cool glass as her gazed shifted, looking at the crusted dry blood on her face and down to her itchy hospital gown._

_"Will I have the same fate…?" she questioned aloud, thinking of her friend with eyes of the ocean._

_Her vision pulled itself to the small gold band, which hung almost mockingly at her neck. She closed her eyes. _

_'Ichiko, Suzume, 'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san, Chikara…' With every name, a face had immerged in her mind's eye. Her heart clenched with the thought. _

_"Munto…" Yumemi opened her lids. Tears streaked down her cheeks and caused the crusted blood to bleed once again._

_'"It's just a test"…neh?' she thought ironically with a bitter smile._

_Then everything went black._

…

It was quiet. Dead quiet. It was as if the roar of the sea had ceased and was replaced with a sudden stillness of the wind. The soft sound of swaying grasses reached their ears and tickled their senses.

Lips slowly pulled back; the sensation was chilling. His continued to seek the warmth from her hands, which grasped at his. Without looking, he knew what the band was now.

Munto slowly opened his lids and gazed at the oh-so fragile girl in front of him, his twin suns burning with untamed emotion. Like her last vision, she was bloody, pale, and clad in the same aqua-blue hospital gown.

She was crying. Tears, like small rivers, streaked down her dirty face as she watched him.

He numbly took in her shattered image. He noted that she had cuts about her; one, which crusted at her left temple, and another, at her right cheek. It was bruised. There was a small gash at her forearm. Raw, it bled freely.

The splatters of blood, whether it was hers or another's was unknown, splattered about the gown and gradually grew where his hand lay. The magical king felt the teen's warmth slowly fade as the sticky red substance continued to flow.

His "promise" ring was blistering white hot under his palm. He noticed that her umbrella was gone.

With hollow eyes, she continued to stare, seeking comfort with his presence. What was he supposed to say?

He tried calling out her name but choked, his raging emotions prevented him to speak.

A small, sad smile wobbled in place as he continued to struggle to talk with her. Never was the king at such a loss of words.

"'It's just a test'…" The words, like a mantra, softly escaped her chapped lips as she started to disintegrate, like falling petals.

Blood, cold as ice, instantaneously pumped through his veins, casing his heart to throb painfully. Munto snapped out of his sluggish state and tried to grab the girl. "YUMEMI!"

She continued to smile her sad, longing smile as the wind whispered, "I'll be waiting for you… Munto…" and then she was gone.

Nothing but the rustling grass, blue skies, and blazing sun filled his vision. Shaken to the core, he noticed her red umbrella, which lay innocently open on the ground, was now returning to its original pink.

Munto's hand was still outstretched; blood continued to roar in his pointed ears. There was something in his hand…

As he opened it, the king's long fingers shook, revealing what secrets it held. There in his palm, red and sticky with blood, laid his ring and a slip of paper.

Munto swallowed thickly and put the ring back on his left middle finger, remembering that that is where it originally laid before he gave it to his precious person as a symbol of his promise. He coughed, composing himself. When he finally stopped shaking he inspected the note with hard eyes, feeling its plastic texture.

It was an I.D. tag. Here, it read:

Number: 247738

Crushing his frustration on the simple paper, the numbers crumpled under his strong hand. Bullion eyes blazed with determination. He made up his mind; he knew what he had to do now… He was finally going to be able to fulfill his promise…

He was going to get his Yumemi back. And nothing was going to stop him.

"I'm coming, Yumemi."

And as she did previously, Munto faded out of the dream, leaving the ledge in its lonely wake. All that was left were the golden grasses, blazing sun, and the endless blue skies. The wind suddenly picked up, causing the pink umbrella to fly about and dance about in the breeze.

A new chapter had begun.

…

A/N: Can you say angst city? What a way to start, Ari… *cringe* Is it okay? Did I make them too OOC? *sigh*

Anywho… I'm creating a fanart screen-cap of this chapter if anyone is interested. I'll post the link in chapter two once I'm done. =) Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!

Ari chan 1/24/10

…

*1: This was taken from an extra scene of the Munto "movie" (end of episode nine). They actually put in some closer, after leaving us hanging at the end of the series… I downloaded and posted it up on YouTube (YT), just for you guys! ^_~ You can watch it at:  www. youtube watch?v=KYNhgxu2mAo&feature=related


	2. Questions

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: Okay, so my fanart screen-cap isn't finished. OTL I put a whole crap load of detail into it and am not even done with the flat colors and lines… I officially hate drawing umbrellas. It won't be up until later, a couple of chapters or so, so please be patient. Sorry to disappoint you all. T_T Thank you so much, guys, for the kind suggestions and praise; you've made my day! I also thank my buddy, Kylie, for editing this chapter! I couldn't of done it without you, hun!

…

Songs: _Dead Angel_ and _World End Dominator _from the Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Soundtrack

…

Japanese Index:

-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive, or with those who are grown; an indicated affection: little

Koishii: Endearment towards the wife: love, dear

Mou: Jeez, really

Okaa-san, 'Kaa-chan: Mother, Mom, Momma (Towards mother)

Okaerinasai: Welcome back

Onee-san (when talking about/ to someone's sister), Ane-san (when talking about one's sister), 'Nee-san/ -chan: (Older) sister, sis, sissy

Otou-san, 'Tou-chan: Father, Dad, Daddy (Towards father)

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

Tadaima: I'm home/ back

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 2: Questions

Chikara heard a firm knock at the door. Pausing his game and releasing the PS3 controller at hand, the boy got up to answer it.

Dinner had just ended; his mother was doing the dishes and his father was upstairs, catching up on some extra office work. It wasn't too late to have visitors.

The eleven-year-old ran up, glanced at his reflection before his palm covered it, and grasped the silver handle, opening the door. He gaze was greeted by a goldenrod belt and a dark bullion, almost bronze, buckle, which held the strap in place.

Looking up, he saw a tall _tall_ man wearing a maroon cape. Another pair of bullion clasps held the cloth at his shoulders, black trappings adorning his muscular frame. Besides the clothing and height, what he also found particularly odd were his eyes: like melted gold, they gave an authoritative tone. His hair was firebrick red and messy; he had his long bangs pulled tightly back behind strangely pointed ears.

At first the boy was intimidated, worried that he was another one of those men who took his sister away, but the feeling soon vanished when a thick brow rose, questioning him.

He took immediate liking to the man, he reminded him of Kamina, from one of his favorite animes, _Gurren Laggan_. *1

"May I come in?" his deep voice boomed. As if the redhead remembered something, he also added, "I'm a friend of Yumemi's."

Yep, he definitely liked this man; he could trust him. Being his sister's friend was a bonus.

"Yeah, hang on," he told the tall king. Looking over his left shoulder the brunette yelled, "'Kaa-san! A friend of 'Nee-chan's is here!"

The adolescent, dressed in an orange and cadet blue double shirt, tossed his head towards the door way in an affirmative answer, his loose jean pants dragged under his socked feet.

"Who's this, Chikara?" Nozomi asked, wiping her hands on the pale yellow apron at her waist, which contrasted with her bright plum collard blouse and light orchid skirt.

As they locked eyes, the woman froze and gave him a peculiar look. Munto felt his shoulders stiffen.

The boy rolled his luster brown eyes. "Mou, didn't you hear me, 'Kaa-san? This is a friend of Yumemi's!" he exclaimed, his hands akimbo.

The woman's body relaxed a bit, face guarded. The king nodded in acknowledgement and her soft feathers smoothened, changing into a humbled smile.

"A friend of Yumemi's, huh?" Another male's voice snuck up behind the boy.

Turning to his left, Munto saw Yumemi's father, Shigeru, with his arms crossed at his chest, giving him a warning look.

He felt his jaw twitch. Even though the man barely came up to his nose, he was starting to feel crowded.

Giving a cough, Munto said, "Yes. I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that is alright," eyes piercing.

The boy noticed the thickening atmosphere between the two men; he didn't want something bad to happen to his new friend. Going up to the large man, Chikara nudged his father on the side and whispered, "It's okay, 'Tou-san. He's not going to hurt anyone."

The king's eyes softened a bit. He noticed Shigeru's frame lax. No longer did the boy call him "Papa."

"Sorry about that." The man sighed and rubbed the back of his head in an apologetic manner, chuckling at himself. Turning, he looked down at the boy by his side and calmly instructed, "I'd like you to go to your room, Chikara."

"Ehhh?! But wh—"

"Would you like something to drink?" Nozomi interrupted.

Munto was not expecting this. This was not part of the plan. The king was hoping to quickly question the girl's parents, find out where she was held, and take her home, to his kingdom.

He mentally rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn't _that_ surprised, nothing went according to plan with Yumemi. He had found that out the hard way when he asked for her powers. Never did he imagine her refusing his command…

The sound of the boy's angered footsteps stomping up the stairwell caused Munto to snap out of his reverie. Looking over, he coolly answered Mrs. Hidaka's offer a negative. He was aware that Chikara didn't fully go to his room as asked. Instead, he was listening to their conversation, sitting at top of the stairs. Neither of the adults noticed.

"Please, have a seat," the woman offered. Curtly nodding, the king sat on the chair, frame slightly sinking into the khaki cushions. Once seated, Nozomi went to the kitchen to get some snacks, while Shigeru joined him on the couch across from him, sighing.

Grey had peppered his brown temples and there were bags under his eyes. Taking off his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose, which caused his hint of wrinkles and crow's feet to furrow. Giving a sigh, the man started wipe his lenses on his gray pant leg, his clad olive green shoulders hunching ever so slightly.

Shigeru wasn't embarrassed about openly showing his weakened state in front of, who he thought, was a stranger. He didn't know how much the magical king really knew of the man through Yumemi's memories. He looked so tired.

Placing the clear round spectacles back into their proper place, Mr. Hidaka questioned him, "What did you say your name was again?"

Back straightening, the king answered, "Munto-sama, Lord of the Magical Kingdom."

Suddenly there was a crash.

Looking over, he saw that the woman had gone ghostly white, brown eyes staring at him in horror. "So it is true…" she breathed.

His brows knitted in response. He had an idea what she was talking about…

"Are you serious?" he heard Shigeru inquire, shock lacing the tone.

He mentally sighed. _'What a way to start, you moron!'_ Munto glanced at the man and nodded, "Yes."

He saw the man swallow, trying to grasp at what he had said; disbelief filled his face's pale features. Out of the corner of his eye, the king saw Mrs. Hidaka shakily pick up the scattered pieces of china from the wooden floor.

Ignoring the thick atmosphere, Munto seriously instructed, "I'd like you to tell me where Yumemi is and what _exactly_ happened to her," looking Shigeru in the eye.

Joining the large man at the couch, apron now removed from her waist, the older woman took her husband's hand and tried to compose herself. "W-where do we start?" she shakily asked, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind the shell of her ear.

The king shifted his pinning suns to her pale face. "Do you believe her?" he asked flatly.

"A-at the time, no! I truly wanted to but… But now I… I…" The woman's lower lip trembled, eyes glistening. She broke down and covered her face in shame. "My god, what have I done?" she cried to herself. Her husband put a comforting hand around her shaking shoulders and held her as she wept.

Taking his gaze off his weeping wife, Shigeru looked up at Munto. The young man continued to stare at him intensely, bullion eyes ablazed. He swallowed, "Those events from two years ago…? How the town had been under attack…?"

Again, he understood what he was talking about. The magical king nodded. "That was caused by Gntarl's forces. He wanted to take Yumemi." He felt his nails bite the insides of his palms. "She is the one who saved my world and kingdom with her powers when we had first met. My people and I are very grateful.

However, the other rulers had become power hungry because of the new Akuto source; they had become confused. Gntarl needed Yumemi so that he could harness her power and use it to stop the confusion that was amiss in the Heavenly World. However, what he didn't know was if he took her by force, she would die."

"Akuto…? Yumemi had powers?" Shigeru breathed.

Pausing, Munto intently peered down at the man, brows furrowing further. He wasn't sure how much Yumemi had told her parents. "Yes, she does. She is the Girl of Destiny. I had foreseen her in a dream and knew that she was the one who would save my kingdom." *2

He continued, "Akuto is the main source of energy created by God. It created the Heavens and can create anything when willed. Twelve thousands years ago, my people had discovered this energy and started using it. At some point, they were consumed by their greed and thought that they were more powerful than God, Himself. They wasted His gift… Soon enough, all the energy was lost; they didn't think that Akuto had its limits."

The king sighed. "Everything started to fall apart. At the time, we were at war, because of the chaos. The Elders of our lands wanted to destroy my kingdom because they assumed that we were abusing their power. Out of the seven nations, we are the only lands that use magic, so they thought that it was drastically decreasing the Akuto…"*3

_'Magic…?'_ Chikara gasped.

Munto closed his twin suns, his voice lowering to an affectionate tone. "If it wasn't for Yumemi, all would be lost. She is our savior."

The room was quite; not even the boy hidden at the stairs made a sound. Both adults were lost in their thoughts and attempted to digest the newly given information.

'"_He may not admit it, but he's very compassionate…"' _The silence was broken with Nozomi's frail voice, who mumbled to herself, "Now I understand." The woman sniffled, whipping her eyes. "You're the one she was waiting for…" She looked at him with sad eyes.

They seemed very much like Yumemi's from his "dream." Gazing down, the woman grasped her husband's hand again, and started to explain.

"Well you see, after all of those horrid events happened years ago, and when Yumemi was found, we…" The brunette's voice drifted off and she blinked. Full understanding dawned on her soft features. Hesitantly, she looked up at him with questioning doe eyes. "That day… She was with you, wasn't she?" He nodded, lip firming into a thin line.

Shaking her head, she sighed and continued, not asking for an explanation. "I- we noticed that she had changed; she had become more open and confident," the woman had a faraway look.

"In the past she seemed so secluded; I sometimes blamed myself, and wondered if it was because of how she was raised. Even though I thought we did a good job, I found myself more and more doubtful... Wondering, 'did I give her enough attention,' 'did something happen at school,' 'were her friends doing well,' 'could it depression…' The list goes on…"

The woman closed her eyes, "At some point I thought everything was 'okay,' once she started taking extra curricular activities. She really enjoyed her art classes and seemed very happy with her friends."

The small smile that graced her lips vanished when she recalled another memory. "And then I asked about you."

The woman's eyes drifted back from their wistful expression and hardened. "Everything changed after that…" Nozomi swallowed, recalling the conversation she had with her daughter…

…

_Mrs. Hidaka put down her knife and glanced at her daughter, smiling at the image before her. With her pale locks bound back and bangs fanning her face, Yumemi intently fixed her clover gaze at the task. The baby blue shirt she wore contrasted nicely with her maroon apron._

_'My, Yumemi-chan is growing up into such a woman… It's hard to believe that she is going to be a sophomore in just a few months.' Nozomi's brown eyes warmed at the thought as she continued to stare at her sixteen-year-old daughter. *4_

_Yumemi drew her eyes away from the cutting board and glanced at her mother, thin brows unknotting themselves from their determined expression and replacing it with a worried one._

_"Am I doing this right, 'Kaa-san?" the teen asked, shaking the older women out of her reverie._

_"Oh. Yes, Sweetheart, you're doing just fine. You might want to try changing your hand's position and cut towards yourself. Like this. Careful not to nick your palm." Her mother kindly warned and showed her daughter an example with a spare potato. Its rough skin fell on the cutting board soundlessly in a single strand._

_Since Chikara had a soccer game, Shigeru went to support and encourage their son. The cool February air felt nice; the house was empty and dinner still had to be made. Nozomi thought it was a perfect opportunity to have some bonding time with her daughter by asking her to help prepare the meal._

_Yumemi complaisantly agreed since most of her homework was finished; all she had to do was the rest of her essay and to study for tomorrow's biology exam._

_Taking her mother's suggestion, Yumemi continued to peel and cut the small maroon spuds. The sound of chopping and the pleasant smell of their meal filled the room._

_However, that silence between them was broken with her mother's unexpected question, "What's he like?" Nozomi lightly inquired, eyes not leaving themselves from her task as she continued to chop the vegetables._

_Yumemi paused, blinked a few times, and turned towards her mother. "'Kaa-san?"_

_The older woman smiled and glanced at her daughter knowingly. Yumemi didn't fully understand what her mother was asking._

_"You know… The one who gave you that promise ring of yours?" Nozomi hinted._

_"Oh…" That's who she is talking about. Yumemi blushed prettily as she glanced down at billion loop, which hung innocently at her neck._

_Her mother giggled at her daughter's far away expression and put her knife down once again._

_"I don't mean to pry, honey, I'm just curious." Nozomi smiled in affection as the young girl looked up sheepishly, eyes more of a spring green, now, because of her nervousness._

_Yumemi curtly nodded and attempted to busy herself. She tried not to think about how the room suddenly got hot and her nervous fingers turned ice cold._

_Nozomi sighed. She understood Yumemi's unspoken message but wanted to give her daughter one last push. "Hmm?"_

_Nine months ago, after the beginning of her Freshman year, Nozomi had noticed her Yumemi had that certain look in her eye that all mothers knew of: she was in love; and from what she has observed most of the time, a sense of longing. It was a mother's job to worry for her children, wasn't it?_

_Yumemi still didn't give a reply, just blushed a bit more and became stiff._

_The brunette decided to drop it and move towards a different subject. 'I'll ask her again later, once she's ready.'_

_She was about to question how her friends, Ichiko and Suzume, were doing, until she was interrupted by the blonde's meek reply: "He's very nice."_

_Nozomi smiled as she resumed cutting the green onions and carrots, clad deep magenta arms moving in rhythm. "Oh?"_

_"He may not admit it, but he's very compassionate. He can have quite a temper at times, but is very patient and gentle with me," Yumemi smiled at the thought._

_"Have you known him long?"_

_'Sometimes if feels like forever…' Yumemi sighed. "I guess. We first met a few years ago."_

_Nozomi wasn't expecting that kind of answer. '"A few years ago"?'_

_Her daughter didn't notice her mother's surprised gaze as she continued to vaguely explain how she met the magical king: "He asked for my help with something important. At first I didn't want to, I didn't think I had the ability to, but in the end I did and…" she paused, looked up, and smiled to herself with a sigh. "And I have no regrets in doing so. It taught me to believe in myself."_

_"Yumemi?"_

_She turned to her mother. "He told me he would come back." Yumemi glanced down at the gold band with a wistful expression. "I'm not sure when or how long, but I'll continue to wait for him, no matter what."_

_"Yumemi…" Nozomi breathed, worried._

_Her eyes changed again, those that hinted spring-green sadness, to a merry clover. "It's okay, 'Kaa-san, I believe in him."_

_Mrs. Hidaka stared at her daughter. "Yumemi—" she started._

_"Tadaima!" The cry of her son filled the room, breaking the thick atmosphere._

_Yumemi gave a pleading look and turned towards her ten-year-old brother. "Okaerinasai. How was your game?" She asked lightly, in place of her speechless mother._

_"It was AWESOME! I got to kick the winning ball!" Chikara fist-pumped the air and ran up stairs to put his gear away. Yumemi giggled in response._

_"Mmm… That smells good, Koishii." Shigeru went to kiss his wife's temple and petted his daughter's hair. "Are you helping with dinner tonight, Yumemi?" Her father smiled._

_"Yep. There is still a lot to be done, though," she replied with a nod._

_"Well, I'll get out of your hair then." The large man chuckled and went to see if his son needed any assistance._

…

The woman had gone quiet for quite a while, the king noted. For almost a minute or two, she stared in the distance, recalling the memory. Gradually, the brunette's eyes focused and she sighed wearily. Squeezing her husband's hand, she continued, "I talked to Shigeru about this and we both agreed to ask what was going on," her thin brows knitted, rose lips tightening. "She didn't say anything at first and brushed it off; but I was insistent. Eventually she opened up and told us."

Nozomi scoffed bitterly. "'What a tale,' I thought to myself. I didn't think that it was real; even if I did see it _twice_ before me eyes," referring to the incident where she saw the kite shaped island brush against the Earth's surface, rocketing to the ground, and then disappearing.

"From what you told us, it seems that she had only given a brief summary of what had happened." She swallowed, eyes saddening. "How betrayed she must of felt. Who knows how long she's been keeping this to herself," Nozomi whispered.

Munto knew… He understood exactly how she felt, as if it were his own burden. He knew how long she had been keeping her darkest secrets locked in her fragile heart. Her wavering doubt and pure, childhood misunderstanding filled his conscious.

"I didn't know what to do with myself; it nagged me, really. I thought she should be over such childish ideas." Again, the king felt his palms clench, jaw locking. The woman sighed. "So I decided that the only way I could help her was to sign her up for counseling…"

"Counseling?" his deep voice rasped.

"Yes." Nozomi watched him with a guilty expression, feeling quite foolish with herself while recalling the past events. She looked down again in shame. "It's something done by a professional; it helps a person who has personal or psychological problems," she explained, continuing her story…

…

Thank you for the favs and **reviews**, everyone!

**ElfMaidenOfLight**, **Mixed-Colors**, **trsofnaruto**, Victoria Noble, **Tanya3286**, and **amie689**!

…

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun! To be continued~! *evil laugh* Sorry for the cliffy! I hope you all have been enjoying this as much as I have been writing it. =)

The flashback with Yumemi and Nozomi's question/ conversation was the original one-shot I was going to write. However, my twisted mind turned into this dramatic, angst filled story! XD Also, just FYI, that whole scene was inspired by that small clip at the end credits of episode nine.

I'll get back to you, and will try to finish up the picture, ASAP! I'll update every two, to three weeks or so, so please be patient! Until next time… Cheers!

Ari chan 2/12/10

…

*1: I haven't watched the anime yet, but I couldn't think of anyone else with a red cape, besides Disney. T_T

*2: Yeah… I know for a fact that Ryueri's vision changed and that she had showed Munto a different future. I just said it like that so he wouldn't have to explain _every_ single detail. XD

She mentions in the beginning of episode four that she was worried, seeing that the future she predicted (and he had seen) was not the one that had happened at the end of the first OVA.

*3: Thanks to Becca, I found out that the Heaven's are monotheistic! Thanks, hun, for all the explanations and history clarification! *hug*

*4: Unlike Americans, Japanese students end middle school in March (24th), our freshman year, and begin high school in April (5th), our tenth grade. So instead of having two years for middle school, they have three; the same goes with their high school. I'm pretty sure the dates are correct, but if anyone knows other wise, please tell me!


	3. Dr Tanaka

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: OMG! I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, GUYS! *flails* I've been having an explosion of inspiration in the drawing and amv-making department these past few weeks, so forgive me, please. I've been doing numerous doodles for this fic, and even made a DevinatArt (DA) folder just for you all! There is a cover for this chapter, too! 8D (Please look at profile page for the link: it's called Waiting For You + Other [folder], under the Fanart section).

Update on the original first chapter screen-shot: I'm fully done with Yumemi (and her freaking umbrella!) and the background, all I have to do now is finish up coloring Munto and do the final touch ups. _Hopefully_ I'll be done by the next update… Key word: hopefully. ;_;

I realized, after writing chapter two, that Munto really should of known where Yumemi was through their dream connection, or "memory spill," as I like to call it. Lol. Well, let's just say that Munto couldn't "read" all of her memories, just those that he saw…

Also, I forgot to mention that Yumemi and Nozomi were making nikujaka during their conversation. Nikujaka is a Japanese stew dish made out of diced meat, potatoes and onion. I haven't had it myself (I think?), but it sounds really good… =P

Special thanks one of my kick-ass betas/ friends, KRISTINE drew me a fanart piece dedicated to this Fanfiction!  chidark. deviantart art/ End-of-War-159247050

Please enjoy chapter three of W_aiting For You!_ If it gets confusing, please let me know.

…

Song: _Crawl (Carry Me Through)_ by: Superchick

…

Japanese Index:

Anata: Endearment towards the husband: love, dear

Koishii: Endearment towards the wife: love, dear

Neh: Hey, huh, 'kay, okay, yeah

Okaa-san, 'Kaa-chan: Mother, Mom, Momma (Towards mother)

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

-sensei: Teacher, Doctor

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 3: Dr. Tanaka

_"What do you mean…?" She was torn. Confused, Yumemi's head spun. Her meek voice gradually grew harsh, firm words spilling out of her lush lips, "What do you mean you signed me up for counseling? You don't believe me?" Her eyes bled bright emerald and glistened with betrayal and hurt._

_"Your mother and I think that it would be best for you, Yumemi," her father explained. "You need to get over these childish fantasies of yours and stop these daydreams; it's time for you to come back to Earth." The girl's lids widened in shock._

_Eyes hardening, she snapped, "And what if I don't get better? What if I keep on believing these 'daydreams?'"_

_Swallowing, Shigeru glanced at his wife who, without skipping a beat, coolly replied, "That's not going to happen, now is it?" Brown eyes softening, Nozomi pleaded, "At least give it a try… Please, Yumemi?"_

_As if physically blown, the girl stepped back; her firm gaze wavered to that of a hurt child. Swallowing, her ridged body laxed and admitted defeat. 'They really don't believe me…' Nodding, her pale bangs covered her eyes as she looked down at her socked feet, bitterly thinking, 'So this is what I get for trying to open up, neh?'_

_Without any acknowledgment towards her parents, Yumemi swiftly turned, walked up the stairs, and went to her room; like an animal going to it's den, ready to lick its wounds. She planned on talking this out with Ichiko tonight…_

_Sighing, both parents looked at each other, worry crossing their features. Their hardened expressions melted. _

_Taking his wife in his arms, Shigeru kissed her temple and petted her hair. "Are we making the right decision, Koishii?"_

_ Sighing, the brunette meekly replied, "Yes… She will thank us later on." Back straightening a bit, she continued, "You know what her teachers always say, "she is a daydreamer;" she needs to come back to reality." *__1_

_His thick brows knitted slightly while Shigeru thought, and then her husband replied, "Well not her art teacher, he adores her." _

_The woman rolled her eyes. _

_"And what about all of those pictures? Chikara said there are bunches of a man in red," referring to when he took her sketch book "hostage." _

_The man chuckled at the memory, when his son informed him of his "ninja skills." Of course he scolded they boy for going through Yumemi's things, but he thought it was very amusing; the way things played out was hilarious! Oh boy, was his daughter upset when she found out; her face had been beet red with anger and embarrassment. _

_Returning to his previous thought, his light mood darkened once again. "Could it really be that boy of hers?" he asked._

_Sighing again, she replied, "I really don't know, Anata…"_

…

"Of course Yumemi was upset with us," the woman sighed. "She wouldn't talk, just give one worded answers, a sentence at most. Chikara said she sometimes spoke to him, but it was mostly greetings." She swallowed.

"Even though I realized then that it would cost her trust, I continued to hope that she would open up again, to at least revert back to her normal self." Her husband squeezed her hand in reassurance. "All we wanted to do was help our daughter… Like every parent, I wanted to make sure that she was happy, to prepared her and be ready for the outside world after she 'leaves the nest.'"

The king was a bit confused with that phrase but stayed silent and let the woman continue…

…

_"It's nice to meet you, Hidaka-san, I am Tanaka," the man informed, bowing slightly to both women. The middle-aged doctor's dark hair was slicked back, he had thick spectacles, which constantly drooped down the bridge of his nose, and was nicely groomed, coat and tie neatly in place._

_Looking up with clouded clover eyes, the girl meekly bowed in return and did not meeting his gaze. "It's nice to meet you, sensei." Corn silk strands of hair slipped down her shoulders. *__2_

_"I'll come to pick you up in two hours, Yumemi, alright?" Nozomi called out with a smile, trying to cover up her worry. Her daughter did not return it. _

_Nodding, the girl proceeded to walk through the door, back slowly turning. The fluorescents created a ring of light around her silhouette, consuming her. _

_The corners of the doctor's mouth twitched, giving the helpless mother a reassuring smile in return. Tanaka pushed his thick, black-rimed, glasses up the bridge of his nose once again before he grabbed the silver handle. The door closed with a soft click…_

…

"We really hoped the counseling would help." The woman glanced at her husband with a worried look. "Tanaka-sensei told us that she wouldn't say a word during her sessions, either; he actually had to ask us for her story. He thought it was exceptionally interesting and said that she had quite an imagination. He even suggested to write a book about it; she was good at both the arts and writing it seemed," she scoffed, showing her displeasure.

Her then expression softened. "It wasn't until recently that I got to see her talents. She truly has a gift…"

Her husband, Shigeru, sighed and took over with explaining their story, "After about four months or so, when she stared her sophomore year, we noted that there really was not progress, that there were no point in these sessions and that it was a waist of money. She still wasn't talking to either us or backing down." *3

The corner of the king's lip twitched upward; he knew that when Yumemi was determined, there was nothing that could stop her. He realized that when she had _willingly_ walked though the space-time continuum. She is truly a brave and powerful girl; she just has no confidence because of her doubtful childhood.

For almost all her life, the teen didn't understand who- _what_ she was… Until he met her: she was the Girl of Destiny, the Fated Child; she was Hidaka Yumemi, savior of the Heavens.

Shigeru's voice droned on, "We asked Tanaka-sensei if this was normal and he said not usually, most cases such as she would start opening up by now; but he told us not to worry, that everything would clear up at the end." Swallowing, the large man started to look uneasy. "He started saying odd things here and there, but we took no note of it. It wasn't until one evening… I-I was quite startled by her change of behavior…"

…

_'They just didn't understand,' Yumemi thought. As kind as that man seemed, what he was saying to her parents was unnecessary. She always tried to look past the negative qualities of people and focus on the positive, but… _

_Images of her childhood filled her mind's vision: "What are you talking about? There are no islands!" One of the kindergarten boys pushed her down. "Yumemi's a liar!" another called out, before the trio ran off… _

_They just didn't understand…_

_She felt her browse furrow. "He's brainwashing them," the girl muttered to herself._

_"Pardon, Hidaka-san?" the doctor inquired with interest. This was something new._

_She just shook her head a negative and remained silent._

_Looking at the clock as it struck five, he sighed and said, "Alright then, it looks like our time is up, Hidaka-san." The man smiled, chestnut eyes cricketing at the edges. She saw past the mask and into his darkening thoughts. _

_She did not like the man; every time she thought of him talking to her parents, she always got a cold shutter in her gut. _

_The doctor bowed in return and she silently said her goodbyes. Giving one last glance on her way out, she saw Dr. Tanaka's eyes were cast in shadows, features unreadable. She swallowed, trying to calm her thundering heart and continued her way out of the office, pace quickening. She then noticed her mother's reflection on the tiles' pale surface. It reminded her of the two worlds. Were they really one? _

_Her gazed shifted to Nozomi's slim figure. Dressed in a peach collared shirt and long sienna skirt._

_"How was today's session?" the woman asked with a pleading smile. Yumemi's gaze glanced back to her own reflection. _

_The secondary image of herself stared blankly back, slim white tennis squeaking as she shifted. She saw her hands tighten at her white and slate blue skirt, deep violet and yellow floral patterns twisting. Inside she was screaming._

_They girl just shrugged and continued to walk to the car…_

_Neither said a word. It was no surprise to see the woman driving. When he had time, her father usually came to pick her up after work during her three-a-week sessions, while her mother dropped off by cab. _

_With the window down and arm supporting her chin, Yumemi gazed out at the blurred scenery, thoughts slowly returning to the magical kingdom. She looked up, casting a longful stare out at the floating purple mass above. It was her gift and curse… Only could she see the other world in the pale blue skies._

_Yumemi's promise ring, held by a golden chain at her neck, reflected off of the current stoplight, twinkling, catching Nozomi's gaze. The woman's thoughts started to jumble._

_'"Could it really be that boy of hers?"' Her husband's voice echoed in her mind. _

_The woman hesitated before asking, "Who is he really, Yumemi? He can't possible be a king, can he?" _

_Yumemi felt her whole body go ridged and shoulders stiff. 'The nerve!' Her gaze snap up at her mother's profile, she was still looking at the street in front of her. The light turned green, indicating the car to proceed on driving ahead. Her eyes burned brighter._

_In an cool-as-ash tone, she inquired, "How can you possibly ask me that, 'Kaa-san?"_

_Surprised by her daughter's attitude (and the fact that she said more than a single worded answer), Nozomi looked at the girl. _

_Yumemi's hair whipped, caused by the open window, and pale locks twisted like ribbons, her brows were knitted together. The flower pin at the back of her head swayed, rosy lips in a firm line. _

_What surprised her the most were her eyes: no longer was a timid girl staring at her, hidden in their green depths was such fire! They were hard, they weren't a sad spring green or merry clover; instead, a piercing emerald had replaced them and looked at her with __such__ intensity!_

_Nozomi felt her body grow hot in alarm._

_Swallowing, the woman drew her gaze away from her daughter's fierce face and continued to focus her attention on driving. She knew then that she had stepped over the line…_

…

"I really should have stopped there," Nozomi mumbled. "It seemed that there were all sorts of hints but I never grasped it." The woman signed in defeat, cradling her head in her hand.

Shigeru continued to hold his wife, murmuring, "Neither of us understood, Nozomi. Don't blame this all on yourself."

Munto glanced at the kitchen clock. It read 8:10; already an hour went by. _'Will they hurry up?'_ The king thought it frustration and grit his teeth. _'It's taken me two days to prepare for this meeting. For all we know, Yumemi could be lying in the street somewhere, dead!'_

He focused on his breathing and gradually reduced the pressure at his palms, relaxing. _'Calm yourself. Hold your temper; control it. This is probably good for them. Hear their story.'_

While concentrating, the Prophetess' calm voice echoed in his mind, _"The water is restless, Munto. You must find the Girl of Destiny quickly."_

The memory continued…

_"I know." The king's gruff voice lowered slightly as he inquired, "Have you managed to see her, Ryueri?"_

_Her usual calm features saddened as the woman shook her head in a negative, riverlettes of orchid swaying as she did so. "No, I'm afraid not. All I could see is darkness. Yumemi-san is too closed off in her heart for me to locate her in the Lower World."_

_Munto was quiet for a moment, contemplating. His thick brows lifted slightly as he was hit with a sparked thought. "I see." Turning to the elf-woman, dressed in white and purple, he replied, "Ryueri, look after the Magical Kingdom in my place and tell the court I'll be back in a few days, in search of Yumemi."_

_Lush lips pulled to a line as she stared at her king with a worried expression. His mother, Seraphine, was her late teacher, the previous Prophetess of the Magical Kingdom. Although she was eleven years his senior, the young man was like a brother to her. As such, she cared for him deeply. *__4_

_'However, as for Yumemi-san…' Giving a slight bow, Ryueri whispered, "Be careful."_

_With a curt nod, Munto turned, his fluttering maroon cape obscuring the woman's view. "I have a promise to fulfill," he breathed to himself. _

_He then fell forward and plummeted, his body growing small as he shot across the sky like a star and through the rift of the space-time continuum…_

Opening his lids and remembering the reason why he was there, Munto straightened his posture and was ready to give them his full attention once again…

…

_Both parents sat at the kitchen table, talking amongst one another. Her mother was recalling the incident that previously happened in the car to her husband. Chikara was idly playing on his newest game accessory and eavesdropping on his parents. _

_"…And then she gave me such a fierce look, Shigeru. You wouldn't believe it! I really am worried. It was as if she was a different per-" _

_As Yumemi descended down the stars, both parents stopped talking and looked at their daughter in curiosity and guarded expressions. The girl was still clad her floral skirt, it wisped past her knees and swayed as she moved. The pale yellow shirt she wore peaked out of her white, light cotton jacket. _

_Even though most of the evenings were sticky and hot, the June air took a sudden temperature drop. The morning news mentioned there would be some heavy rainfall the following night, making the atmosphere damp and cool._

_She had a bundle of red silk, folded neatly in her arms and her sketchpad, which was tucked under the juncture of her arm and shoulder. Yumemi locked gazes with both adults as she determinedly went to the table, back straight and head held high. *__5_

_Her brother gawked at his sister, wondering what the HELL was she doing with her sleeping blanket. Sometimes, when he'd wake up in the early hours of morning, he'd see her wrapped in the garment as she slept. However, when Chikara woke for school, it would be gone. He assumed she'd fold it up and tuck it somewhere safe, away from prying eyes, to avoid unnecessary questions. Maybe it was hidden with her sketchpad?_

_Yumemi didn't say a word as she put the cloth and book on the wooden surface, drawing her gaze down to the silky fabric and petting it lovingly as she gently unwrapped it from its bindings. Turning to her right, she fluttered and flapped it out, then hanging it on the crook of her arm. Both parents noticed that it was pale yellow on the under side, frayed at the edges, and had two bullion clasps, which dangled on the ends. It looked like an expensively soft fabric._

_Taking her gaze off of the cloth, the girl looked at both parents again with piercing eyes. Chikara had paused his game; the room was silent, only the ticking of the kitchen clock could be heard._

_"Yumemi?" her father breathed, breaking the quiet; her mother dared not to say a word._

_Continuing to gaze at the bewildered couple, Yumemi then shifted her pale locks to the side of her neck and unclasped the golden chain; cradling the bullion loop in her hand. _

_Swallowing, the girl opened her palm to show her most valued possessions as offerings, declaring in a soft, but firm voice, "These are gifts from Munto. He gave these to me before he left a year ago." _

_Glancing, she looked at her brother. "Do you remember when you opened that package and it had a dress in it?" she inquired, referring to the time when her brother stole her gift, and unwrapped the neatly folded departing present, teasing that it was from a secret lover. In it, it held a replica of the dress she wore during her adventure in Heaven. _

_Her brother nodded in affirmative, eyes wide and mouth agape. Yumemi shifted her gaze back at her parents, voice more sure of herself, "That was a gift from him, too." She didn't think she'd need to bring down the garment as well; she thought these would be enough proof. _

_Both continued to stare with shocked expressions._

_"This is __proof__ that those events happened. I've endured four long months with Tanaka-sensei and his sessions, and tell you now that they are in vain. I'm _done…_!" _

_The couple paled; her mother's features twisted, looking as if she had been caught doing a formidable act. The girl's voice grew soft, pleading, "You have to believe me." _

_"Yumemi… How…?" _

_Swallowing, her determination never faltered. She took her sketchpad and flipped through the long book, paper creating a light flapping sound as her thumb scraped along the rough edges. Green eyes locked at the page she wanted and the girl placed the open pad gently back on the wooden tabletop. The couple stared, awestruck._

_On the papery surface held a masterpiece. With delicate brush strokes of watercolor and pencil, it showed towers of greenery with pale gray and red domed pillars; in the background there was a waterfall. Yumemi drew Heaven's garden house; she found herself there when she woke after the intense battle with Giridori._

_She recalled the memory as she lifted her heavy lids, clover eyes adjusting to the sun's rays. All around her was green, green, green. Taking her head off of the feathery surface, the girl looked out, determined. _

_As Yumemi stumbled and pushed her way through the four-foot waxy leaves, she saw the magical king, clad in black, whose back was to her. "Munto…" she murmured._

_The king turned, she noted that there were other colors in his outfit; it brought out the intricate shades of his form: a long strand of bullion gold wrapped around his clothed neck and cascaded down to his naval. Under the coat, a strap of white cloth hung at his thin, muscular waist, while the black trappings fluttered like tales to his knees and tightened at his arms. Another pair of clasps was at his wrists; there, a dark shade maroon was inside of the coat's tales, bringing out the rich flame of his hair. _

_Long firelocks stuck this way and that; the young woman had a strong urge to tuck the loose bangs, which framed his chiseled face, behind his pointed ears. She decided against it when she looked at his twin suns, causing her breath to hitch._

_Like melted gold, they hotly took in her messyed form, looking from her bare toes and back up her blossoming figure, tender eyes locking and grounding her. The mature eighteen-year-old chuckled and gave her a side smile, tugging at the corner of his lip. _

_She felt her cheeks burn and heart flutter from all of the attention. 'With a look like that…' Oh, was she embarrassed!_

_He softly stated that there were clothes for her, leading the flushed girl back to the green room and leaving her with the maids. The two towering women, Stella and Rin, both gushed in delight as soon as their king left._

_To her right was Rin. She had short, emerald tinted hair, which was cut in a style that elongated out in the front and trimmed at the base of her neck. The woman had various purple colored beads, joining the silky strands and bringing out the color of her twinkling magenta eyes. _

_Rin had a blue over top, which acted like an apron that covered her fuchsia dress, which dipped down and trained at her feet. The apron showed her skirted figure and tailed out at the back, it's garment held by the magenta tie at her waist. _

_Childishly, she squealed in delight, gloved hands cupping her brightened face. Although she was obviously older than Yumemi, she acted very youthful for her age._

_And then there was Stella, who was standing at her left. The middle-aged woman was a few inches taller than Rin and had a soft, stout figure with large breasts, enhancing her womanly features._

_With warm chestnut eyes, her sienna-brown hair was tied loosely back at her waist, its long tale of hair held with an orange ribbon and the remaining strands were tied in a bun at her feet, avoiding them to be stepped upon. Wisps of hair stuck at the sides and framed her face as she gave Yumemi a motherly, patient smile. _

_A cream apron, similar to the style Rin was wearing, covered the front of her wide, deep orange skirts and was tied back by a coral colored tie. Long sleeves, cut in triangular angles, were hemmed with the same dark orange lining as her high-cut top. Various bullion and jeweled earrings jingled when she moved to the gawking girl, leading her inside. "It's alright, Yumemi-san, we won't bite."_

_'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought several minutes later, as they fluttered about her, praising their work. _

_Her corn silk hair had been bound back in a light braid. A translucent bow tucked her loose strands in a half up due and shimmered, cradling them at the top of her head. The girl looked at her form with wide clover eyes. 'I'm wearing starlight! Silver-pink starlight!' _

_The thin fabric clung to her small form and wisped out to her mid thigh. The golden band holding it at her pale shoulders and cascaded down, revealing much of her small, developing chest. There were shoes that matched the material. _

_She gulped again in embarrassment, noting that the hem of the gossamer cloth was quite see-through._

_Both maids giggled at her response. "As the king requests~!" Rin sang. _

_'A-as the king requests?!' Yumemi felt her eyes grow large and face beet red, 'Oh boy… Who would of known?' the girl thought as she stiffly walked out, breathing in and trying to calm her fluttering heartbeat…_

_The young woman mentally chuckled to her self at the memory and then focused back to the present and on her awe struck parents. _

_Her mother grazed the pad of her fingers on the textured surface, feeling the work of art and making sure it wasn't real. "Yumemi… this is… This is beautiful, honey." She looked up, brown eyes glazed._

_Yumemi nodded and continued to show her various works of art, determined to get the images through their heads. She noticed her brother had snuck up behind her and was peeking through the nook of her arm. _

_A bowl of unusually shaped and colored fruit was the first, masses of clouded skies, a floating ledge here, a pillar of golden light there, diamond shaped islands in the sky…_

_Most of her paintings were of sceneries. She hardly drew people; they were difficult. Yumemi critiqued her work harshly, recalling that they were always disproportionate. _

_However, when her friends looked at her drawings, they praised highly of her ability, saying that she should continue to do more portraits and offered to be models. _

_She sighed in delight, reminscencing when Suzume fidgeted through her whole sketching process, while she leaned against one of the park's trees, making it _extremely_ difficult for her to draw._

_Ichiko warned the girl as she looked over Yumemi's shoulder, showing that not much progress had been made. However, her sketching was cut short as it started to rain; all was chaos after that. She didn't even make it to painting. _

_Instead, she had to finish the piece by memory. Those images, along with various people (and kings) in Heaven, were hidden in several other pages in the back, away from unwanted eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Yumemi…" Her mother's voice broke her out of her reverie. _

_Hope had fluttered in her breast, knowing now that her parent's finally_ understood_ that what she was telling them all along was true! This was an apology for misunderstanding- she- _

_"…But I can't grasp this."_

_Yumemi's body went cold, dizzy with the sudden dramatic shift of emotion. This was beyond painful. _

_'Even with proof…? They don't believe me, even when the evidence is right before their eyes?'_

_She continued to stare at them with shocked spring-green eyes, the girl felt her chin and fingers twitch. 'Why can't they get it through their heads?'_

_Trying to lighten the thick atmosphere, her father added, "This really would make a great book, though, Yumemi," chuckling._

_"Why?" Yumemi felt her cool body gradually grow warm, and then hot with anger. "Why do you do this to me?" _

_Her parents couldn't see her eyes; the girl felt tears prick her vision. Squeezing the bullion ring, it was blistering-white hot in her palm. She placed the fabric to her chest, willing the precious items to give her strength. Her head snapped up, showing various emotions in the depths of her glistening emerald spheres._

_"Then how do you explain those events that happened years ago?" Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. "I'm not making it up! This really happened!" She gasped, her voice gradually growing louder in volume. "Why don't you believe me?!" the girl shouted, tears causing the vision of her parents' shocked expressions to blur._

_Like small rivers, the water continued to flow down her face. Neither of the adults said a thing. Snapping the sketchbook close, just as her heart, the hysterical girl had fled to her room, almost knocking over her younger brother. Moments later, she stomped back down, carrying a small purse at hand._

_"W-where are you going, Yumemi?" her mother stood, chair clattering. She was worried that her daughter would do something rash in her unstable state._

_"I'm going to Ichiko's," she called out coolly, not looking at them. All three cringed when the door slammed…_

…

Thank you for the favs and **reviews**, everyone!

**ElfMaidenOfLight**, **trsofnaruto**, **Mixed-Colors**, **Kakura-Sensei**, and Raine Haruto

…

A/N: Please don't hate Yumemi's family… It's just part of the plot and, in my opinion, it makes sense. I mean, if your daughter was having visions and seeing things no once else could, you'd be concerned, you'd want to help her out, right? I heard at times, though, when some people really can't handle such information, their brain goes on shut down or melts to goop or something. O_o (Lol.)

I'm terribly sorry about the counseling part as well; I really butchered it up. OTL I have NO idea what they are like, since I've never experienced one myself… And for those who are in counseling, there is no offence intended, I'm not saying you are crazy or have weird fantasies… (I don't go to counseling and I KNOW I have those! XD)

I'll see you guys soon and will continue to work on my picture! =)

Ari chan 4/3/10

…

*1: Yumemi, in Japanese, is literally translated as: Yume (夢), dream, and Mi (_美_/見), beauty/sight. (Why are all their names in katakana in the series/OVA's, anyway?) So I'm assuming that can translate to beautiful dream, or, as we always see Yumemi doing, daydream/dream see-er.

*2: I know it sounds odd for someone to call a doctor "sensei" but that's just what you do in Japan… It's part of their grammar/speaking etc. Sensei is used to refer to or address teachers, doctors, politicians, and other authority figures.

If you haven't noticed, I use the simplest of Japanese terms (mostly name honorifics), in the dialogue only. No "hai's" or "iie's," sorry. Too simple! No variety!

It would make things quite confusing if I said Hidaka-san throughout all of the descriptions, now, wouldn't it? You all wouldn't understand the difference if it was Shigeru or Nozomi! Lol.

*3: As said before, Japanese schools end in March and begin in April. Meaning the "betrayal" scene happened in June- just to let you guys understand the time line.

*4: This was added for the sake of some closure in the Heavens. He wouldn't have just ran off without SOME explanation… Right? (Okay, maybe.)

You know that he and Ryueri have some deep respect for one another, I think that the whole sibling concept may be a reason why he acts a bit differently around her. Or, as read from a late Munto fanfiction forum, she could be a past lover… But that would be, uh, a little weird! XD;

Plus, I've had the idea of Munto's mother being the previous Prophetess for a while now.

*5: Okay, so I'm pretty much a noob, when it comes to Japan's weather patterns. But with some minor research, I learned that my spontaneous-dramatic-rain-scene could actually made sense! Lmfao!

It rains quite a lot in June/July, and the average temperature is 80-70° F in Tokyo. *feelssmartplz* Okay, so it's not _that_ cold, but I'm just spoiled with Hawaii's single-seasoned weather. =P


	4. Taken

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: I don't know how beg you all for forgiveness. Seven months is seriously too long… In a twisted way, I guess you could empathize with Yumemi's family and friends, being that's about how long she was missing. *nerd* Lol.

Between finals, graduation, the whole getting into and adjusting to college scenario, as well as my six-week trip in Switzerland, let's just say I've been busy… And very much with writer's block. I'm so sorry, everyone. D:

As a part of these seven months, though, I've been changing the plot a bit (things weren't unfolding quite as planned and didn't make sense at times for future scenes) as well have edited the previous three chapters. Some things are very minor, while other additional scenes were put in as well. Please check those out when you have the chance!

By the way, I've FINALLY finished my chapter one screen-cap, if any one is interested (-like, what, five months ago?! The style looks crappy now- Along with a bagillion other pieces). You all know where to look~! =)

Special thanks to my wonderful betas, Kristine and Sarah, who have given me so many suggestions and ideas during this time and have helped me along the way. I love you guys! D;

And yes, I keep all your names on file…'Cause I'm a creeper like that. _; Or, I'm just a nerd for liking to reread your reviews! XD (What?! It makes me happy and helps with motivation! Lmfao!) I couldn't of done it without you guys, either! ;∆; Thank so much you, everyone!

As quoted by Princess Kanako, please enjoy your "Munto Heroin", with chapter four of _Waiting For You! _8D (Sorry, hun, I couldn't resist! XP)

…

Song: _Away_ by: Breaking Benjamin

…

Japanese Index:

Chichi-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's father

Haha-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's mother

Jieitai: The Japan Self-Defense Forces, known as the JSDF: the unified military forces of Japan

Neh: Hey, huh, 'kay, okay, yeah

Okaa-san, 'Kaa-chan: Mother, Mom, Momma (Towards mother)

Onee-san (when talking about/to someone's sister), Ane-san (when talking about one's sister), 'Nee-san/-chan: (Older) sister, sis

Onii-san (when talking about/to someone's brother), Ani-san (when talking about one's brother), 'Nii-san/-chan: (Older) brother, bro

Otou-san, 'Tou-chan: Father, Dad, Daddy (Towards father)

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 4: Taken

_'How…? How could they betray her like that?' _the king thought, perplexed. He felt his fingers coil and clench to the point of bleeding, making small red crescents to appear in his tan palms. _'They are her parents! Her parents…!'_

Images of a man, clad in blue with a red swaying cape, and a woman, white dress flowing like liquid with a pink sash at her side, materialized in his mind's vision. The two were disappearing, dissolving, like tears, into crystallized Akuto…

_"Chichi-ue! Haha-ue!" the young Munto cried, hands stretched out and desperately trying to grasp his fading parents._

_"Munto, Mother and Father are returning to the Akuto…" The woman's pleading voice was soft; like bells, it chimed in his ears. _

_"Don't be sad, Munto…We will always be by your side…" the former king reassured, crystals of Akuto blinding the boy's already blurred vision…_

His parents' final goodbyes haunted his memories.

Munto looked up at Yumemi's parents with piercing gold eyes and tried to calm his boiling anger.

His thoughts took a dark turn. _'They are just humans, Munto, remember that; Akutoloids which were used for energy in the distant past. __They were banished to the Lower World and were considered useless, cursed, once their ability to create Akuto had depleated over time, slowly making them blind to what they had.'_

_'Now, they are foolish enough to only believe what they can see with their own eyes.'_His brows furrowed further, jaw twitching under its pressure. _'Of course, even with that…'_

"Are you finished?" he growled, voice low and deadly. The couple noticed his tone, truly fearing that they had angered the young man. They could always stop…

"Almost," Shigeru murmured, not able to meet his pinning gaze. Clearing his throat, the large man continued, "Yumemi hadn't come back that night; we found out that she stayed at Ichiko's." He paused and questioned the king, "You know who she is, right?"

Munto nodded, ridged frame still clenching.

"Nozomi called Tanaka-sensei, asking to end the sessions, since they were not helping the situation. If anything, they were making things worse." Mr. Hidaka's brows furrowed. "What did he say again, Koishii?"

In a monotone voice, Nozomi continued, staring at their intertwined hands in a daze. "He said not too, that they were just starting to make some headway, and that he needed to see her more than three times a week."

She looked up, eyes glistening. "I refused his offer, knowing that it was taking her away from her studies and a waste of money. He didn't contact me after that; no calls, no e-mails, nothing. For a while, I thought we really ended it. However, if I had known that it would caused _that_ to happen, I wouldn't have asked for his help at all in the first place…"

"Caused _what_ to happen?" The gears started to spin in Munto's head, thoughts moving like quicksilver. Not liking the thought, he felt his gut turn to ice; understanding, finally knowing that, that man was the one who-

"Caused the men in black to come… Caused "them" to take my baby away…"

…

_"Is this the Hidaka residence?" A man in a clean, black suit asked, his dark glasses reflecting Nozomi's worried expression._

_"Why…Why, yes it is. May I help you?" she stuttered, hesitating. _

_"I'd like to talk to your daughter, if you don't mind," he said in a monotone voice. _

_'It's nine o'clock at night, why on earth would he want to talk to Yumemi at such an hour?' _

_Her gut clenched and maternal instincts kicked in; her grip on the door framed tightened minutely as she closed it. "I'm sorry, sir, but she's busy at the moment. Do you mind coming at another time?" _

_She stood tall, holding her ground, even when the man towered over her so._

_Time seemed to slow as he lifted his right hand and took off the dark shades. The thought of why he exactly was wearing them at this hour crossed the woman's mind, but she dismissed it, worried that it was a silent threat. _

_Piercing blue-grey eyes looked down at her, pinned her. "I'm afraid you have no choice… ma'am…"_

_Time sped up again, crashing in suddenly with movement. A group, no, an army of men burst through the wooden door, knocking the woman off her feet. She felt a pair of large hands hold her wrists behind her back. Nozomi heard her son cry out as they stomped up the stair well. Everything was in a haze. Everything was moving too fast to comprehend._

_"'Kaa-san?" The meek voice spoke such volumes. Time seemed to slow down again. _

_The mother locked eyes with her child, gazing into their deep, sea foam green depths. They were scared, reflecting fear and betrayal._

_"Yumemi… I-" She now understood why they were here. They had come to take her daughter away. But why? _

_'…Munto suddenly came from the sky and asked-'_

_It wasn't just because of her story, was it?_

_"What do you think you're doing?!" Her husband questioned the men who held his large form down, demanding to be released._

_They were dragging the helpless blonde away._

_She continued to locked gazes with her daughter; the girl looked so lost. Did Yumemi think she planned this?_

_"'Nee-chan!" Chikara desperately tried to grab hold of his sister's outstretched hand. "Where are they taking 'Nee-chan?!" her son cried. _

_Helpless, Nozomi felt her eyes sting and prickle with tears, making the current image of Yumemi blur and become distorted._

_The man with blue eyes callously took her chin, making her look up at him and away from her daughter. "Thank you for your time, Hidaka-san. You don't understand how helpful you have been…" _

_Her throat closed, brown eyes wide with shock. 'What do they mean, 'helpful?''_

_The tight grip on her pale cheeks loosened, along with the strong ones around her back. Nozomi's knees then buckled to the ground. _

_The woman cupped her mouth, trying to prevent herself from sobbing uncontrollably, watching her daughter being whisked away from her._

_'What have I done?' she thought in horror…_

…

The room had gone quiet again; only the ticking of the kitchen clock could be heard.

Munto was the first to speak, breaking the silence, "Do you have any idea _where_ they took her?"

"N-No… But from what we gathered, they are some type of organization who does _not_ want to be found," Nozomi explained.

"What do you mean?" Munto felt his brows furrow again.

"Well, when someone is taken, or has gone missing, we have a system called the police. They are an organized civil force for maintaining order; they bring those to justice and prevent crime, by enforcing the laws." Shigeru sighed.

"We informed them of what happened to Yumemi and they told us to let it be, that they would take care of it. However, after two months of searching, they put the case on standby. They truly have no lead or idea about who those people are. All we have now are the posters we've managed to post up, hoping someone will call…" He sighed, defeated and emotionally drained.

His wife once again squeezed his hand in reassurance. They both truly hoped the magical being would help find their missing daughter.

The king had gone quiet, digesting the information. From what he had seen, that made sense. But where?

He placed his palm on his temple, squeezing the bridge of his nose and jaw locking, he tried to draw out any new information from her memories. A symbol, an icon, anything to give some information…

The couple noticed Munto go deep into thought and had become silent, observing the young man. _'Munto-sama… King of the skies. Who would have known Yumemi would fall for such a marvelous being. He must care for her dearly to sit through all of this… I'm surprised he couldn't find her with his so-called, 'magic.'' _

Nozomi's train of thought paused; she reproached herself for being so doubtful. She should be open to all sorts of possibilities at this point… He was here to help_. 'But is it more than just caring? There was that promise he made… Can he possibly love her as well?'_

Her heart skipped a beat._ 'Will I have to let her go again, once I finally have her back?'_ Mrs. Hidaka intently looked at the king.

The tall man was hunched over, left elbow resting on his black clad knee and cradling his head, the golden signet fitted at the base of his middle finger. Locks of wild fire, untamed, pointed in all sorts of directions. Two long sharp ears appeared from his hair with bangs pulled tightly back behind them; his bent position caused a few strays to fall out, tickling his jaw.

Both of his thick brows were knitted, which creased his chiseled features. Bullion half-bands at his writs seemed to draw out the honeyed color of his skin and brighten his oddly pale eyes. The dark cloth worn by the king fit tightly against his muscular frame. An emerald amulet, oval and smooth, about the size of her two knuckles, sat adoringly at the juncture of his collarbone and chest, while his maroon cape, held by the same golden clasps, cascaded down his shoulders and fanned out to his black booted feet.

Not at all in normal attire… Definitely fit for a king. It seemed that every time he'd walk, his boots would click and goldenrod belt would jingle, drawing attention. It was Asian custom that household members and visitors would take off their shoes when entering the home. She didn't even notice.

Munto felt his brows twitch with slight irritation, feeling the couple's eyes on him, but dismissed it, calculating. Hauntingly recalling their last encounter, he almost eagerly remembered the taste of her lips and shuddered at the memory of her tattered and frail figure.

Step by step he went back to the dream: golden planes, blue skies, red umbrella, white, beautifully clad Yumemi, haunting opaque eyes… Her memories; snippets and snippets of fleeting memories.

_'You could of given me a bit more of a sign, Yumemi…'_ the king groaned to himself, then recalled something.

A sign…

Gift…

247738_._

Ring.

_'Ring!'_ Munto's head snapped, bullion eyes wide with realization. He had her- _his_ ring! She had managed to give it _back_ to him?!

The man hurriedly pulled off the golden band and look at it intensely, ignoring the couple's questioning stares.

"But why would you give this back to me?" he murmured to himself. In the corner of his eye, he saw Nozomi's hands twist and fidget with uncertainty, like pale pink spiders.

Brows knitting, the king felt the gears shift in his head, contemplating her reasoning of why and _how_.

This was the ring he had been wearing since their first meeting, when they had broken through the space-time continuum and temporarily fused both worlds. Although he had to make a few adjustments through the years, because of his growth, he had always had it. Always.

Munto swallowed thickly. _'Was it a sign of rejection?_' He _._ The man didn't take it as a sign of rejection, merely as a cry for help, giving him the only thing she owned and cared for to him.

He continued to fiddle with the gold signet, inspecting it in various angles, seeing that his own distorted image was reflected on its shinning surface. Various magical symbols were engraved on the inside of the warm metal, allowing it to be used with magic and to absorb Akuto alike.

He had given it to her full of protection spells, as a physical parting gift, promising his safe return and to meet again. He planned on offering it back to the girl when all the chaos was over… Declaring a _different_ promise.

However, it seems that Yumemi had figured out its ability to reflect upon the owner's emotions and thoughts. Even more so, it could also be used as a source of magical storage.

Munto felt his thick red brows rise and eyes widen. _Storage._ He mentally kicked himself for being so slow and opened the magical seal on the item, its engravings glowing bright red and metal growing hot. Clearing his thoughts, again he felt the familiar shift of temperature and perspective. This was it…

…

_Clap, clap, clap… The sound of flesh slapping against tile could be heard all throughout the corridor. Hurried footsteps, harsh breathing, raging thoughts…_

_The sound of her breathing was the only thing the girl could hear. Her feet were not running fast enough. Her mind desperately clawed at her actions, pulling every fragment of her being into running. _

_'Find a way out…!' Clover eyes scanned her surroundings as she ran. All she could see was blinding white metal walls and sleek tiled floors. Her side burned, crying red tears every time she took a breath. The girl knew that if she stopped now, she would surly pass out from blood loss._

_Yumemi continued to run pass doors; doors she knew were only entryways to one's personal hell. She needed to stay focused and listen to the small whisper of her heart, which led her way out and told her where to go. _

_Turn left._

_Straight._

_Right-_

_"Halt!" A deep voice boomed, echoing down the hall. Like an animal, the man in a white coat ordered her to stay put- like she would listen. _

_The girl could faintly hear him call for security over the roar in her ears. The grip on her side tightened. She will _not_ give up now, not when her freedom was right in front of her!_

_'Go…'_

_A pair of aqua eyes flashed in her mind's eye._

_'Go…!'_

_Their target was in sight._

_'Go… NOW!'_

_Yumemi lunged towards the set of metal door and tugged; tugged with all her might, until the muscles in her arms ached. She placed her bare right foot on the cool surface, trying to gain more momentum. _

_The girl whimpered; she was so close, so _close_…!_

_Thundering footsteps._

_A bright light._

_Shouts of, "Stop, 247738," and, "Pin her down!"_

_The familiar warmth of magic spread from her very core to the tips of her fingers, air crackling with energy and healing her wounds._

_Suddenly she was pounded roughly into the ground, large hands pinning and ceasing her writhing movements. 'No!' _

_Yumemi continued to struggle, even when her heart sunk, knowing too well that there was no escape; no matter how much resisting was done, it would only cause more pain. She knew she was going to be constantly watched, now. _

_'Even so…' The girl's already glowing body grew brighter with light as she struggled. 'Even so…!'_

_Over the heartbeat roaring in her ears, Yumemi heard spat curses and orders to sedate her. _

_"I will not…!" Again, the magic grew, intensifying and expanding with her flurried emotions and burning at her chest, metal signet white hot with anger and determination. "I will not give up!"_

_Suddenly, like a vacuum, all sound was muted, her vision keenly aware and slow with each breath she took. In the blearing white light, which was created by her own Akuto shining figure, she watched: frame by frame she saw each face, frame by frame she unintentionally viewed the memories of every man who came in contact with her flesh. Frame by frame she…_

_Saw faces… _

_"She is the one."_

_Family, friends, co-workers, strangers, pets, enemies…_

_"…For our loved ones…"_

_Felt emotions…_

_"We will create a new world. A new era…"_

_Jealousy, sadness, pride, lust, greed, horror, betrayal… Power._

_"-Promise of a brighter future…!"_

_They were-…_

_"-don't even know we exist. But soon we-"_

_Nothing else mattered. It was either survive, or die. It was simple, natural. It all came down to-_

_Fear…_

_Fear and power…_

_She…_

_As if physically blown, she snapped out of the memories and plummeted back to her own mind; hungrily gasping for air, vision blurred and body weary. _

_The sound had returned; booming shouts of, "What the hell was that?" and, "Get her out of here before she does any more damage!" echoed and pulsed through her aching skull. Her head was dizzy and she faintly recalled the small pinch of a needle, which pierced her marred flesh. It was not like she would need it, she was already going to pass out, due to the overuse of untamed Akuto and exhaustion, anyway._

_Before her slurred vision faded, Yumemi thought, bewildered, 'We're under Minato Mirai…?'_

…

"Minato Mirai?" the king murmured to himself, aware that the memory was over. The previous hot signet was now cool, laid lifelessly in his tan palm, all its magic drained.

Munto's voice carried over the quiet room and to the awe filled couple, whose faces were pale and eyes wide with shock. The king snug his ring back on his left middle finger. His hard bullion eyes, full of determination, snapped up as he questioned Yumemi's father, Shigeru. "Where is Minato Mirai?"

Startled, the man's thick brows furrowed as he composed himself, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat. "The manmade island of Minato Mirai? Minato Mirai 21? Why, that's off the coast of Yokohama," he declared.

Nozomi finally had gotten over her shock, flattening invisible creases in her orchid skirt.

Seeing that Munto's expression hadn't moved in the slightest, the man assumed he didn't know where Yokohama was. Bending over to start and pull himself up, Shigeru offered, "Here, let me get a map."

The king raised his left hand, slightly telling him there was no need. "Show me," he ordered, flipping his already raised palm upward and, with no effort, allowed his magic to slip to his fingertips, creating a holographic world map.

With his index and thumb, Munto pressed each top corner and spread his fingers, causing the green, floating screen to widen and zoom in; it's latitude and longitude lines grew in size and width, along with the 2-D island of Japan.

With a flick of a wrist, the map turned over, suddenly showing an aerial image of the Pacific isles and his kite shaped kingdom, floating overhead, included. He placed all five pads on the screen and moved it to his right, allowing the trio to view the green holographic map properly.

"We are located here, correct?" Munto inquired the large man, pointing to the Kanto region of Japan. As his flesh made contact with the energy screen, an orange circular symbol popped up, highlighting the suburban area of Kyoto, Japan.

Thick brows furrowed, seriousness etched in his voice as Shigeru hesitantly pointed to the middle-east area of Japan, "This is Yokohama, almost two hundred miles from where we are now, while Mamorai is here…" The man minutely changed his finger's position and showed the king where the connected, manmade island was located.

Tan lips firmed to a line; jaw locking in frustration. He didn't like the fact that it was so close to the main city, worried that many innocent people would most likely get hurt with his rescue. They, the Heavenly people, both in the past and present, have already inflicted so much pain to the humans below them; he didn't want to cause any more unnecessary damage.

Munto then placed his lifted hand to his chin, deep in thought. "Shigeru," the king called out, voice quiet and low, again startling the man in question. Mr. Hidaka wondered how he had known his first name.

"What would it take to evacuate all the people in this enclosed area?" he asked, circling Yokohama fully, as well as part of the main cities of Tokyo and Kamagawa.

The man's brown eyes widened in shock, glasses slipping minutely down the bridge of his nose as he gasped, feeling his wife squeeze his gray pant leg desperately as both stared at the circled area in awe and fright. "E-evacuate?" Shigeru stuttered and flicked his gaze back to the king, in attempt to search for answers.

Bright bullion eyes, glistening coolly under red thick brows, locked eyes with the man, seriousness filling his chiseled features as he answered chillingly, "I have a feeling that there will be some complications with getting Yumemi out. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt." His voice lowered, allowing no question in his demand. "I am vaguely familiar with your systems here; now, answer the question, please, if you will."

Mr. Hidaka swallowed thickly, realizing that rescuing their daughter was definitely more than just a family predicament, but that the whole city of Yokohama was at risk, as well. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he took a moment to clear his thoughts, paused, and then released the held air, making his decision and answered the king determinedly, "The military has that kind of power, the Jieitai, specifically. Contact the Prime Minister, he'd know what to do."

Finally finding his answer, Munto stood, tall frame towering over the couple. "I'm going," he declared, voice booming.

"What will you do now?" Nozomi inquired in a quiet voice.

Munto suppressed the wicked grin, which threatened to spill over his features as he chuckled darkly, "I'm going to make a few calls. Three days should be more than enough time to evacuate the area."

Before he could making any other action in departing, he heard Yumemi's younger brother, Chikara, cry out, "Wait!"

Mrs. Hidaka gasped, not knowing that her son was listening to their conversation this whole time. _'I'll have to talk to him later on…'_ She turned her attention back to the tall, magical being and lightly pulled at his cape, drawing his attention. "You'll bring her back, right?"

Frightened eyes, only that a mother could show, captured his gaze, glistening brightly.

Munto felt his chest give a startling throb, realizing that the expression on her face reminded him of his own mother. Voice lowering, he said softly, "It'll be alright. Our worlds are connected now."

Nozomi's lids widened, not quite understanding but hopeful. "I promised her I'd come back… I'll definitely get her out." His gazed hardened. "But whether or not Yumemi wants to come back _here_ is her decision."

Nozomi's face seemed to gradually break, features twisting, defeated. A soft whimper escaped out of her trembling lips as her grip on the soft red garment laxed. Her arms slowly recoiled and cradled her form as she tried to hold herself together. She already knew the answer…

There was no way her daughter would want to come back after such treatment, such betrayal. "They" would probably be looking for her once she was out…

Her husband joined in holding her, cooing softly to her.

Sighing, Munto felt like a total ass. However, he knew Mrs. Hidaka had to understand all possibilities, the truth.

He tried to soften the blow and quietly added, "Keep an eye out. I'll check up on you time to time and notify you once she is in good health." Nozomi only nodded, eyes tightly shut, and tried not to cry.

After a long pause, shuffling was heard in the siblings' room. Soon enough, the king saw the eleven-year-old hurry down the stairs, carrying a long book by his side. Although he wasn't out of breath, the boy looked flushed, offering the gift with two outstretched arms. Chikara barely came to his navel…

"Here!" he nudged the book towards Munto a bit more, eager to give it to him. "This is Yumemi's. Give it to 'Nee-chan once you get her out, 'kay?" The man's eyes softened to a honeyed gold, recognizing the sketchpad.

"Yes…" His voice didn't waver in emotion, but the king's bright irises showed how truly touched he was.

The adolescent fully understood what was going on; he reminded him of Yumemi's friend, Suzume. The girl was such a wonder; always happy, always _tripping_; but as innocent and as young as she appeared to be, an old soul looked out of the depths of her sparkling gaze…

The king bent down to the boy's eye level and locked bullion with luster brown. "I promise to get your sister out." He paused, swallowing. "I'm not sure when she'll be back, though."

Chikara snorted, then gave a boyish smirk. "I know! You just better take good care of her, Munto-'Nii!"

Chuckling, Munto felt the corner of his lip twitch, forming into a half smile. He liked the boy. The king ruffled his short brunette hair in a sign of affection, giving his approval.

Standing once more, his brows furrowed slightly, realizing that the gift would probably get in the way during his "rescue." He knew using magic was easy enough; it was second nature for he and his people. However, he wasn't so sure when it came to sending individual items. Even if the worlds _were_ one, now, it was still quite a distance.

The king looked at the boy, brows slightly raised; Chikara looked right back, brown eyes full of determination. He recognized such a look with Yumemi's own green irises. _'Yep, they're siblings, alright.'_

Coughing, he shifted is gaze, looking at Nozomi and Shigeru, Yumemi's parents, who were holding one another, and watched him with hopeful expressions. He gave a reassuring nod.

Munto gruffly warned, "Stand back." The boy scurried over to his mother and joined the couple that had taken a few paces back.

Staying in the middle of the living room, he ensured that no harmful amount of energy would be used or done during what he was planning next.

Concentrating, he focused his magic to his core, where the very being of his powers laid, and out to his hands, which held the simple book. Bullion eyes focused intently, not blinking. His maroon cape started to sway gradually, unseen energy crackling, deep red slowly bleeding around the king. He heard the trio gasp; he gave a grunt.

Just like that, his grip on object tightened minutely, and with a flash of light and trail of red particles, the book was gone, transported to the Heavens above. All of this was done in a matter of seconds.

Energy ceasing, his cherry locks fell back to place, wild and just as untamed. An almost sweet, tangy taste of magic lingered in the air.

Munto turned to his right, looked at the bewildered family, "I'll be going," the king declared once again. All stared in awe and gave their thanks.

With that, he once again summoned his magic and departed, leaving the trio and living room in their lonely wake… *1

…

Thank you for the favs and **reviews**, everyone!

Victoria Noble, Raine Haruto, ElfMaidenOfLight, Trsofnaruto, **Mixed-Colors**, Kakura-Sensei, **dany14-black8**, Raine Haruto, CryingSilverFox, nicole135, Elwynn-no-Hime, Devils-only-one, Warrioroftheseventhstar, miki230, darkryubaby, KyoxSakiFan, Elysian1004, aGreatPenName, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, **avatar Achrel**, powerkitty, **PrincessKanako**, The Fluffy Muffin Queen, reader, **AwestruckingAmy123**, YuumiBat, Fullmetal Angel 17, **iloveme264**, Prayer-of-the-Forgotten, SummerStar14, Pen Sil, and ange fanel.

…

A/N: OH MAI GAWD~! 20-question-air is FINALLY DONE DESU! *faint* That took a lot longer than expected, and you all still don't fully understand what happened to poor Yumemi-chan. For the most part, I have it all plotted out but it's going to be difficult to write, so please bear with me. T_T

Even when SO much research was done, I'm still not quite satisfied with this chapter, especially with the "taken" scene. I'm not totally sure where specifically their house is located, but I made some good guesstimations with the research that was done- those areas are, indeed, real. If anyone does actually know, though, please tell me! That'd be great!

The fact that the taken scene was done in Nozomi's POV had pretty much ruined my flashback saga through Yumemi's eyes, but I found it easier and more informative to write it that way…

Also, I noticed that keep changing perspectives: from Munto, to Nozomi, to Munto, to Shigeru, and to Nozomi again… Is it confusing? Irritating? Should I change it? I get the feeling that I should keep it pretty constant, shouldn't I? =/

Continuing with the Nozomi rant, I realized that most of these chapters were in her point of view, and that many of my OC's are women. Sorry about that, I wasn't intentionally being a feminist! XD I thought that Nozomi and her daughter were close (or at least closer)- like how Shigeru and Chikara are. Plus, there are just so many manly *coughsexycough* male characters in Heaven so… WE NEED SOME MORE FEMALES CHARACTERS, OTHER THAN RYUERI! *lame excuse* 9_9;

Chapter five is going to take a while, I have a vague idea on what I want and how to start but I haven't even written it out yet; please be patient. Hopefully the next update won't be somewhere in May, or something. Lol. For the time being, Happy early Thanksgiving/ X-mas etc. =)

Thanks again for all your patience and reviews. From now on, I'll post whom favorited and commented the previous chapter at the end of my A/N's. You all deserve some acknowledgement for being so awesomely awesome. ;) PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND/OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

Ari chan 11/16/10

…

*1: Well if Rui and Shuza could do it… You'd think Munto would be able to teleport (things) as well, right?


	5. Ignorance

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: Hey, guys! I know I keep apologizing, but I'm sorry for the wait! I really am trying to keep these updates constant, but school and a lot of real life dramas keep getting in the way. OTL;;; Automatically assume, now, that you'd be waiting at least a two months, or so, until the next update. ^^;

HOWEVER, give me some credit! I did manage to write a fifteen page one-shot last month! I started this from scratch, after that. We now know what I'm capable of- so I'll do my best to keep these up! Please read _Fever_ when you have the chance! C:

Slowly but surly, the plot is thickening! *rubshandstogether* Mwahahah~! I hope you've noticed! ;-D Enjoy!

As always, big thanks to my betas and Ren, for giving me suggestions on how to thicken a particular scene!

…

Songs: _Head Lock_ and _Walk_ by: Imogene Heap

…

Japanese Index:

-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive, or with those who are grown; an indicated affection: little

Izakaya: "The name "Izakaya" is a compound word consisting of "_i_" (to sit) and "_sakaya_" (sake shop), showing that it originates from sake shops that allowed customers to sit at the premises to drink" (Thank you, Wikipedia!)

Jieitai: The Japan Self-Defense Forces, known as the JSDF: the unified military forces of Japan

Oba-san: Auntie

Oye-ji: The disrespectful term of addressing either (male) strangers, and/or your father: Old Man

Tadaima: I'm home/ back

Umami: "The Fifth and Mysterious Taste:" is one of the five basic tastes together with sweet, sour, bitter, and salty. It's derived from "_umai"_(delicious) and "_mi"_ (taste). (_Wikipedia_, again, I love you.)

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 5: Ignorance

There was a squeak of the silver handle and then a sudden slam of its door counterpart, which vibrated through the empty house. "Tadaima," a tired, feminine voice replied. "Yo, Oye-ji, you home?" Ichiko called out to her father, for good measure. There was no reply; the teen wasn't surprised.

Kicking off her worn-in, black school shoes, she slid her green side-strap backpack on the floor and walked over to the small kitchen of their apartment.

She found a note there and read the scrawled writing: _'Ich, At the Izakaya with the guys. Will be home around 11:30. Leftovers are in the fridge.'_ Ichiko crumpled the scrap paper in the trash-bin. She was used to her father's outings.

_'I'll eat later,'_ she decided as she walked over to the doorway again, grabbed her school bag, took the stairwell into the second story of their apartment, and walked into her room.

It was a silent agreement that she and her father had made: throughout the week she would go school, work at Takashi's shrine, and then "hang out with friends," while he would do his job at the restaurant until the mid-evening, would take a break to bring home leftovers, and then go to the bar- taking the time to sober up and eat with her in the mornings. Easy and simple.

_'Of course,'_ Ichiko thought, while taking off her uniform plaid skirt and replacing it with a pair of light-gray sweatpants, _'we are doing more that just' hanging out.' We're searching for-'_

The teen avoided the thought of _her_ being gone by distracting herself and pulled a long navy tee over her head.

Glancing up into the vanity mirror, Ichiko found a girl she hardly recognized staring back at her. True, she had ash-brown hair, which was pulled at the side by a pair of red hairclips, a well-structured face with high cheekbones, small nose, and brown eyes.

However, she often found her slightly curved figure hunched over, wilted. There were dark bags under those hard eyes, which she thought would always contain such fire, were dim, a mere ember in their reflection.

Of course, she always strived to not look it, continuing with her enthusiastic and encouraging mood, but, more often than not, she would have a short fuse, snapping at her friends and classmates.

Sighing, Ichiko took a weary glance at her school bag, which hung at her desk's chair. She didn't feel like doing homework right now…

She walked over and sat on her bed, placing the back of her head against the wall, avoiding to look at the numerous childhood photos behind her.

With painstaking care, the girl then removed the clips that secured her grown-out bangs, feeling them slide down her face and tickle the right of her jaw once released, and held them delicately in her palm.

These were one of the many pairs of hairclips Yumemi had given to her as a set, as a celebratory present into entering high school. Despite the fact that it had caused her heart to lurch in anguish every morning, it was a reminder of her determination and goal: that she would never give up searching and _find_ Yumemi. No matter what the consequence was, she would keep trying.

She and her pack of friends, Suzume, Kazuya, and Takashi, were the only ones left, who continued to search for the missing girl. At first, there were many squads, friends she had relied on, who had initiated posters, phone calls, and letters.

However, as the months passed, those _friends_ found other things to do, came up with excuses and "were busy." Things started to quiet down.

_Whatever had happened to Hidaka Yumemi?_ constantly stirred the air, but only few had come to pause and notice it's bittersweet sent.

At first, she was very angry and betrayed by their lack of interest, but she came to understand their reasoning: they hadn't gotten any results for their hard work of searching, so they continued on with their lives. It was a very human thing to do.

Ichiko snorted at her own antics, knowing years ago she wouldn't of let something like that go, when it came to the matters of friendship. However, deep in her heart, she knew the fear of abandonment had always been apart of her, ever since her seventh birthday…

…

_Little Ichiko was just on the brink of falling asleep until she heard a slam from downstairs. Startled, the young girl crawled out of bed, stepping over the small amount of presents she had managed to receive from her family and friends, and opened the wooden door. She stared wearily out at the darkened hallway, but swallowed her fear when she heard her father yelling-_

_"What do you mean, Izumi? You can't just-" Her father's face was stark white, shock and betrayal plastered on his young ridged features._

_"Oh, I can, Taki, and will. I'll get the papers to you next month!" her mother replied with cold brown eyes, carrying a suitcase in her left hand and a black umbrella in the other._

_The booming thunder crashed dangerously close outside._

_"M-Mama?" Ichiko inquired, mustering the courage to crawl out of her hiding spot and look upon the tall, dark haired woman._

_Smiling, Izumi bent down to her daughter's eye level and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her short locks. "You be a good girl, alright?" Standing, she left without even saying goodbye._

_Shell shocked and confused, she watched her father engulf her small form, weeping sour apologies as she stared out into the distance in a daze._

_She tried not to hear the words, which escaped the woman's lips previously, thinking that her child wasn't listening: "I've found someone else. I don't want her. Keep her if you want, Taki…"_

…

Ichiko's hand tightened their hold on the pair of red clips with old anger and hurt, knowing she went too far into the memory. Because of that day, she had always had a hard time trusting new people and was overly protective with the ones she cared about. She had to grow up with such a heavy burden on her back- to learn to take care of herself at an early age.

Although she didn't have to cook for herself, her father had taught her, teaching her most of what he knew since he was, proudly, the owner of the Umami. Part of her thought that she didn't need a mother figure- wanted to prove the woman wrong by taking care of herself and being independent.

However, thoughts of her would suddenly flow into her restless mind and she would question why she had left, why she didn't want her? Was it because she acted more like a boy than the little girl she wanted? Was it because she wasn't a "good girl…?"

Snorting, her thoughts drifted to her father. She wouldn't deny it: she loved the old fool, despite his strange perks and bad drinking habits. Even if he hadn't always been around physically, because of his long job hours, she knew that he would be there for her through thick and thin, had promised that he would love her for the _both_ of them.

Taki would let her know, too, when he had the chance, even when those were at the most inappropriate of times, making it awkward when her two childhood friends would come to visit. Yumemi would just smile, while Suzume giggled in delight, thinking his said actions were very sweet.

The small grin that had managed to slip past her firm features was swept off, suddenly recalling a past conversation with the said blonde…

…

_Suzume was snoring softly as she rolled to her side, dragging most of the shared covers with her. Sitting on her host's bed, Yumemi smiled at her younger friend, knowing she'd have to ask Ichiko if she could borrow another blanket._

_Ichiko looked at the girl to her right, a familiar warmth coiling down to her belly as she watched those lush lips curve into a smile. Swallowing, the teen squashed the feeling down, knowing they were not shared the same way._

_"Ichiko, you moved again…" Yumemi said in a patient tone, attenuate_ _hands pausing her pencil work._

_"Ah! Sorry!" Her brown eyes widened in surprise, finally catching herself frowning._

_Yumemi giggled, "It's okay, we can work on it later, of you'd like?" tiling her head to the side ever so slightly._

_Ichiko stared at her friend, guilty. "You sure? I mean, it's for one of you assignments, right?"_

_The blonde nodded. "Right, but it isn't due until another week, so it can wait."_

_Her brows rose. "Yeah? Well that's good, I was getting stiff." The tomboy sighed in relief and then relaxed, lacing her fingers and stretching them high above her head, feeling their coiled protests ease. After, Ichiko asked if she could look at the sketch's progress._

_She may not be a hands-on artist like Yumemi, but she found that her photography skills did come in handy with composition critiques._

_"Nice! Mind if I look?" she glanced up, lightly touching the rough paper with her thumb and pointer finger, asking consent to view her other works._

_Yumemi blushed with shy nervousness, but found herself nodding nonetheless._

_Ichiko grinned in delight, flipped through the well-handled book and absorbed the image each page offered to provide. Many were just sketches, but some were colored with pastel pencil or delicate strokes of painted watercolor._

_Even if she was a little jealous, it was nice to see what Yumemi saw through her own clover gaze._

_Ichiko's form stiffened, finding a picture of __him__ presented on the page._

_True, she had seen him once, when he had whisked the precious girl up into the Heavens, and then another time, through that Purple-Haired Woman's "mirror," but never really had a good look at him. Her nickname for him seemed very fitting._

_"So, this is him, huh?" She inquired, noting that he was wearing some unique, caped outfit._

_"Yeah…" Yumemi's reply was airy and soft._

_When Ichiko glanced up, she noticed the girl clutching the ring necklace hidden beneath her thistle-colored shirt with eyes full of yearning._

_She usually would stop when Yumemi presented such an expression, finding her own bitterness bubble to the surface, but she wanted to know the answer to a question that has constantly been plaguing her thoughts, "Do… Do you like him, or something?" the teen asked, finding herself not able to look into those expressive sea-foam green eyes._

_Ignoring Suzume's slow breathing, there was a thick silence. Ichiko tried to fill it by flipping the page, finding __another__ picture of him on the newly exposed paper…!_

_Her lip tightened into a distasteful line, closing the book shut, and mustering the courage to look up at her cherished friend._

_Yumemi wasn't one who liked to be put on the spot, the brunette knew that through past experiences, but they were best friends- they asked each other things, secrets, right?_

_Or, perhaps, maybe, Yumemi didn't even know the answer to her own obvious feelings…_

_"I…" the blonde quietly gasped out, blinking out of her dazed stare. "I think I do…" A pretty rouge peppered her cheeks._

_Ichiko wanted to smack her head against the wall behind her, truly hating her own existence at that moment, when she realized that she was correct about Yumemi's sudden dawned realization. On one hand, she is always glad to be of help to her friend, but on the other… What about her _own_ feelings…?_

_She wanted to yell in frustration, shake the girl by the shoulders, and tell her how she really felt, and-! And…_

_She wanted to cry…_

_"Wha-What got you to like him, anyway? I mean, weren't you scared shitless of him in the beginning?" The brunette continued, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat._

_Yumemi smiled at the irony of her and the king's special situation. "Well, he can be quite intimidating, at first, but once you get to know him, he really is a gentleman. He promised to protect me…"_

_'And hadn't I done the same thing…?' Ichiko hissed in her mind, feeling acidic bile lurch in her stomach, making her woozy. "But that's the thing-" the tomboy snapped aloud. "How in the hell did you 'get to know him' when you only knew him for, what, a week- not even? I _know _you weren't stupidly running off to see him, or anything- him being in the _sky_and all!" she growled, letting her temper get to the best of her._

_She expected Yumemi to be wilted before her, because of her outspoken words. However, surprisingly, she found the girl deep in thought, contemplating._

_"Empathy…" she began, "What got me to like him was empathy."_

_Ichiko felt her brows furrow in confusion, tried to decode what her friend meant, and waited patiently for her to give an explanation._

_"We…" Yumemi moistened her lips, having difficulty forming her thoughts. "I don't even understand it myself, but we just know one another; can sense when one of us is near."_

_There was a pause. "Okay, now you really lost me… What?"_

_Yumemi smiled, one that was contained such suppressed sadness. Ichiko noted it with chilling familiarity, remembering her farewell on the ferries wheel almost a year ago. "Munto has been alone for a long time, Ichiko… Many people hated him for something he had no control of. He really just needed a friend… And, well, it became more than just that, I guess."_

_She could almost taste it, knew what Yumemi was going to say, but never spoke aloud: "You know what it's like to be alone. I know what it's like to be an outcast…"_

_"So, he likes you, too…?"_

_Yumemi fiddled with the ring on her neck. "Y-yeah… At least, I think he does…"_

_Ichiko tried to process the newly given information but realized that she needed time. "I'm gonna use the bathroom." The shorthaired girl excused herself, gently placing Yumemi's sketchbook on her bed, and stepped over the oblivious, sleeping Suzume._

_On her way back, she prayed to every god she could think of that the blonde wouldn't notice the swollen redness under her eyes when she returned…_

…

The sudden chirp of her cell phone caused Ichiko to break out of her reverie, bringing herself back to reality in a blink. Composing herself, she lifted her laky form off the softness of her mattress and walked over to answer it.

She didn't even bother to look at the ID, knowing it was probably one of her friends giving her any new updates in their research. "Hello?"

There was a pregnant pause, Ichiko was almost inclined in asking if anyone was there until, a familiar, feminine voice was heard, "…Ichiko-chan?"

Rage coiled to her very core. She had to take a moment to breathe and count to ten before snapping, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't hang up right now, Oba-san? What do you want?"

A small voice yelled at her for acting snippy to the older woman, knowing she had taken her in as if one of her own. But another selfish, darker tone consumed her thoughts, was angered at them for treating Yumemi in such a distrustful manner.

True, one would think the idea was very farfetched but… She was their _daughter_, dammit! Yumemi wasn't one to _lie_…!

"Do you… Can we talk?" Nozomi asked hesitantly.

"Why? Would you even listen to what I have to say? It's not like you wanted to do that with _your daughter_," she bluntly jabbed, rubbing salt in both of their emotional wounds.

The was a silent gasp, but the mother's voice was soon heard through the receiver once again, "You have every right to hate me, Ichiko-chan, just… May I ask you something?"

The teen combed her fingers through her unraveled bangs. "What is it?" she signed, all diatribe feelings snuffed out, replaced with drained weariness.

"Do you know who Munto is?"

"Of course I do. Yumemi told me about him," she replied slowly, thoughts moving like quicksilver, and tried to connect to where the conversation was heading.

"…And you believed her?"

An exasperated sigh; she surprised herself by not losing her temper. "Yes. I was there for two of the times he had come. I may of not been able to see him, myself, but… Her reaction was enough."

She paused, suddenly remembering, "Plus, she's been seeing those damn islands since we were kids, Oba-san. Why? It's a little late for you to believe her, you know?" *1

_…Now that she's gone._

There was a long silence and then a very quiet reply, "He came here today…" The woman's voice shook every so slightly.

Ichiko's eyes widened, not even sure if she had heard her correctly. "What…?" Her form stilled with bated breath, clutching the phone with sweaty palms.

"Munto came here today," Nozomi repeated. "He came to ask us questions. He's looking for Yumemi," she choked.

"No way…" Ichiko breathed. "How… Why…?"

_'Why hadn't he come to _us_? _We_ are the ones making progress, not her family—!'_

"Come by tomorrow, when you can," she offered. "I don't feel comfortable telling you here." There was something in the tone of her voice that warned Ichiko not to argue. How could she refuse?

"…Alright." Nozomi was saying her farewells when Ichiko quietly stopped her, "Oba-san, wait…" Guilt squeezed her chest in a vice grip. "Sorry for yelling… Just… I…"

She was having trouble explaining her thoughts. There were too many emotions to express verbally.

She could visualize the brunette smiling. "It's alright, Ichiko-chan. I'll see you tomorrow," the mother's voice light and forgiving.

"See you tomorrow…" Ichiko replied in a daze. The receiver soon ended with a soft click.

The teen wasn't sure how many minutes had passed as she sat there, holding the beeping phone at her ear, but a sudden explosion of hope filled her breast, causing her to grin so wide that her cheeks hurt. As much as she didn't like the man, she knew she could trust him…

He was going to bring Yumemi back.

Yumemi was coming back.

Yumemi was coming _home…!_

Tan fingers fumbled on the green cell's keys, typing Suzume's number with furious determination. She didn't even give the petite brunette time to answer a welcoming reply. "Suzume! Change of plans…!"

…

Kan Naoto, the Prime Minister of Japan, sat, hunched over his desk as he continued to read and sign piles upon piles of paperwork. Glancing up at the clock, its stark black hands read 10:35 against its white face. The man paused to squeeze the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

A sudden ringing of his office phone broke him out of his short moment of rest. Straightening his back, the elder man picked up the communication device. "Kan speaking."

"Good evening, Prime Minister, I'd like to discuss an important message with you," a male voice answered politely.

The man was slightly taken aback, expecting his secretary, Kanna, to address him first, before he received a call. Naoto continued to sign his documents, curtly addressing, "Who is this speaking?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment. I warn you that this message should not be taken lightly." The elder man's hand stopped, noting the hinted threat the athoritive voice proposed. "In regards of the citizens' safety, I need you to evacuate the isle of Minato Mirai within a five mile radius."

Dark brows furrowed in distaste, knowing he had heard false threats like this before. Regardless, he clicked a file on his computer, connecting the phone-tracking device as a precaution. "Excuse me?" he answered, waiting for the program to load and search for the man located on the other end.

"This not a bluff. Things are going to be very dangerous in three days. People will be injured if they are within that island's location," the man continued. "I don't want any unnecessary victims."

The program continued to search, slowly drawing in to the Honshu island and then to the metropolis city of Japan: Tokyo.

"Do you realize what you are even asking? I demand you tell me who you are and what's going on!" the Prime Minister ordered.

"I'm giving you three days to prepare them to safety, Kan, that should be more than enough time. Consider this your first warning. I'll be waiting there by 15:00." The phone ended with a click.

Sighing in defeat, the man placed the phone back in its proper place, seeing that the computer didn't have enough time to directly track the locator.

Again, just as he was before he received the phone call, he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling another load of stress piled upon his shoulders. _'Should I believe this?'_ he inquired to himself. His jaw tightened, knowing the safety of his people was on the top of his priorities as Prime Minister. Nonetheless, he had his doubts.

He was going to have to talk to the Minster of Defense and the Jieitai Council about this…

Picking up the receiver once again, Naoto typed in the number and code to get directly to the Ministry of Defense, "Hello, Kan, here. We've got a situation…"

…

Thank you for favs and **reviews**, everyone!

**Mixed-Colors**, **avatar Achrel**, **AwestruckingAmy123**, **iloveme264**, **Pen Sil**, Alexis128, n**icole135**, **Nikki-4**, Starsfallingdown, mountaingirl47, o.-hime.0.o, **KayL1**, **Naybas**, Mistress Of the Bloody Night, Asarin159 LoreilDarksky00, **dany14-black8**, and **Kitty**!

…

A/N: I had to give Ichiko some more character development and explanations for her abandonment issues. She and our little party of heroes will definitely get some screen time! Haha!

I know I mentioned this in my most recent one-shot, _Fever_, however, most of you probably have noticed that I've made Ichiko (romantically) like Yumemi.

I'll be totally honest, if I had originally seen just the OVA's, I would of viewed her just as a protective friend. However, since I had seen the series first, with all of those shojo-ai hints, I'm making her bi for the sake of angst. Yay for more angst! :D

Sorry for messing up the whole Prime Minster concept; it was very short, in my opinion. While I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, I'm also trying to keep the plot decent and not too confusing and side-tracked with every other scene. Even with research, some facts may not be accurate or just plain sketchy, so bear with me, please. Haha. Plus, it's FANFICTION, people! XD

Although this chapter is a bit on the thin side, when it comes to the length of text, I strive to write about six pages per chapter. I was gonna add another scene, featuring Ichiko and Nozomi's conversation, but I decided to keep that until next chapter…

As always, I look forward to your comments! ^^ Thanks again for being so patient! Until next time!

Cheers!

Ari chan 4/11/11

…

*1: I know Ichiko was technically there for _three_ out of the four times Munto had come, in attempt to get Yumemi's virginity [;D] power, however, during that last time, she and Yumemi were on their way to look for Suzume; she ran further ahead than Yumemi, so maybe she didn't' even noticed the other girl's hold up.


	6. Apprehension

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: One last chapter, until the _real_ meat starts! 8,D This one mostly emphasizes on how much Yumemi's kidnapping really affected the people she is surrounded by.

Sorry again, everyone, for the prolonged update. Although I had plenty of time during the summer, I had no motivation. And yet, when I have no time, I have motivation! XD How ironic!

Because school has started up once again, updates are obviously gonna be slow. It's quite the load, this semester. However, since these are the core chapters, which I've been eager to writing, updates might be closer in between dates.

**PLEASE NOTE**: _New Beginnings_, which I've been rambling about, time to time, in my other fics and drawings, is going to be it's own separate story. I was planning another fic, very similar to the plot, so I decided to make it with a happy ending.

So, there is going to be NO PROLOGE to _Waiting For You_. But there will be a sequel. I've already got it planned out. Lol. Sad, isn't it? ^^;

Also, I have started a new Forum for this series, which can be found here: http:/ forum. fanfiction forum/ Munto/ 92846/Just giving you all the heads up. Come leave a comment, when you get the chance! It's pretty much only three of us exchanging ideas and opinions! XD

As always, there is fanart (spoilers) on my DA page. All are welcome to give them a view!

Look out! Bad-(sexy)-assed Munto is here! UNF! ;-P

…

Songs: _Diary of Jane_ by: Breaking Benjamin, _30 Minutes_ by: t.A.T.u, _What Must a King Do?_, and_ The Wolf _(from the 300 Soundtrack) by: Tyler Bates [Lots of songs from this amazing album will be featured in the next few chapters. :D I suggest taking a listen~!]

…

Japanese Index:

Anata: Endearment towards the husband: love, dear

Bento: A single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine

-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive, or with those who are grown; an indicated affection: little

Jieitai: The Japan Self-Defense Forces, known as the JSDF: the unified military forces of Japan

Koishii: Endearment towards the wife: love, dear

Mou: Jeez, really

Neh: Hey, huh, 'kay, okay, yeah

Oba-san: Auntie

Ojamashimasu: Literally means, "I'm going to get in your way" or, "I will disturb you;" informal way of saying, "Sorry for interrupting/Excuse me for the intrusion."

Onii-san (when talking about/to someone's brother), Ani-san (when talking about one's brother), 'Nii-san/-chan: (Older) brother, bro

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 6: Apprehension

Slowly the sun began to rise, peeking out of the low cloudbank and painting the skies with pastels of pale yellow and blue. The street lamps and cars spotting the streets, like flickering fireflies, began to burn out, since the natural, celestial star above provided them with light.

Its long rays, which first broke from the horizon, caressed, and gradually soaked the town of Tokyo and its massive, thousand-foot tower. Upon the top of a red metal bar sat a lone figure that overlooked its awakening city and his pervious destination, which was hundreds of miles away: Kyoto.

With his forearm resting upon his clad thigh, Munto brooded over the uncertainty of what was to come in the next seventy-two hours. That night, he had cautiously surveyed the area, keeping out of site, and, with enough focus, could, indeed, pinpoint life under the man-made island of Minato Mirai.

Still, the fact that he was unable to sense Yumemi's previous grief and capture worried him immensely.

Before their most recent dream, he had put aside the reason of how and why she hadn't mistakenly contacted him through their connection. It was usually at random, but their shared dreams had come in handy, when they would inform one another with their life updates.

However, as the months progressed, some small, irritant voice nagged that she had forgotten about him and moved on.

Although the rational part of himself understood that that would make things much easier for her, he found himself vexed to why his heart would twist so, when that thought came to mind. Munto knew he had feelings for her, but had sworn to himself that if she did manage to find another, he would let her go and support her.

_'That's a lie and you know it,'_ a possessive voice hissed in his mind. _'I asked her first! She agreed! She promised that she would wait- would wait until I returned and-'_

The king felt the bite of nails pinch the inside of his palms. _'You can't even fathom how difficult this has been for me, during these past two years, Yumemi.'_

Munto sighed, casting his burning gaze out onto the sunrise, and firmly declared, _'I promised,'_ remembering those same three syllables, which brushed past his own lips during their previous departure, _'that I'd come back. Now…'_

However, the situation had changed for the worst. So, he silently created another pledge to himself, _'You are the one whom I wish to protect. I promise, I'll get you out and bring you home- no matter what the cost!'_

A flashback of her surprised clover gaze filled his mind's eye; the memory of her precious warmth and the softness of her developing figure caused his skin to tingle.

"Yumemi…"

It was soon replaced with the recent, shocking sight of her tattered, crying form; the chilling feel of her blooming red chest.

"Yumemi…!"

Both memories caused his heart to throb with anticipation and fear…

…

_The descending sun painted the summer sky deep royal blues and purple, creating a watercolor of possibilities with the rising moon. The echoing of footsteps shattered their thoughtful silence._

_"Suzume's hand, huh?" Ichiko murmured. "My hand is bigger than a guy's," she explained, raising her right tanned palm and observing it closely. "What guy would want to hold my hand?"_

_Ichiko glanced at her friend, who was carefully watching her own feet with a crescent of a smile. However, her luster green eyes suddenly widened, features morphing into a mixed expression of surprise, awe, and concentration. A small gasp emitted from her lips, Ichiko noted, and paused her stride to peer at the girl._

_"Yumemi, what's wro-"_

_Suddenly, the blonde cried out in surprise and was knocked off her feet by some invisible force. Ichiko took a few steps back by the oddity of it all and felt her brows furrow with worry._

_'This is just like this morning…' she recalled, viewing the familiar, awe filled expression on her face._

_"Yu-me-mi…" the blonde answered in a broken reply, voice small and timid._

_'What in the world?'_

_"Yumemi?" Ichiko walked up to her friend and got down on her knees. Yumemi didn't reply, just stared with a drawn gaze._

_Suddenly her expression changed to a guarded one. "Who are you?"_

_"What do you mean, 'who are you?' It's me, Ichiko!" The brunette replied and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Yumemi?"_

_That seemed to draw a reaction, at least. The girl blinked. "Is this the dream I always have?" she whispered to herself._

_Anger then rushed through Ichiko's veins, recalling their childhood of when she had to protect the blonde from name-calling and scornful accusations. 'That's it…' Ichiko grabbed Yumemi by the shoulders and shook her firmly. "Yumemi!"_

_"Ah!" the blonde cried._

_"Yumemi, get a grip of yourself!" Ichiko got close to Yumemi's face, grounding her with a hard look._

_"Huh?"_

_"What do you mean, 'huh?' Mou…" she sighed, thankful that things were back to normal, and explained, "I'm worried about Suzume, but I'm also worried about you too, you know!" squeezing her shoulder in emphasis._

_That was when his name had first brushed against her lips, the tone airy and full of wonder, "Munto…" *__1_

…

"Oh, come in Ichiko-chan. Hello there, Suzume-chan, Kazuya-kun, Takashi-kun," Nozomi invited with a smile.

Suzume gave a high-pitched reply, waving enthusiastically, while Kazuya curtly nodded in recognition, and Takashi bow politely, stuttering, "Ojamashimasu." Each of the teens removed their slush-covered shoes and entered the warm house.

"Sorry for not giving you a warning, Oba-san," Ichiko apologized, realizing that it was rude to have invited more people than she informed. However, as soon as she told Suzume of the news, it quickly spread to Kazuya, and then Takashi, who both wanted to come and hear it for themselves.

"It's quite alright. There are plenty of snacks for everyone," the mother said as each of the four teens made their way to the living room.

Years back, she would have been a bit nervous in inviting the rebellious, Takamori Kazuya, into her home. However, knowing that he was the boyfriend of Suzume, as well as their feat from four years ago, made it clear that he was a noble and kind young man.

"Please, have a seat," the woman offered and placed a bowl of rice crackers and colorful fingered goods on the wooden table. Suzume sat next to it, on her knees with minor formality, and started to dig in, thanking her 'aunt' for the snacks. The other three teens kept the food untouched and waited expectantly for Nozomi to start.

"Are you sure you all don't want something warm to drink?" she inquired from her single cushioned perch. "It's cold out there."

"We're fine, Oba-san," Ichiko replied patiently, posture straight as a board. The softness of the tan couches offered no comfort to her stilted figure. "Please tell us what happened."

"Well then," she sighed and tucked a stray lock behind the shell of her ear. "How should I begin?" she muttered to herself and then decided, "You know who Munto is, correct?"

"Yes." It was Kazuya who replied.

Nozomi was a bit surprised at this. It was given that her daughter had most likely told her two precious friends, but this young man, too?

He took no offense to her curious look and explained, "Suzume told me of Yumemi's ability when we started dating," offering a hand to the luster-eyed girl. "As well as their story, when they got back."

"Got back?" the woman inquired.

All exchanged weary looks.

"You mean Hidaka-san didn't tell you?" Takashi whispered, appearing almost guilty.

Nozomi started to fret. What had her daughter not mention, this time?

With a sigh, Ichiko gave a summary of their almost-fatal encounter, "We went there, Oba-san, Suzume and I. Yumemi saved us and brought us to her island."

The mother placed a hand to her lips in shock. "Oh my."

"It was amazing," Takashi started and adjusted his glasses in the obscurity of it all. He was getting all technical, again. "Hidaka-san literally came from the sky- as if emerging from a wormhole of some sort. I'm glad she did when she had. Who knows what would have happened if she had come a second later." It fascinated him, being so interested in technology and science. Oh, what progress they still have yet to accomplish!

The question of what had happened to the two girls almost brushed past her lips, but Nozomi held her tongue and continued to listen patiently.

The tomboy couldn't help but to smile a glance, recalling of how she had always wanted to see the sky Yumemi used to mention for so long, and then be _standing_ there, on the rocky soil, with her own two booted feet.

However, her grin dwindled into a small frown. "She told us to stay with that woman. She said it was too dangerous." Ichiko sighed, feeling a hurtful pang of rejection etch her heart.

"I see…" Nozomi whispered.

"But we got to watch over her, at least! Just like when Ichiko and Yumemi did for me during that summer," Suzume said with a smile, glancing at her boyfriend and the humbled tomboy. "The Pretty Lady showed us through her mirror so we wouldn't worry so much."

She took another bite out of her sweet cracker and continued reassuringly, "We didn't get to meet him, but he's a nice man and protected Yumemi, so everything should be okay," referring to the redheaded king with a nod.

All were touched by her simple words, knowing that, perhaps, she was trying to comfort them all with hope and melt the fearful dread that chilled their hearts.

"Alright," Nozomi started with a better understanding. "You see, yesterday, after dinner…"

…

"You seem happy today, Chikara-kun!" the girl acknowledged with a smile. Her luster eyes warmed, creating a lovely image with the way her chin-length locks fanned her rogue cheeks.

Today Shika was wearing a pair of simple black stockings, to avoid the chill of the early January air, a gray skirt, and a pink top, both which peeked through the neck and the hem of her customary, oversized lavender sweater. He swore she wore that thing _every_ day- even in the heat of the summers! It was just a part of who she was, like an attached icon of some sort.

Just like how his sister's flower pin was…

The adolescent tried to hide the blush that crept up his neck. He wasn't expecting her to be so close like that!

"Y-yeah." Then he placed his mask facade and leaned back on the heels of his chair, with his arms resting on the back of his head, in a relaxed manor. He was failing at concealing the glee that rushed through his veins.

Munto-Nii was bringing his big sister back. She was coming home!

"Yeah, Hidaka," one of the older boys sneered from across the room. "Why the stupid face?"

"_Shut it_, Sujimura," Chikara snapped in a cold tone, getting back on all fours of his seat and slamming his palms on the smooth wood, which caused both his bento and Shika to jump. *2

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he continued to mock in a frightened fashion, "What are you gonna do, kiss the cement again?" egging him on.

The boy felt his jaw lock and turned away in understood defeat, trying not to let his pride get too squashed in the process. Sujimura guffawed in victory, which caused Chikara to glare at the adolescent.

All he wanted to do was shove the pair of chopsticks he was currently eating with up his pimpled nose and kick him out the window of their second floor classroom.

He thought he was so tough, the fool, using his size and extra year of age as an advantage. He still remembered the previous black eye he had received in the gang fight.

The brunette continued to broil, recalling the inappropriate things that he and his little lackeys said about his missing sister. Those _jerks!_ He'll show them!

"Chikara-kun?" Shika called out in concern, breaking him out of his dark reverie, "Are you okay?" giving him a worried look.

His knuckles relaxed their tightened grip, thankful that the girl was there to support him. Unfortunately, many of his so-called "friends" had cut the ties of their partnership because of his recent aggressive behavior- in his most time of need. True, he still had Keigo and Masahiro, but he always felt like he was a burden to his parents.

His habits of playing video games still stood strong, but the couple noticed they had become more graphic and violent- more dark- in their genre for an eleven-year-old.

They weren't quite sure what to get him, that most recent Christmas, if one would call it that, with their oldest child missing. All he requested was for his sister to return home. Of course, not even "Santa" could give him that.

His mother was not pleased when she had received a call from the principle, informing her that her son had gotten into a fistfight. It wasn't the quiet simmering she had presented, which hurt him so much, as she placed the icepack on his bruised left eye, but the disappointed look. She was disappointed in him.

Chikara sure got the lecture from his father, later on, when he returned home that night from work. They had enough problems, he informed the injured boy; he understood that things were difficult, but encouraged him to keep doing well in school. That's all he really could do, besides hope and pray for some kind of miracle.

After almost six months of waiting, it finally had…

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chikara reassured the fretting, soft-spoken girl with a slight smile. She relaxed and lifted her lips in response with a sigh, glad that he no longer was brooding.

The boy looked out the window and viewed the empty sky, which held his friend's kingdom. His fist tightened again, this time in quiet determination.

Munto-Nii was bringing his sister back.

Yumemi was coming home.

…

_Ichiko didn't have any idea to where she was headed, however, as the island continued to descend closer and closer to the Earth, she knew she had to hurry._

_Multiple twists and turns, houses, highway, streets- no wait, she's been here before! Arg! So frustrating! Where could her friend have run off to?_

_Suddenly, the purple diamond started to disappear and glistened like specks of fairy dust, daring to never return, and forever be engraved in her memory. _

_It was then that she had a thought, which caused the grin upon her lips to disappear and morph into a frown. _

_If this were the sky that Yumemi always sees, would she want to reach for it, too? Did she want to go there?_

_No, she wouldn't leave them! She belonged here, on the ground, and-! _

_'But…' Ichiko thought to herself._

_That small hesitation; that inquiry…_

_No! No, no! She wouldn't do that! She wouldn't _abandon_ them!_

_The whisper of fear crept in her heart, recalling an all too familiar feeling of dread. _

_"I don't want her. Keep her if you want, Taki…"_

_With that, the tomboy increased her pace and stretched her blue-sneaker feet even farther in attempts to search for her precious friend._

_'Yumemi…!'_

…

"Minato Mirai?" Suzume paused her munching and tilted her head minutely.

"Yes," Nozomi nodded. "Munto mentioned that she was located under it. How? I'm not sure, but…" Her voice drifted off, suddenly quiet with apprehension. It thickened the air and caused an uncomfortable silence.

"That would make sense," Kazuya mumbled to himself. "We didn't search there."

"You're right!" Takashi exclaimed and adjusted his glasses. "That was never on the list. I'm sure if we-"

"Takashi!" Ichiko hissed. He wasn't supposed to be talking about _that!_

"O-oh!" The boy straightened and stuttered an apology, finally catching his slipup.

Nozomi's brows furrowed with worry. "Ichiko-chan…" Her heightened mother instincts rose. "What's going on here?"

The tomboy felt her hands start to break into a cold sweat. Great, they all had managed to keep it a secret for this long, and yet, when some actual proof gets mixed into their twisted hope, everything _shatters_.

"Uhh… We've been searching for Yumemi during Winter Break," she answered vaguely.

Of course, she stretched the truth. It was technically true, they had been searching during their vacation, but it has been _much_ longer than those two weeks. More like five months.

The mother's eyes softened. "Oh…" But her guard was up once again, giving Ichiko a knowing look.

They all have definitely been up to something. That was proven correct with the nervous fidgeting both Takashi and Suzume presented. Kazuya was relaxed as ever, but Ichiko looked up at her, determined, with her back straight and chest puffed out.

No, she was not backing down; she was not going to lose them, too! This was all probably something they could get very much in trouble for.

"We-" the teen started, however, was cut off with a sudden ring of the telephone, which ceased their strung conversation.

Nozomi stood to answer it, but not without giving them all a stern glare. She did not appreciate their secrets, especially when it involved any possible information of her daughter's whereabouts. "Hello?"

"Koishii?" She immediately recognized her husband's voice, but noticed it was strained. Shigeru was never one who got unsettled easily.

"Anata?" she breathed and adjusted the black receiver to her clad shoulder. "What is it?" She glanced up at the kitchen clock. Why, what was he calling at this hour for? It wasn't his break, yet.

"Turn on the news. He's done it." The man's voice was full of seriousness. The mentioning of _him_ caused her heart to quicken in pace. Could it be?

Rotating, she requested Suzume to hand her the remote from under the VCR cabinet, and clicked the television on. Luckily, while the petite girl passed, she caught herself before tripping over her own two socked feet. She presumed it was understandable, with her walking on the freshly polished wooden floors.

All teens shifted to observe the visual box, finding the customary news reporters explaining their most resent update: "And it appears that all citizens have been requested to evacuate the area of Minato Mirai. The reason of why is unknown, however, in forty-two hours it is certain that…" showing an aerial visual of lined-town's people removing themselves from the manmade isle.

"What's happening? Is it true?" Shigeru whispered.

The man worked for an advertising industry and had heard whispers from his return to the restroom. He went to his computer right away and was proven correct through the Internet. He needed to inform his wife.

"Yes… He really did it. They're evacuating," she replied in awe. Whatever Munto had done to persuade their Prime Minster was a mystery to her, but she was glad.

Her husband sounded relived and briefly told her that he might be returning home later than planned, then mentioned that he better head back to work. She bid him farewell and let the teens go, but not without their cup of hot chocolate, which she insisted on drinking.

It seemed that they weren't going to confess, even after pleading. However, she gave them all a warning, informing them that whatever they had managed to get themselves involved with should stop, that things would be now taken care of with the Magical King.

Later on, Nozomi found herself standing at the kitchenette and testing the contents of their evening dinner stew. It would be nice with this cold weather; but it needed more salt. She added more in the pot, as well as a select few other spices, and tasted it once again. Better.

However, that didn't stop the bitter ache in her heart, as she took a glance at her empty left side, where her daughter would be helping her prepare the meal. She put the small saucer down, alongside her cutting knife, and gave a heavy sigh.

The woman briefly wondered, to wherever place had been holding her Yumemi, if they had been feeding her well. Oh, she hoped; and yet, the chill in her gut informed her that it was untrue. She tried to deny it, she really had, and attempted to continue back to making their meal.

Her cutting paused.

No, she wouldn't hide it any longer and feed herself such false lies. As a mother, she had the _right_ to worry!

She was really starting to feel her age. Her chest and shoulders always held such a weight and she noticed that small crow's feet were starting to appear alongside the occasional gray hair on her head. For goodness sake, she was only forty-four!

Was she a bad mother? Did her children blame her for all of this? Only time could tell. And even with such time, her body continued to weep in remorse.

_'Please be safe, Yumemi,'_ Nozomi prayed and looked out at the clouded skies, from the small window. _'Only three more days…'_ she reminded herself and resumed her cooking.

"Chikara should be home from soccer practice, soon," she whispered to herself, trying to fill the empty house with some warmth of hope...

…

"Neh, Kazuya?" his girlfriend started, "Do you think everything will be okay with Yumemi?"

The blue-eyed boy turned to stare at Suzume, who was haloed by pink lighting of the setting sun. It was not even five, and yet the days were so much shorter than that one summer, where they would sit at this spot and talk for hours. Because of their furious searching and job shifts, they didn't always have time for such conversations.

Although she had kept her ageless attitudes, appearing almost childish to others, there was a mature aura about her. The positive girl hardly ever became doubtful.

"I'm really not sure," he answered honestly and reached for her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. "All we can do is wait and believe in Munto."

She turned to give him a warm smile and weaved her fingers with his. Lush lips then dwindled into a small pout and her worried eyes flickered back to the Kino River's water. "It just doesn't feel right," Suzume sighed.

The girl saw things differently. It was no gaze, like Yumemi's, but many of the "feelings" she got almost always turned out to be true.

It looks like she needed more reassuring than he had thought. Kazuya gave her left palm a tug, and she then found herself curled in his chest. "Believe in them," he whispered, strong arms tightening their hold. "Just as they believed in us; just as you believe in me."

She relaxed in his supportive embrace and snuggled closer; not at all bothered by the disapproving stares they received of their open affection. "Okay…"

Tomorrow it starts.

Tomorrow the real tension begins.

…

"Get it together, Amasawa!" One of the soldiers gave him a playful smack on the shoulder, which caused him to almost lose the long gun in his shaking hands. "No need to be scared, _Butterfingers!_" he snickered.

Tadaharu gave a disgruntled look and recovered his position. They were at it again- teasing him- just because of his smaller-than-usual size and height for a teen his age.

The Commander, himself, said that someone like him was not fit for battle. However, the older teen insisted. No matter what they threw at him, he accepted whole-heartedly and was up to the challenge. Over time, the stoic man took him in for his courage, but never planned on putting him up front.

Because of this, he prayed that his father would be finally proud of him. He was a smart boy, would probably be better off going to college as a scientist or teacher of some sort, but he wanted to do what his retired Old Man had always dreamed of: taking his place in the battle field.

Now, this was no longer training, the time for a real feat was about to happen and he wasn't sure what to expect. Whatever was planned for this day was going to be dangerous.

Of course, if the rumors were true…

The air was thick with tension and anxious whispers between his comrades could be heard throughout the silence:

"Are you sure the Prime Mister should be here?" one observed.

"You think this is all a fluke?" another questioned.

"Man, I've got to take a leak." Shinamori sighed at his side.

"Hush!" Tadaharu hissed. It was almost three-o'clock. This was no time for such games.

The reason of _why_ their Minster was at Minato Mirai was unknown. He shouldn't be here, out of all places, but perhaps the man, himself, was curious to what was to come. Perhaps Kan wanted proof, that all of this was yet another rumor?

In the background of all the murmurings he noticed a feminine voice, unlike the occasional women in their group of fighters. Turning, he saw a newswoman and her single cameraman on the side, filming her report next to the helicopter their leader had rode on.

Now, this was preposterous! What were they doing here? Wasn't the whole purpose of the so-called "warning" used for evacuating such citizens?

The scrawny boy huffed at the obscurity of it all and resumed back into formation; awaiting for his Commander's orders.

Something in the air shifted just before the older man's walky-talky sparked with life, informing that a _visitor_ was here. It caused the restless men of the Jieitai to still with seriousness. His shaking grip tightened to a firm hold.

They're _situation_ has begun.

"Attention!" the buzzed-cut Commander ordered, "Prepare yourselves, men! This is no time for dilly-dallying!" voice cold and ready for battle.

All paused, awaiting with bated-breath for what was to come. Suddenly, out of the mist of the cold air, two dark figures emerged, all who recognized as their own. Behind the two guards was a man with shocking red hair and a maroon cape.

He was tall, like an American, and as he stepped closer, Amasawa saw that he had strangely pointed ears and golden eyes. How odd. However, he held his tongue, for the muscular man had an _air_ about him, which screamed of power. This was not someone to take lightly.

Was this their threat?

Bullion eyes peered at their group, as if observing his situation. His mouth deepened its stitched frown. The king was obviously not pleased.

_'How human. They never learn from their mistakes, do they?'_ he growled to himself.

Munto was here for the hunt, allowing no mercy to what was broken. He has come to claim justice and take back what was rightfully his.

The wolf has come to play.

…

Thank you for favs and r**eviews**, everyone!

**avatar Achrel**, **Pen Sil**, Nikki-4, **mountaingirl47**, Foxmage, **Victoria Pendragon**, Love Psycho, sunnymel8, ThornRose16, Emcronia, **ThexWhitexPhoenix**, Lunatih, Redhead1316, maxeyn, Pink-Cherry-angel, **Blue Wolf Miko**, LiliumInterSpenius, Sones, angels-devilish-thoughts, and **Minx The Shadow Thief**.

…

A/N: ASDFGHJKL~! I'm so excited, you guys~! Eeee! I can't wait to start the next chapter! :D

Now, to talk about this last section: I'm not very good with the military system and how it works, however, I'm trying to make it as plausible as possible, so please bear with me. Lol.

The whole "wolf" tidbit, at the end, was strung from the following theme song, up top, as well as my most recent one-shot, _Smother Me_. (MATURE FIC! OMG!)

Usually, because of his hair and eye color, I view Munto more as a lion (since KyotoAni actually portrayed him as a cat, which was freaking adorable- so, it's part of the feline family), but personality wise, a wolf suits him more, with the whole "lone-wolf" etc., and yeah… That sexy _beast~!_ ;-P

Love you all, and please pray for those who were lost in the tenth anniversary of Nine-Eleven, as well as the families that were left behind. I hope you all find peace. I waited for this date, so it could possibly lift your spirits. ;v;

Ari chan 9/11/11

…

*1: Man, I just adore the background music of this scene, in the series. I listened to it at least ten times, while writing this sequence. XD

*2: Yes, some of you may have noticed that I've used both Sujimura and Amasawa, from Studio Ghibli's _Whisper of the Heart_. I couldn't think of any other names. OTL I often "borrow" names from movies and series I've watched; such as Stella, from _Chrono Crusade_, and Rin, from _InuYasha_ and _Fruits Basket_. ^^;


	7. The Beginning of the End

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: Look! Look, you guys! An update that is less than five months long! (Technically I finished this chapter the same month as the previous.) I think hell just froze over! 8,D

Alrighty, now, boys and girls, I want to forewarn you once again that I don't know the military system very well. It's obvious that the Prime Minster wouldn't be in such a danger-zone, since he almost has the equivalent status of the President, to us in the U.S., but just go with it. He and Munto's bump-in has relevance later on.

Also, I don't know Naoto Kan, as a person or anything; I kind of developed him into my own character, somewhat. All I know is that he has a temper. XD Keep that in mind, as well.

**WARNING**: From this point on, things are going to get dark, twisted, and may have descriptive themes that are not suitable for young readers or people with easily unsettled stomachs. When these are presented, please take them seriously.

Even though I know I can be very obnoxious, _I'm_ being serious, you guys. (That's saying something.) Take note of these warnings.

…

Songs: _Monsters_ by: The Sick Puppies, _No Mercy_, and _No Sleep Tonight_ by: Tyler Bates

…

Japanese Index:

Jieitai: The Japan Self-Defense Forces, known as the JSDF: the unified military forces of Japan

-kun: Honorific: used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers

Onii-san (when talking about/to someone's brother), Ani-san (when talking about one's brother), 'Nii-san/-chan: (Older) brother, bro

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

Kan's eyes narrowed when he heard their warning. _'So it has begun. Let us see, then…'_

He turned, with his hands clasped politely behind his back, and awaited for the three men to come forward. Blazing gold irises locked with his own sturdy brown.

"Prime Minster Kan?" Munto inquired. The noble man recognized his voice.

Naoto held his head high and confirmed the king's request, "It is. What business do you have here?"

Red brows furrowed, his face twisting into a fierce scowl. "You of all people shouldn't be here. Why didn't you heed my warning?" Munto's voice rose slightly in frustration.

"I refuse to move unless you give me some answers," the man snapped. "We've managed to sustain some means of peace for two years, now. We don't need any more of these shenanigans!"

He gave a haughty snort. "Peace? What peace? There are wars and violent breakouts crawling all over these lands."

The shorter man's jaw locked, biting his tongue in the process. Who did this strange redhead think he _is?_

The king gave an impatient sigh, his voice low and grave with seriousness, "I've come here to retrieve something very important. Whether it is within your knowledge, or not, there is an organization under our feet."

Kan's brows furrowed. This was new information to him.

Munto continued, bullion eyes dark and dangerous. "They've taken something precious of mine and I intend on getting it back." *1

Murmurs broke out; the soft mumble of the newswoman's report could be heard.

"And what kind of trinket would be important enough to call an _evacuation?_" he spat. The Prime Minster felt the hairs on his neck rise with Munto's chilling glare.

"Show some respect. This so called "trinket" has saved _all_ of our lives at least twice," referring to the previously collapsing worlds, as well as himself. She had saved him, gave him the will to live again, and a means of self-purpose— to protect something other than the destined responsibilities set upon him and his royal-burdened life.

"What on Earth are—" He stopped abruptly, sparked with a sudden thought. _'Perhaps it wasn't from this Earth?'_ His lips firmed into a line. "_What _are you? Have you come to attack us again?"

The king's brows rose, slightly taken aback at the sharpness of his understanding, and then gave a curt nod in confirmation. "The attack, which you are speaking of, was set not by an ally of mine." Gasps and whispers skittered across the area, spreading like wild fire.

"You didn't answer my first question," Kan glared.

Munto stood a comprehensive moment of how to answer the weighted query. "Consider me as a friend. Now…" He made his way passed the man and gave a shove to the guards as they resisted. Without skipping a beat in his stride, he stated, "I suggest you take your leave now, all of you. This area is unsafe."

The Prime Minister's jaw clenched at the royal's snarky command, and then shouted to the retreating, black-clad figure, "Young man, your name! What is your name?"

Munto turned, his maroon cape fluttering against the winter breeze. "You may address me as Munto-sama, Lord of the Magical Kingdom."

A dark brow rose. What kind of title was _that?_

However, the puzzlement was soon replaced with awe, as all watched in shock, when the monarch then gave a jump and _didn't_ land on the ground, rather, _through_ it.

Some of soldiers of the Jieitai started to fidget with nervousness. The Commander came to his side and inquired in a hushed tone, "How should we proceed?"

"Ten minutes," Kan ordered. "Give him ten minutes and then we'll take our leave."

…

"…And now we go live with Daidouji Asako. Daidouji-san?" the news reporter started.

"Yes, good afternoon. I am here today to view the evacuation events of Minato Mirai. It appears that there have been no sightings, yet. However…" her voice droned on. Visuals scrolled over the numerous lined soldiers, who were quite a distance away from her small scouting area. She had managed to sneak in, however, the military allowed her access only to a certain point and blocked her off if she got too near.

Chikara watched his mother grasp the man's hand beside her. Even though they are nowhere near the area of Yokohama, Shigeru called in sick, as a family emergency. Fortunately, his boss mentioned that several had done the same, in the sake of precaution, and that it wouldn't go off on their record.

His mother notified the nurse's office that he wouldn't be able to make it to school today. This was an important event; Chikara would not miss something like this. His sister was at stake.

Nozomi gasped in surprise when the camera caught sight of a familiar figure. His mane of red hair contrasted brightly against the various browns and blacks. There he was, Munto-Nii.

Reporter Daidouji continued to describe her surroundings.

It was then that Chikara, himself, gave a cry, when he saw the royal slip through the solid concrete. The speechless woman on the camera, too, blinked a few times, in shock. She quickly composed herself, even asking if they had caught that visual.

"Magic…" the boy then breathed in wonder, recalling of how such an enigma his friend was with the previous display, three days ago.

His parents seemed to not hear him, both transfixed in awe. The room was filled with apprehension. Nozomi squeezed her husband's hand; Shigeru squeezed just as tightly back. Munto was their only means of hope to bringing their daughter back.

The huddled family of three stared on…

…

Black boots gave a quiet click when they met with shining tiled floors. It was the only thing that emitted his presence.

Munto's bullion eyes drunk in his surroundings as he rose with caution: white walls, stark white, with long rows of iron doors. There were cameras scattered at the meeting point of the ceiling, swerving this way and that, and monitored the area. The vast hallway was empty, not a person was in sight.

_'This is too easy. Surly they must be aware of my arrival.'_ His gut gave a clench at the thought.

The king then closed his eyes, seeing that, perhaps, he would have more success in locating Yumemi's presence, now that he was within the perimeter.

Nothing; still nothing. He would _know_ whether the girl was alive, or not, for he could feel the echo of her heartbeat in his own chest. However, it was void, no emotions seethed through. That fact made him uneasy.

So, he made his way, not caring that they were likely aware of his intrusion, and almost encouraged it. If he ran into someone, he'd ask them for answers. And if they resisted, he'd beat the information out of them.

His thin string of patience snapped long ago. There was no mercy within this predicament. *2

The Girl of Destiny was under his protection; they took something of his without consent. That, alone, was an offense- intolerable- on his lands.

Some may call it selfish, yes, a narcissistic law, but there were very few things he'd come to own and cherish. Munto was not a materialistic man; he would put his own life on the line for his kingdom. However, his people of the Magic Isle understood and acknowledged his respected possessions.

It was then that he heard a small whisper to his right. Glancing, he turned. No one. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but continued in that direction, anyway.

He then observed numbers on the door. How could he have missed that? Upon further inspection, he saw that they were increasing in pattern: 225929, 225930, 225931…

Munto's heart leapt, recalling the other hint he received from their connected dream. Her identification number, her number was 247738.

He made his way down the hall, not running, for his cautious activity, but in a brisk pace. Amber eyes scanned room to room. Several turns later, the man found himself standing in front of her doorway.

Munto's hand paused on the handle, his wary conscious reminding him of his previous suspicions: This was too_ easy._

No, now was not the time to hesitate. Whatever may come, he'd accept head on. He would not close his eyes and shield himself from his fated future.

With that, he grasped the cool metal, finding that it was, indeed, unlocked, and the knob effortlessly turned with a click. Too _easy_. With one harsh sweep, he pushed the door open, and found that the room was empty. *3

The king clenched his teeth and growled in frustration, however, took a step inside, somehow finding that it was the proper thing to do.

Munto swallowed, unexpectedly having his heart quicken in pace. _'Odd.'_ Unbeknownst to him, it was an unconscious warning. His fists tightened and he squashed the feeling down.

He then took note of the small prefecture: the walls were simple, again, white on white, and withheld a thin-bedded mattress and toiletry system in the corner. That was all. No window, no means of telling as the time passed…

On his right, there was a mirror covering one single side of the room, it purposed for observing inward, but not seeing through the reflective glass.

In other words: a cell, a white prison.

Or so he thought…

The king took a step forward, examining the walls. Clean, too clean, whitewashed and bleached. Tan pads traced the surface. Why was he drawn to scrutinizing her room so?

Yet, he continued to search and eventually scraped the paint with his nail, after finding a weak fold in the plaster. It was easy enough to take off; a large sheet, about the size of his forearm, peeled away.

What he revealed under the thin layer made the royal's stomach turn to ice: brown, a substance he knew was once red, was splattered on the wall.

His whole hand recoiled, as if burned, and took a weary step back. Again, his heart started to palpitate. His thoughts became hazed, fuzzy, and…

…

_"Stop. Please stop," she begged in a whisper. The blonde's tear-streaked face was pressed firmly on the floor, her hair offering little means of cushioned comfort. More pleas, of different phrases, were spoken. All held the same meaning. Silently, they brushed past her trembling lips._

_"What's that, sweetheart, I can't hear you," the man jeered, breath hot on her ear. "You're going to have to _speak up_." He tightened his hold on her raw wrists._

_Yumemi bit the inside of her cheek to enclose the cry that threatened to rip past her constricted throat._

_Hurt, ache, pain, that's all that came to mind._

_Information, answers, commands, that's all they wanted._

_But she didn't know, she didn't _know!_ Her own power was a mystery to her. All she understood was that her chest would clench with the thought of _him_ saying how she had to believe in her own light and strength._

_But how could she? How, if all it did was cause pain and suffering?_

_Eyes, bright and gleaming, like the ocean, rippled in her memory, alongside the final words of her young companion, "He and I… We don't belong here; we don't belong in this time." Mayu's small voice quaked with the fear of her own life, however, was desperate, "You have to stay strong! Don't let him turn this world into darkness once again, I beg you!" *__4_

_The sharp 'bang,' emitted from the antagonist's gun, broke the morbid reverie and brought herself back into the personal hell she was currently living in…_

_Her stomach flipped and twisted at the other's jeers, which mocked her bare, battered self. Was her pain just a game to them? A joke?_

_The wretched feeling in her gut then turned into something resolute, something dangerous. She's suffered enough! Didn't they understand that? Why won't they listen?_

_This was not determination- no, not like last time, where she struggled to break free and to not give up. This was something she even struggled to identify. It was harsh, quaking, and bleak, like a black storm within her head._

_The familiar burning of magic in her core intensified, expanding and fluctuating alongside the ring at her neck. "I said…" The flurry of her emotions then solidified. All she wanted was for them to leave her alone; for them to- "STOP IT!" _

_The cry was screeching, raw, and frantic._

_The next thing Yumemi heard was a sickening crunch, pop, and splatter. At least the unwanted movement on her skin ceased… _

_However, it was replaced with a clumped wetness. Her peripheral vision caught dark, slick chunks fall beside her bent knees._

_Wide green eyes continued to watch her now-free hands, her pale lips trembling and ears ringing. Red- _his_ color- pooled around her body and covered her arms. Her bated chest then heaved and started to hyperventilate. What has she done?_

_"Holy shit!"_

_"What the fuck?!"_

_More curses were spat with the three male witnesses, but the girl heard nothing, just her erratic heartbeat. What has she _done?

_And then she realized it: 'They did it on purpose… They just wanted to see my reaction…' She felt her body shake uncontrollably. 'They ordered these men to…' Her stomach gave a nauseating, dry heave._

_Looking at the bloodied mass of flesh and bone, she numbly stared and tried to focus on calming her ragged breathing. 'It's only a dream, "it's just a test." It's only a dream, "it's just a test!"' she repeated, curling in on herself and squeezing her eyes shut._

_Yumemi started to rock with coiled fists at either side of her head, in some means of self-comfort, just as her mother once did when she was a child- with her baby brother, but no, the terror was too much. The fear of her own self, of what she did, was too much!_

_Another life was lost, because of her._

_A scream, petrified and piercing, came from her very being; shattering the very innocence she had lost…_

…

When Munto finally returned to his thoughts, he found his open palms shaking. For a moment, he saw her own petite ones, thin and frail, replace his own, and were drenched in blood. Blunt nails then bit into his skin in frustration, causing small red crescents to appear in reminder of his anger.

A bitter feeling churned within his gut with the realization of the attack, which he, himself, had used numerous times in battle with Horguze's Heavy Metal Battalion. It was where one with magical abilities destroyed the enemy from the inside out, rupturing their body into nothingness.

Yumemi's subconscious must have sought an attack in the rejection of her heart. Such a force of power created a dangerous collision in her desperate attempt to get rid of the attacker. *5

_'If this is just a _portion_ of what she has experienced…'_ the king's thoughts trailed off within the scorch of his bubbling fury. The sharp taste of metal swathed his tongue, having bitten the inside of his cheek.

If only he had been aware… If only he had come _earlier…!_

He failed to protect her—his precious person—the only one he yearned to do so.

Munto turned to stare at his rage-filled reflection. A few brisk steps, and he observed his own dark expression more closely, finding the position familiar…

_The girl looked at herself in the two-way mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes. Green irises, which were lifeless and opaque, numbly looked back at her. Her corn silk hair was matted and had lost its shine. _

_Hand outstretched, bony and pale, her fingers touched the cool glass as her gazed shifted, looking at the crusted dry blood on her face and down to her itchy hospital gown._

_"Will I have the same fate…?" she questioned aloud, thinking of her friend with eyes of the ocean._

_Her vision pulled itself to the small gold band, which hung almost mockingly at her neck. She closed her eyes. _

_'Ichiko, Suzume, 'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san, Chikara…' With every name, a face had immerged in her mind's eye. Her heart clenched with the thought. _

_"Munto…" Yumemi opened her lids. Tears streaked down her cheeks and caused the crusted blood to bleed once again…_

The magical man then punched the sturdy glass, which was _purposed_ for immobilizing such impairment, and it shattered under his hand. On the other side held a pair of cushioned chairs, a monitoring system, and computer. This would be useful.

_'She's still waiting,'_ he harshly reminded himself. _'Pull yourself together.'_

With a flick of a wrist, he turned the machine on. However, was taken aback as he noted that the technology was _not_ of human hands, it was too advanced for them. Meaning, there was a Heavenly Being taking part in this chaotic scheme. That didn't sit well for the king, and he furiously continued to search.

Finally, he had come to some means of information in her location. _'The bottom floor, huh? Well then.'_ There was no time to research for details; there was no time _left._

The memories he had received took a matter of seconds. He flew to her location in less than that amount…

…

All four teens sat, intensely watching Takashi work through the multiple complex codes.

"Tobe," Kazuya started, "Where did you get these kind of hacking abilities?" The college student had to give some credit to the boy; it was one thing to be good at computers, but another when accessing military accounts.

Without skipping a beat, Takashi answered, "My cousin does this for a living. Although it's illegal, he forced me to learn it in matters of precaution. He was never one to trust the government very much." He bit his lip when he tangled with a nasty lock, then clicked the other computer monitor on his right, to access more pages of numbers. "However, for Hidaka-san…" Takashi pushed his glasses up his nose once more. His visage was serious, almost knitted to a scowl of concentration, something, which never appeared on the kind boy.

"Do you need any help?" Suzume offered. He's been at this for hours.

"No," he gave a grunt, "I'm almost there. Thank you though, Imamura-san."

The phone on his paper-cluttered desk chirped with life. "Can someone get that, please?" Takashi requested politely.

Ichiko stood, smoothing invisible creases on her jeans, and searched under the numerous piles of their research. "Hello?" After a moment of silence, she gave the expecting boy a reply, "Someone named Jin?"

Takashi sighed, muttering to himself, "His ears must be ringing… Put that on speaker, Ichiko-san?"

"Yo, Squirt," a hearty, low male voice emitted on the electronic device. "Going through some complex files, I see."

It was comical to see the boy become frustrated with sibling rivalry. "Jin, are you able to help me out, or not?" *6

"Yeah, man. No need to get your panties in a bunch. I'm on now." A visual popped on the third screen, showing a large man with a pair of headphones on. "You've got company, I see," Jin wiggled his brows suggestively, viewing the two girls, and then introduced himself with a simple, "Yo."

Suzume gave an enthusiastic wave, her over-sized pink sleeves swaying, while Ichiko simply closed the cell, and Kazuya nodded in reply.

"Mmm… Well, shit! What a mess! This is definitely not like the kind of things I've worked through. I'm surprised you got so far." Jin somewhat complimented.

Takashi was a smart boy; top in the math program. It was no surprised to be able to crack such complex codes.

After both teens attempted to work through the system, all the codes switched to a format that none of them could even recognize. It was in a different language. That was saying something, for Takashi studied three.

"W-what?" The brunette then silently cursed to himself. Ichiko blinked a few times at the furiously typing boy. That was the first she had _ever_ heard him swear.

However, suddenly, there was a visual, a long hall of white.

Kazuya inquired in a low voice, "Were you finally able to get through?"

Swallowing, the other boy didn't take his hazel eyes off the screen. "I-I'm not sure, Takamori-san." Eyes hardening, Takashi sprang into action, fingers swiftly moving, and keys click, click, clicking. "Jin, are you getting this?" he gasped.

"Yeah." Thick brows furrowed in concentration.

Suzume was the first to respond, whispering, "What are you doing, Takashi-kun?" She felt her boyfriend protectively nudge her a bit closer; the girl didn't complain.

"Seeing if I can record this. If this is the place that I think we're viewing, then…" he trailed off, unsure how to explain himself.

This must be where Yumemi was held. All watched in wonder, questioning to what they were viewing.

Suddenly, Suzume gave a cry. "There!" She pointed her finger to the screen. A familiar figure passed the halls.

"Is there any way you can follow him?" the tomboy snapped.

"Jin! Are you re-"

"One step ahead of you, dude."

The visual got closer, zooming in pace with the man's hurried stride. Munto then stopped at a door, paused, and entered. The caption blinked to a different angle, inside the room. All watched him growl in frustration, but, surprisingly, took a step forward and towards the wall.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Ichiko murmured to herself and tightened her fists in strung anticipation.

"Can you zoom in closer?" Takashi asked to his cousin.

"I can try." The visual did manage to magnify, but blurred because of the lack of resolution. After a few seconds, it then cleared slightly. "That's all I can do for clean up."

"It's fine." He replied with a nod, thanking him.

The camera caught Munto then examining the walls. Why? The reason was unknown. Suddenly, his hand recoiled, and took a step back.

"Is that…?" No one spoke the word of _blood_.

The silent air became thick with a sickening realization. It was strange to see such a strong man then sway with unsteady footing and brace himself against the wall for support.

"What's wrong with him?" Kazuya asked.

There was a pause, and then Ichiko answered in a quiet whisper, "I've seen Yumemi go through these…" Suzume nodded in affirmative when the tomboy gave her a glance.

Her grip tightened on the olive-green sweater. "She told me once that she had been seeing things and hearing voices. She said that, somehow, they are able to sense one another, or something. So, maybe…"

They then saw the man's pale face darken with rage. All swallowed thickly, glad that such a expression wasn't given to them head on. The king then punched the glass and found a hidden room.

"Jeez, glad he's on our side. I'm going to see if I can help him out," Jin replied, going through the presented system.

"Is he able to even DO that?" Ichiko snapped.

Takashi simply nodded.

"Shit, man, you better take a look at this!" Jin paled slightly, sending a visual of his own screen, to them.

Multiple flicking images, those of an unknown language, passed with each file. Finally, some means of a location then appeared.

On the other screen, they saw the caped man stand, glaring at the monitor, and left without a trace.

"Track him!" Takashi barked, his own fingers furiously typing on the keyboard. They couldn't lose him now! He was their guide!

Jin gave no means of a snappy reply, just continued to search as well. He kept the previous system on his own, knowing that that was their key to gaining access to information of their search-and-rescue.

"Got it!"

Munto was on screen again and was viewed placing a palm on the large, complex door way. He was trying to crack the code. There was a red glow, which spread like wild vines on the metal, and the lock gave way.

Then, suddenly, the whole screen turned to black.

It took a moment for them to digest what to had happened, soon realizing the monitor crashed; a system reboot was required. Takashi gave a frustrated yell, slamming his hands on the keyboard.

Ichiko sprang into action, furiously typing Jin's number into the cell and called for information, while they restarted the computer.

…

As the metal doors parted to enter, Munto found that all source of light was turned off. His guard rose.

They knew of his position, then? So be it.

The magical king took a step inward, and as his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, he found that he was mistaken. There was light, which emitted a florescent, aqua glow. He made his way towards the source.

What he stumbled upon caused his footing to falter and then cease in its tracks. Red hairs prickled at the back of his neck.

Munto discovered a figure, bound at the wrist, and was consumed in a crystal vat of liquid. The form was female, suited in a metal set of armor, which adorned her waist, forearms, shoulders, and cascaded down to the soles of her pale boots. The areas not shielded with metal were replaced with dark, skin-tight fabric. All held little means of color, ranging from white, black, and spears of purple, which were clasped at each main joint of her four limbs.

He saw more: there were numerous ribbons of black tubes sprouting out of her back, all the way up her neck, and neatly filed at each disk of her spine.

The woman's head was hidden beneath a helmet, which was the color of amethyst. From what he could see, past the large tube, which provided her with air, the top was flawless, made of mauve glass. A set of flat, metal shells rounded at where her ears where supposed to be and extended downward, covering her eyes with an iron plated mask. *7

"It can't be…" No, he must be in the wrong room. This couldn't be her…

Munto placed his left palm flat on the glass and silently called out to her enclosed spirit. This_ was_ her; she was _right_ there. "Yumemi…" *8

For a long moment, he stared in shock, truly at a loss of what to do. If he destroyed the crystal, which consumed her form, what would that do in effect? He couldn't manually remove the cords at her spine; it was too risky, with the sensitive nerves operating her body.

However, he _had _to get her out!

Munto was about to make his move, reaching into his core of magic to release the girl, but was prevented by a familiar voice, "Beautiful, isn't she?"

He turned, deadly calm, and his bullion eyes burning. He knew this tall figure, and yet did not. "Gntarl?"

Chilling blue irises, unlike the Admiral's brown, gazed down at him with a sneer. "Not quite…"

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**Victoria Pendragon**, **Kitty**, **Tanya3286**, **little-Meky**, intelligent-idiot-17, Bikutoria rhosyn, and ONIX-21, Tagada 14, ShiningStarz94, **xXbunnyholicXx**, WhisperingDreams810 KingOfTheInfiniteSky, **Stephanie**, She's locked in a tomb, and OrihimexByakuya

…

A/N: Hnnnng, I'm not very happy with this chapter. I don't know why. As much as I edit it, I'm still not fully satisfied. One by one, the memories presented in chapter one are piecing together. I'm sorry for the cliffie. :C

Chapter three of _Tomorrow's Promise_ is finished. Actually, I'm already up to chapter five. So, keep an eye out for those. That story is keeping me sane, with all the morbid events ahead, since this pretty much the exact opposite of genres. XD All the innocence and sparkles~!

Cheers to you all, and I hope I didn't kill your day with all of this shit. Hold on tight; we are just _starting _our adventure of angst.

Happy early Christmas, and best of luck to those with final exams. I hope to get the next chapter out on the second anniversary of this story, January 24th. (Can you believe it?! I thought I was going to be much farther ahead by now. Gyah. I'm sorry, all.)

Ari chan 12/17/11

…

*1: Screen-cap: Yep, I had this planned out all the way back then. God, it's almost been a year!  red-winged-angel. / art/ Omega-Munto-Sketch-Dump-II-185446535

Also, this same sketch-dump shows the gang's clothes, along with more spoilers ahead. Lol.

I just made an update:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Molten-274169847

*2: It's a little iffy, but I am able to see Munto going over the edge with something like this. Because almost everything he had come to cherish was taken out of his grasp (his parents), I imagine him to be a bit over protective with his possessions. *coughYumemicough*

*3: You don't know how bad I wanted to go, "TROLLOLOLOL~!" to Munto. xD I'm so mean!

*4: _Flouder_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Teaser-Flounder-264030721

*5: I know this is very similar to the other flashback I had, when Munto found of her location, however, if you recall (possessive and smexy) Munto saying this in episode six: _"Don't tell me… They want to use this thing to take Yumemi and her city away? If they do that, Yumemi's heart will reject it and create a collision of forces in the space-time continuum! Both worlds will be destroyed! Don't you get it, Gntarl?"_

Scene:  fuckyeahmunto. /post/ 4674259622/ scene-from-episode-6-movie-ii-beyond-the-walls

Hardly anyone has joined our group… Part of that is my fault. I need to update it more frequently. (But I've been avoiding Tumblr because of schoooool! DX)

Now, I took that idea to the extreme; along with the presented themes of episode eight, where it said that the world is connected to her heart.

*6: Imagine (Rurouni) Kenshin's reactions with Hiko. He's such a kind man, but just _changes _when he's around his mentor! XD Meaning, they are close. Lol. That is identified with Takashi's the non-honorific.

*7: I had a really difficult time describing her outfit. Anywho, here is a detailed image of Yumemi's suit:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Weapon-251309794 As well as here, for color references:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Inevitable-256151637

*8: Screen-cap (featured on the bottom):  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ Sep-6-9-Sketches-257657345


	8. Dissonance

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: Another long update… I couldn't make it to my two year anniversary. ;∆; It's mostly because I discovered fighting scenes are _very_ difficult to write. I used several helpful sources and sites to give me tips. Hopefully it doesn't sound terrible.

Oh, also, minor warning for gore and violence.

As always, I'm sorry for taking so long, guys. Thank you for being so patient! OTL;;;

…

Songs: _Vitamin R_ by: Chevelle, _Feed the Machine_ by: RED, _The Device Has Been Modified_ by: Victims of Science, _Our Solemn Hour_ by: Within Temptation, _Wasteland_ by: 10 Years, _Beautiful Lie_ by: 30 Seconds to Mars

…

Japanese Index:

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 8: Dissonance

"Gntarl?" Bullion eyes narrowed to fierce slits.

His pale lips twitched into a wicked sneer. "Not quite…"

Munto's mouth pulled downward as he scrutinized the tall man before him, clad in long robes of pitch black. The Admiral's tightly braided hair was no longer silver, now the color of a raven's wing, as if sands of time were kind to him and reversed, making his appearance youthful in age. Moreover, his calculating brown eyes were bleached with a chilling blue.

He examined the tattoo ringing the crown of his enemy's forehead, finding the familiar design incorporating old, dark magic.

"What have you done with Gntarl, Ancient?" he demanded. Not that he quite cared, to be frank, for he still had not fully forgive him for attempting to take Yumemi and destroying her city, two years ago, however, it was uneasy to find no sign of his presence.

The man seemed amused with this, his eyes emitting an eerie gleam of entertainment. "Much quicker than I had presumed, Young King. It appears I should have risen my standards a bit higher. My most humble apologies." He gave a curt, respectful bow.

Red brows twitched, finding the whole facade a mock. "Answer the question!" he snapped.

"Temper, temper." The Ancient gave a demeaning click of his tongue. "Take my advice, it'll do you no good."

He started to make his way towards Munto, circling and inspecting him. "Hmm… Please take no offense, my boy, but with all the talk she spoke of you, I was… uh… expecting a bit _more_."

Munto never moved his footing away from Yumemi's imprisonment and continued to guard her.

"As for the one who previously inhabited this shell of a body… Gntarl, was it? Well," he flattened an invisible crease on his garments. "The great Admiral has graciously lent it to me for the time being."

The redhead soaked in every means of information and tried to piece the clues together as quickly as possible. Perhaps it will aid him in finding way to release Yumemi properly.

"She's a special one, you know? With her power, I will not only be able to retrieve my kingdom and restore it to its proper form, but create a new world to my liking! All thanks to my Weapon, my Butterfly of Death." He raked his blue gaze towards the girl's mutilated body.

Munto's rage was no longer bubbling, but cold and calculating. "What did you _do?_"

The man paused his footing, sensing his chilling resolve. "How rude of me, I haven't even properly introduced myself! The name is Balthazar, previous ruler of the Heavens. Of course, it will be mine again, once this is over."

"You have a real knack for _beating around the bush_, Balthazar." Munto knew he was sizing him up and testing his anger.

He gave a chuckle. "Well, let's just say my means of protocol is a bit rusty. I _was_ locked up for almost a millennia."

Munto's roaring thoughts paused with a halt. "So it's you; the King of Sinners. The one who originally banished the humans all those years ago—"

"And invaded the other space-times, soon closing the continuum when they unexpectantly invaded us… Yes, yes, I _know_," Balthazar gave bored expression, while making a jabbering gesture with his hand. *1

It was rumored that Gntarl was an immortal, however, it was definite that the one who inhibited his mind was such. There were only a handful of those ancient beings remaining from the time of the Calamitous Day.

"You two think quite alike." He gave a nod to the girl within the vat. "I was surprised that she caught on just as quickly when we were finally introduced. It's as if you're in synch." His lips pulled into a knowing smile. "Let's just say that I want back what was rightfully mine after it was ripped away from me. The sacrifice of one little girl won't be taken into account in this formidable world of the humans, will it? I'm sure she will be easily forgotten."

A bitter feeling churned within the pit Munto's stomach, knowing how false that statement was. "I'm taking her back."

The Ancient's wry grin diminished. "Haven't you heard a word I said? You can't be ordering your elders around like that. Didn't your parents teach you better?"

"I'm afraid you misunderstand the previous child-bearing law. Both were gone before they had the opportunity to finish my royal training; I had to learn the twisted game on my own." Munto scoffed. "And it wasn't an order; it's a fact. You don't _deserve _such respect. I'm taking back what's _mine_, whether you like it or not!"

There was a long pause and then the man's boisterous laughter filled the thick silence. Once his string of chuckles ceased, he claimed, "Well, if you're so eager to have her back, how about meeting her half way?" A chill ran up Munto's spine with the suggestion. "It'll be a perfect chance to test her newly awakened power."

There was a haunting whisper in his mind, '_It's just a test…'_

Then, there was start, a clanking of metal upon metal caused the whole room to rumble and shift with life. The ceiling lifted and allowed access to the clouded skies above.

"Come then, magician!" Balthazar bellowed and flew up the open passageway of the previous floors. "A new future awaits us! The Young Miss will join us in a few moments, I assure you!"

Munto ignored the invitation and remained where he was. He winced as each penetrating tube release itself from her jerking body, feeling utterly helpless as he witnessed her silent pain.

The crystal cracked under his palms, and the liquid within turned into a jell-like substance when it came in contact with the outside air. Yumemi puddled to the bottom as the final breathing device was removed from her jaw.

High-strung, Munto stood there, internally at war with himself. Every instinct within his body told him to retreat and get away from her, that she was dangerous. The king growled in frustration as he recalled Balthazar's entitlement to her being a weapon. She was anything _but_—_!_

Yumemi twitched and gradually hoisted herself up by grasping on to the shattered rim with a gloved hand. Vertebra by vertebra, she stood and tested her new body. A tube, which he assumed would be removed, remained attached at the very base of her neck. Like a whip, it withheld an ominous blade roughly the size of his forearm. The edge gave a dangerous gleam as it moved, almost as if it had a mind of its own.

When she took a step towards him, crunching the mineral rock beneath her white boots, it was then that Munto hesitantly called out her name, "Yumemi?"

The girl's face slowly turned and she paused her stride. Although her head was still hidden beneath a mask, there was no external sigh that she recognized him. She resumed to walk, each step precise and calculated.

With a slight crouch, the blonde flew to meet up with Balthazar.

A gasp choked passed Munto's bated lips. "When did she gain such control of her powers?" he whispered to himself and then cursed. Dammit, he had _no choice _but to follow!

As he rose to the clearing, he saw that, much to his demise, the military unit was still there. Fortunately, the Prime Minster, with his personal, fleeting helicopter, was almost out of the vicinity.

Munto focused his attention back to the girl before him, who was floating next to Balthazar's left.

_'So it's come to this, huh?'_ All the warnings, hindering visions, and haunting whispers…

It appeared that Fate truly did enjoy watching him squirm. He had finally found some means of happiness and it snatched it away from him without a moment of hesitation. Just as he heard, it's all a test— a test of will and perseverance.

_'I swore to bring you back, Yumemi,'_ Munto seethed. _'No matter what the cost, no matter what the risk and state… I won't give up. Never…!'_

"What is it, my boy? I thought you were so eager to getting your woman back."

Munto stood, his fists shaking in restrained anger at the mock.

"Oh? How disappointing. Well then…" With a smirk, Balthazar raised a pale, elongated hand, and gave his order, "Go. Remove this pesky impediment."

In an instant, Yumemi rushed at him and threw her fist in an advanced attack. The wind hissed passed his pointed ears. All through the while, he kept his eyes locked on Balthazar's figure, calculating a way to concrete his blow.

There! An opening—

Munto cut through the air, only to find the girl invading his path. He tried advancing past her. She wouldn't let him through.

A curse brushed passed his pulled lips, finding it in vain. All he could do was defend himself, in fear of harming his precious person.

Another hammering blow was attempted. This time, it landed with a satisfying crack at his block. "Stop this, Yumemi!" he reproached with a frustrated growl.

Before there was any time to regain himself, she was coming at him again. This wasn't the Yumemi he knew; she would have at least hesitated and be appalled by her actions. Now, however, there wasn't even an inch of uncertainty, only a flawless execution.

A raging fist, kick, and uppercut… Each strike was moot within the king's keen insight.

There was a crackle, which echoed in the cool air, and then, suddenly, a bullet barely nicked passed his cheek. His stomach sunk.

_'They wouldn't…'_ His frustration continued to grow.

Momentarily distracted, pale eyes flickered towards the ground and found the military unit in firing position. "Idiots!" Munto snarled at their interruption. That gave Yumemi the opportunity to plant a jutting punch to his gut.

Air left his lungs with a wheeze, and then his body was uncontrollably flying back. The maroon cloth upon his shoulders trailed like wildfire with him.

The impact shattered glass and rubble alike, blistered his back in inevitable pain.

Regaining himself with a heady shake, Munto quickly crawled out of the impaired building. A new gash was planted upon his forehead and the trail of blood and salted sweat irritated his left eye immensely. He wiped the pesky scratch and gained his bearings.

Yumemi was right on his tail, bursting through the rising dust, and attempted to concrete another blow. He managed to evade the attack, rising to higher skies, and she widened the hole within the building in her landing.

She slowly rose and turned. He called out to her once again, "Yumemi!"

The girl came to his bidding, much faster than previously, and the endless attacks continued on. His gaze drew towards his target. Balthazar was watching with an entertained expression. This was all a game to him.

Munto understood it was dark magic, which ignited Yumemi's mindless execution. He knew from various histories and stored texts from their past, with how to manipulate the physical body of an individual. It was a considerably easy task, when the will was weak. This tactic was used often on the previous slaves of their lands, to create unlimited armies and warriors.

Unfortunately, there were very few options into breaking the spell, and that was by the victim, to acknowledge and rise above the strings of power binding them, or to destroy the puppeteer.

The irony of it all. He was the _King_ of all Magic!

Was she aware of this? Was she strong enough for someone such as Balthazar? He, himself, was still uncertain of the level of his power. If his claims were true, then the previous royal was much higher-classed in strength, for he _did_ disconnect the continuum, twelve thousand years ago.

Even so, despite her humble denials, so was she. She was the one who merged what Balthazar had broken; she pushed passed the force of space and time, one, which withheld enough physical repellence of a planet.

Once in range, Munto attempted to strike the smirking man. Again, she blocked and he evaded.

The matter of size and logical strength were out of the equation. She had managed to grab him by the ankle and _threw_ him to the ground.

He kissed the cement, and it imprinted his form within the street. The redhead gave a growl of irritation at his own helplessness, as he pulled himself up with taut arms.

A booming crackle caused his heart to skip a beat. They were still at it?

He turned, looking above, and saw the iron-plated girl evade each rocketing gunshot the military threw at her. They were graceful steps, like a haunting dance, and the pivoting bullets clapped a melody alongside her.

They assumed Yumemi was the enemy. Technically, she _was_, however—

A curse fell effortlessly past his lips. They weren't _helping!_

He flew between the firing quarries and snarled with a warning, "Don't shoot!" Munto peered down at the squad and repeated the command. "You don't know what you're up against! She isn't—"

Another crackle of sound, this time it did not penetrate with the smell of gunpowder, but with the sweetened chemical burn of magic.

A tinkle of intuition, and Munto automatically bent backwards, seeing her knuckles brush past the bridge of his nose by mere inches. A narrow miss, indeed, avoided by a nimble aerial backflip. The previous attempts were just a warm-up stretch.

Her hands, now consumed with pale blue fire, trailed each attack with searing heat. Like a striking snake, the strange tail at her side multiplied her attacks.

He couldn't touch her; however, perhaps, he could try and draw her out with his words, just as he had in the past.

"Regain your senses, Yumemi—" Her leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with his shin, and it momentarily threw him off balance. Munto caught his falter and rolled passed another blow. "You are _not_ a weapon! This path is not meant for one such as you!"

Their speed was accelerating.

With some distance now between them, Yumemi continued to expand her magical ability and released a treacherous beam out of her open palm. The king easily deflected the attack with a flick of his wrist. However, an icy chill ran up his spine when he realized where the ball of energy was now headed: towards the retreating helicopter of Prime Minster Kan.

There was an explosion; it barely nicked one of the large blades, which kept the iron transportation system afloat, and it started to nosedive at great speeds.

Munto didn't hear the terrified screams of the citizens' below— their _leader!_— only the howling wind and raging flames.

His fist curled around the lever of the aircraft and pulled, clearing it off the hinges. Sounds of panic could be heard inside.

Just as before, bullion locked with brown; this time, though, they weren't defiant and haughty, but full of awe and fear.

The king inspected the flailing driver, who was caught on fire, and the shouting couplet of unbuckling soldiers, who hitched a ride for protection of their leader. They were searching for parachutes.

With his magic, he managed to stop the dive of the aircraft, however, that wouldn't be able to avoid the blast of lit gasoline. They had to get out. _Now._

Munto understood the Prime Minster was Japan's top priority and ripped him out of the constricting seatbelt, tucking him under his arm. "Give me your hand!" he roared to the terrified man in the passenger seat.

"You have to trust me!" The clock was ticking; he knew they only had a matter of seconds, according to the swell of fire and smell of musky oil.

"Go!" He countered, still wiping off the flames. "You can't carry us all—"

Munto drew him close by the collar, growling, "Don't underestimate me, human! Grab on to the others and _don't_ let go!" and transported them all out of the vicinity in the nick of time.

There was an obscure light, which cut their vision, an echo of muffled noise, as if underwater, and then all five men found themselves wincing on the tiny pebbles of asphalt.

"This is why! This is _exactly_ why I gave the warning!" the king harshly reprimanded, enraged. He covered the unit with a bubble of magic, casting a glowing maroon shield around them. "_No one_ move from this spo—"

A piercing cry was heard, "LOOK OUT!"

Reflexes took over before mind or thought. Munto turned instantly—

Only to find an excruciating pain sear at his left shoulder and ribcage. A sickening 'shink' could be heard through his blood rushed ears.

The taste metal swathed his tongue and consumed his mouth, spitting droplets of red as he gasped in surprise.

_'What?'_ was the only coherent thought the king could conjure.

Time slowed with each thumping pulse of his heartbeat. He looked upon the iron blade jutting out of muscle, then turned, only to find Yumemi's metallic mask within his pinprick gaze.

His muddled emotions churned with heartbreak.

However, he found tears leaking like rivulets down her plated cheeks. She was crying… Crying because—

"Yu—" Her name was interrupted by the strike of a boot across his ripped chest. Falling. Helplessly, he continued to descend, speaking with broken syllables of his beloved, "me-mi…"

His vision began to blur, while his thoughts connected the pieces together.

_'So I was right.'_ Ragged gasps bloomed with choking gurgles. _'You __are__ aware of this.'_

Black encompassed his view of Yumemi, with her protected body and tears of anguish. He welcomed it, feeling minute accomplishment in his breakthrough.

He had been able to get through to her. There was _hope._

Amber irises rolled back in their sockets, recalling a shining image—

_Hope… Raw and unabashed, hope beamed from her face as her hair whipped and moved in the wind's breeze, her pale locks contrasting with the red umbrella's surface._

He wasn't even conscious of his body's impact upon the concrete. *2

…

The asphalt scraping against his cheek was Kan's wake up call. Rushed thoughts chimed with realization: he was alive. His shaking body continued to convulse with adrenaline.

"This is why! This is _exactly_ why I gave the warning!" the strange, red haired man roared and covered them with a veil of maroon. "_No one_ move from this spo—"

A piercing cry was heard on his right, "LOOK OUT!"

The Prime Minster pushed himself up from the his curled form—

Only to witness their rescuer be skewered by the robotic girl's tail.

His facing back, which was several feet above them, gradually bloomed with dark crimson. He gave a gurgling gasp as the piercing object was removed from taut muscle.

She kicked him. He fell. He didn't move. Blood pooled like a sacrificial memento around him.

Moments passed and the chilling registration came to each fretting mind: _What now?_

Just as the Commander at his side was going to give an order of attack, Kan stopped him. Anxiously, they all watched the girl float down and threaten the befallen man with her weapon.

There was a heaving cough, which shook the body below. He was alive…

Such tiny hands had managed to haul him up by the collar and he cried out in red agony. She stared down at him, and he fatefully accepted it head on.

Naoto watched his moving lips closely. Deftly, they formed words of hope, "I believe you." A series of sharp, wheezing breaths. "I believe you of all people can defeat this evil, Yumemi." His golden eyes closed in defeat. *3

He, of all people, understood the wise decision of when to accept defeat. As youthful as the man appeared, he had mature knowledge under his belt.

All took off their helmets and bowed their heads in respect as they waited for his honorable death.

The blow didn't come. Stark still, she hovered over the elfin king. Why was she hesitating?

Upon closer inspection, brown eyes caught tears running down her iron mask. She was shaking. This took him by surprise. Was she doing this against her will?

Then, suddenly, there was movement. Bloody hands hurdled forward to seize the open opportunity, paused, only for an instant to apologize, and ripped the snaking tail clear off the girl's neck. Her body jolted with a shutter and plated knees buckled forward. They both fell in a flurry of pain and unconsciousness.

Within the puddle of his own blood, the one named Munto gradually wrapped his quivering arms around her still back. She looked so small against him, like a mutilated, forlorn child.

The battle was won and over.

Why, then, did it feel like a bitter defeat?

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**avatar Achrel**, **Nikki-4**, **ThexWhitexPhoenix**, Emcronia,Watford, GentleSilence, Kazane Hime, HikaruWinter, kagari freedom, white-lily15, XoXTheFortuneTellerXoX, PrincessLucario, Ivyknightfire, FloatingCherryblossom, **Kaley**, Pharaoh' , Murail, **SaturnWolf3**, and **Xireana Zetsubou**

…

A/N: Things should be more up to speed, since I'm now officially on summer break~! No classes, either! I've already got a good portion of chapter nine done! ^^

There are several comic teasers for you to view as previews, mostly because it helps me visualize what I need to write out. See you soon! :D

Ari chan 5/15/12

…

*1: Now that we've got our main villain introduced, I must admit that based Balthazar off the evil ruler uselessly mention in cut intro of the last movie, but also merged him with the tan haired crazy king from Munto's history flashback in episode seven. Work with me and pretend they are the same person! XD;

I will explain this more of later on, but I came up with a main difference between the immortals/ Ancients and the current Heavenly Beings in chapter four's beginning of _Tomorrow's Promise_.

Oddly enough, Balthazar wasn't supposed to have a sense of humor, and was supposed to be very cold and stoic. It just kinda happened and I don't mind it at all! All this angst needs some lightening up! XD

*2: _Ensnarled_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Teaster-Ensnarled-261640720

*3: _Beautiful Lies_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Beautiful-Lies-260240172

*4: _Feed The Machine_: red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-SPOILERS-Feed-The-Machine-202863305 (Very old concept art.)


	9. Shatter

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: Badass-shit is about to hit the fan and end up on your face in explosions of nyan-cat cupcakes and neon rainbows. *pokerface* :I Enjoy.

I thank my secondary betas, Katie and Mel, for proofreading this. Couldn't have done it without you!

…

Songs: _Had Enough_ _and Unknown Soldier_ by: Breaking Benjamin, _Are You Ready? and_ _Beautiful_ by: Creed, _I Must Be Dreaming (Bleed)_ by: Evanescence, _Shadows and Watch You Crawl _by: RED, _You're Going Down _by: Sick Puppies, and_ Immortal's Battle_ by: Tyler Bates, _Our Solemn Hour_ by: Within Temptation

…

Japanese Index:

Chichi-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's father

Haha-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's mother

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 9: Shatter

Munto wrapped his quivering, bloody hands around the smooth metal upon her back. His vision was wavering between darkness and the winking, nonexistent stars above. A single lung alone couldn't supply enough oxygen for him to breathe properly.

The king gave a grunt, and with the last ounce of his fading strength, he painstakingly forced the gaping wound to heal. Slowly, cell by Akuto structured cell, muscle, tissue, and bone strung together. He gave a shuddering gasp of air as his taut form momentarily eased in relief.

It took several moments for him to compose himself. Yumemi's weight upon his ragged body kept him conscious; it's what he focused on until his mind stopped spinning and he could ascend once again.

With jarring movements, he rose. Muscles screamed in protest and he grit his teeth, however, with unwavering perseverance, he continued on; he knew the battle was not finished.

His upright position slumped over and heaving breath fogged the mauve helmet covering her head. Pushing forward still, he gently placed her limp body onto the asphalt and sat on his heels for a small period of recuperation.

The back of his mind tingled in warning; he knew Balthazar was approaching. All the while, cold blue eyes observed him closely.

"Since she cannot inflict any more damage," the Ancient's voice rasped, his footsteps drawing closer, "and won't willingly give me her power," Munto's muscles constricted in preparation, "then I will take it by force!"

The redhead rose swiftly and blocked the magical attack. Electrifying sparks of crimson crackled around them, while Yumemi's form was shielded from harm's way.

"MOVE, CHILD!" Balthazar roared and pushed against him.

Determination gleamed in Munto's burning gaze. It soon morphed into shock as a long, pallid hand flickered forward and caused streams of Akuto to cord around him like a cage.

_'He turned my attack against me?!'_ It was his fight against Guridori all over again.

The man lifted her by the juggler, his right palm lit with menacing, pale fire. "Now, my dear."

Fear noosed around Munto's neck and pulled; it momentarily ceased his ability to shout out. Helpless, he watched her abdomen flake away, metal, fabric, and skin alike, like tendril particles of light, and reveal the source of her power, a ball of pure Akuto energy. The ground beneath pulsed and the howling wind kicked up, causing dirt to fly.

Balthazar's manic eyes gleamed with the lust of power. "Beautiful," he murmured in awe. Locks of his hair unraveled around him like dark ribbons. "All of this power in the palm of my hand." He then violently pushed against the thin, remaining veil protecting her body, and grabbed hold of the source. *1

Beams of light encompassed and blinded the watchful viewers.

"Balthazar!" Munto bellowed against the gale. "Stop this madness!"

The said man ignored his command and laughed maniacally. "IT'S TOO LATE!"

Shining energy spun and wove into a human form. The king's hackles rose in recognition. Yumemi's pale spirit desperately tried to pull out the violating claw from her cracking core, but no avail. The hollow shell of her lifeless body fell behind her.

"Damn it all…!" Munto continued to struggle against the bonds. _'I still can't break through! At this rate—'_ A cold sweat of panic took over his once heated skin. "YUMEMI!"

The girl turned at his bidding. Her sapphire, opaque irises were pleading and full of saddened anguish. Wordlessly, she lifted her right arm and reached to his outstretched left. Every movement she made caused her body to fracture further.

Tears rolled and seeped into the cracks of her porcelain face. "I'm… sorry," her trembling lips replied, choking as she struggled to form coherent words. "I lo_—_"

Her soul, then, shattered, breaking apart into a thousand fragments of shimmering stars.

The king's mind went completely blank. It didn't_— _couldn't— compute the triumphant echoes of Balthazar's laugh or the howling wind of his growing chaos.

Bullion eyes widened to their fullest extent as cold realization gradually seeped in. Then, the painful memories flooded into his numb state…

…

_"Chichi-ue! Haha-ue!" the young Munto cried with outstretched hands and desperately attempted to grasp his fading parents…_

_The battlefield was barren and void; they had been outmatched by Horguze's surprise attack. His straggling soldiers hoisted one another for support and waited for their King's orders. _

_"We can't even bring the fallen home…!" the blue haired general on his right spat. Rui's trembling lip was the only means of revealing his remorse… *2_

_Munto watched helplessly as the bone of Guridori's mutilated body skewer the Outsider through. "Gas!" he cried out in terror._

_Time slowed, and the Gatekeeper calmly accepted his destine fate. "Do not ever let go of those hands." He rasped his final words. "I'm certain I saw your dream. Farewell…"_

_Toche's desperate shrieks for his beloved teacher filtered the open, cobblestone sanctuary._

_Munto's jaw tightened as he viewed the very light of Ryueri's amethyst irises vanish before his eyes. Blood splashed alongside chunks of her sacrifice onto the water's rippling surface, revealing a mirror of hope and dreams. It was their last recourse into saving the Heavens…_

_Fear crept into the haunting shadows of his distilled mind, the reason to why he so stubbornly refused to retrieve Yumemi from the Lands of Death below, despite the crumbling, war-ridden world before him. _

_'If I reach out to her once again…' _

_A single brush of fingertips, a chaste kiss of skin upon skin, and the two universes collided with streams of light. Flickers, memories of her childhood and heart ricocheted off of the continuum's membrane and bonded with his own._

_'She will shatter…'_

…

Munto's ragging breath was the first thing his sluggish mind could process, then, the slow realization that he was on the ground. His quaking fingers dug deep into the cement below him.

With the last of her power, she had managed to remove the hindering magical cage, which constricted him. He continued to shake.

She shattered…

_Yumemi's lips lifted, revealing a blooming, shy smile, one only for him. "I'll be waiting for you, Munto," she vowed, emerald eyes full of love and warmth…_

Because of him… She _shattered._

His stomach rolled in emotional turmoil and heaved, emptying its contents unceremoniously onto the ground. For a long moment, he sat there, on trembling limbs, and digested the dreaded information.

"What's the matter, boy?" Balthazar jeered.

His budging body screamed means of sheer power, while unbound locks floated effortlessly in the dark aura around him. The sockets of his eyes left not a single drop of color, only pure, gleaming onyx.

"Given up already? I thought you fought this hard to get your woman back?"

Hesitantly, Munto looked up at Yumemi's lifeless shell. Tears still remained on her plated mask.

"Take her, then," the Ancient continued with a mock. "She is no longer useful to me."

His gaze shifted downward, to his white knuckled fists, and he gradually lifted his laden body. "You're right."

The soft chime of his mother's voice whispered haunting melodies of encouragement, _"Never close your heart, son." _Time, and time again, he repeated the same to his precious person.

"I made a promise." Step, by struggling step, he continued forward, pushing off his clad knee, and stood with his head held high. "I won't go back on my word."

Amber irises kindled with unwavering resolution. Just as he faithfully promised, no matter what the cost, he would get her back and bring her home…!

_"Why?" he innocently inquired. _

_"Because Akuto thrives from the heart," she calmly explained with maternal patience. "The stronger the emotion, the stronger the power…"_

Munto unlocked the gift hidden dormant within his strength. His body pulsed and the wind began to rise once again.

_"Is that why Chichi-ue is so strong?" the boy looked up with wide, expectant eyes._

_"I believe so," his mother smiled in affection._

_He flickered his golden gaze downward and at his small hands. Much knowledge needed to be grasped with those tiny palms. "What about anger?" the prince hesitantly questioned._

_Her wise, clover eyes shifted with a shade of worry. "Anger?"_

_"That's strong, right?" He glanced back up and nervously licked his chapped lips…_

Rings of energy branded his skin, searing into the mighty tattoos of the Outsider.

_"Sometimes, when I get really angry, I feel… stronger," he admitted. "But… Chichi-ue doesn't get that angry. Is it wrong of me?" The boy slumped forward, fearing to view the upcoming disappointment in his mother's eyes._

_Understanding formed onto her soft features and she placed a reassuring, __attenuate__ hand on his cheek, lifting his stout chin so he would look at her. "No, you're not, honey. There's nothing wrong with getting angry— as long as you're in control," Seraphine pronounced and squeezed his petite shoulder in emphasis. "Do not let your anger change who you are."_

_She turned to look out at the gradient blue skies, to where their King was amidst battle, miles away from their palace. "The reason why my Lord is so strong is because of love." She sighed with longing. "Your father loves us and our people very much. That is why he fights so hard to protect our home…"_

He planted a sturdy foot forward and felt the fires of power consume his very being. He welcomed the heat.

Those two painful years of training, the reason to why he had parted from his soul mate for so long… His preparations were for this reason.

It was in his very nature. He would _protect—!_

_The woman brought her gaze back at him and gently petted his wild firelocks. "It is love, which is the strongest. Never forget that, my dearest son. It will overcome all evil and hate…"_

"I WILL _DESTROY_ YOU, BALTHAZAR…!" Munto bellowed. *3

…

"Are you catching this?" Asako howled over the gale and shield her navy-blue eyes from the blinding light.

"Barely!" her companion replied.

Both newscaster and cameraman had managed to climb several flights of stairs, for the power went out from the surging energy around them, and onto the balcony of one of the surrounding buildings.

"It— ah!" her short, brunet locks whipped around her pale face, as she attempted to level herself against the forceful wind. "It appears the red haired man had managed to regain his strength and— What in the—? H-he appears to once again go head to head in battle!"

There was a rumble of sound, and both turned their attention to the angry skies above. Lightning crackled with life and hit the Earth in blue, raging streaks.

"Do you know if there was supposed to be a thunderstorm today?" she questioned Shinnosuke.

He zoomed into forming clouds with his handheld camera, which transported the media nationwide, "I don't think so," and turned back to the quarreling duo.

Despite his additional muscle weight and sheer size, Balthazar cut through the air just as quickly as the Magical King. Munto avoided each attack he threw at him, testing his new level of speed and strength, and both rose to higher skies.

"Why aren't you attacking, boy? Afraid? _You should be_." Endless depths of onyx narrowed into fierce slits. "She was afraid, you know?" he said with a sneering hiss. "Afraid of destruction, afraid of the truth."

Munto's lip firmed into a distasteful line.

"She resisted for so long, too, claiming she had no knowledge of how to control her power. But I, _so kindly_, persuaded her," Balthazar chuckled darkly. "The little martyr she is; begging to spare the other experiment's lives for her own. What a foolish mistake. Once she agreed, they were no longer of use to me and were simply removed."

Red brows furrowed in disgust and the booming thunder got louder as they continued to ascend.

"She was a tough one to break; lasted much longer than I had presumed. However, once I got through… The hope fading from her eyes… Her screams of terror…" A long tongue licked his bottom, pale lip. "Mmm… Makes me _shiver._"

_A scream, petrified and piercing, came from her very being; shattering the very innocence she had lost…_

Munto's rage kindled further and he threw an electrifying attack, which Balthazar easily eluded.

"Haha! Have I struck a nerve, Young King?" He flew a few paces back and both paused at a standstill.

"That is nothing!" he started to gloat. "You should have seen me at the prime of my ruling!" Claws clenched into fists of yearning. "I had so much _power!_ All the Heavens and universes alike were _mine!_"

The corners of his pulled mouth twisted downward, while dark eyes became cold. "But then my own _people_ deceived me, once I cut the continuum! Sealing me away in that formidable box, forever stored in that _damned_ Creation Workshop! If it wasn't for Gntarl, I would have still been there for all eternity!" *4

"And this is how you thank him? By taking away his will and corrupting his mind?" Munto scoffed, and advanced forward. "It's where you should have _stayed!_" There was a satisfying crack at his block.

The smirk was back on his thin lips. "Who are you to judge? You don't know the whole story," he claimed and pushed, causing Munto's heels to skid against the air. "We made a deal! He _willingly_ gave this shell to me as payment, only if I retrieve what he couldn't! Just as I, his own men— the United Army— banished him, and all he wanted to do was _save_ the Heavens with this girl's power."

An idle talon tapped at the side of his crown. "And that is just what I will do— return the Heavens back to its rightful state and under my ruling. All the while, he watches, basking in my glory, just as she."

It all clicked together, then. The reason why Gntarl seemed to simply vanish without a trace; how the united kings gradually joined once again, under his persuasion. The polluted Akuto no longer dulled their thinking; they had finally soaked in the new, pure wave Yumemi had provided for their world.

This new means of information also provided proof to his rummaging hypothesis: that Yumemi's soul was still on this Earth. Though void, he could still detect her heart through their connection.

With her, there was now a _possibility_ into destroying the Ancient's evil chaos. He couldn't finish this on his own.

It was time to crank it up a notch.

Munto gave a sinister snicker. "Hearing voices in your head, now, Balthazar? Perhaps I should graciously _open_ it up for you and take a peek!" With that, he summoned tendrils of his awakened Outsider powers, and they wrapped around the limbs of his long body. The Ancient gave a grunt of surprise, and was violently hurdled through a building.

The king would not let the opportunity slip through his grasp, and before Balthazar could recover, he was at him, throwing fists and magic onto his befallen form. Unfortunately, as the smoke cleared, he had managed to block a good portion of the attacks with his forearms.

"Interesting." Eyes gleamed in entertainment. A mobile hand grabbed hold of Munto's agape face and thrashed his head into the ground. Such force shook the Earth. "How did you get the power of an Outsider?"

He spat the blood forming in his mouth and gave a baleful grin. "It was a gift. One that will rid the likes of _you!_" Knocking his knee against Balthazar's unguarded abdomen, Munto rolled backwards and tossed the large man off of him.

The Ancient recovered quickly and wiped the dust off of his tattered cloak. "Rid the likes of me?" he repeated in a haughty tone. A strike of blue lightning hit the asphalt a few paces away, ending with an ear shattering rumble. "Oh, I beg to differ. You will be _bowing_ to me by the end of this battle!" and he flew at him one again.

A mighty uppercut and cunning evade. Munto almost had him by the throat, but was then suddenly thrown forward, kicked on the back, and hissing through the air. He had managed to cease the areal momentum, and found Balthazar right on his tail, once again shoving him aggressively into a building.

A crack came from his jaw with the impact; ignoring it, he grit his teeth, and then went utterly ridged.

There, just beyond the balcony, on his right, stood a terrified news reporter and cameraman.

_'Shit, there are _more_ innocents within the area?'_ the king thought with worry.

Determination honed his movements and he flipped them with a harsh snap of cloth. Both unceremoniously rolled and collided in glass and metal rods.

They drew closer and there was a shrilling scream. That caused Balthazar to finally take note of the two.

With his interest momentarily distracted, Munto summoned a ball of Akuto magic to the Ancient's chest and he fell with a boom, knocking him, if only for a few moments, away.

The king flew to the terrified humans and helped the woman to her shaking feet. "You need to evacuate! Are there any others like yourself?" he called out to the gaping cameraman, who had a perplex expression on his white face.

A growl of frustration left his lips and he turned out towards the open view, searching for other invisible spirits of the living. There were handfuls within the office spaces and underground parking lots.

He shook his head in annoyance. Didn't _anyone_ listen around here?

"There isn't enough time. I can't get them all out. They are going to have to remain in hiding until this is over—" The hairs upon the back of his nape rose with cold intuition and he swiftly blocked the attack Balthazar hit at him. Electrifying sparks of red and purple seared the air.

"They will all be_ dead_ by the time this is over…!" he cackled and pushed forward.

Both Daidouji and Shinnosuke huddled to the very corner of the balcony in fear.

"No, stay behind me!" Munto countered. "And _you_—_!_" his right hand shimmered with power and collided with the immortal's chest once again. "I WILL _NOT_ LET YOU SUCCEED!"

He fell with a flurry of raven hair and tattered cloth.

Turning on the sole of his heel, the king walked up to the two and took both under his wing. "This is may feel a bit strange," he warned and winked out of harm's way, transporting them all to the shielded military unit within the main level of their quarrel.

…

Amasawa's jaw dropped further as all witnessed the cloaked man fall stories off the building and impact the Earth.

"Is it over?" he inquired aloud.

Then, suddenly, the king and two stragglers solidified into the protected area. It was the newswoman from previously. Both gave a gasp of shock and gradually gained their bearings.

"You will be safe here," he claimed and caught the Commander's eye. "It's too much of a risk to attack him with firearms; he will only turn it against you. Lay low and wait until this is finished." The higher-ranked officer gave a nod in confirmation and Munto resumed the fight with a snap of his maroon cape.

Series of brown and blue irises struggled to follow the two dueling kings. One moment they would be in the skies, the next, thrashing on the ground. Their speed continued to accelerate.

Tadaharu's gaze lingered on an untouched area in particular. His dark brows furrowed together, then lifted in realization.

"Hey, Ken," the boy nudged his companion's shoulder and pointed to Yumemi's still body. "Look."

Pinprick eyes flickered back and forth between his childhood friend and the girl. "What about her? Isn't she… dead?"

He swallowed thickly and hesitantly proclaimed, "Isn't it weird that this Munto guy is avoiding that area all together? He must be trying to protect her still. We need to move her body to where it's safe."

It was the least he could do, since he wasn't able to warn the king of Yumemi's skewer attack on time.

"We? _We?_ What the hell is your problem?" Shinamori whispered with a hiss and shook him by the collar. "She tried to _kill_ us before!"

Determination solidified into his luster gaze. "No," he countered with a set jaw. "Didn't you see her crying? Something wasn't right. I think she was hypnotized, or something. Why else didn't he attack her?" he explained with a sweep of his arm. "Look at how he's fighting now! He was obviously holding back for a reason!"

"That may be the case," he gave a dramatic sigh and then drew his friend's attention to the barren battlefield, where streaks of lightning shook the ground. "But do you plan on going through _that?_"

Amasawa's eyes wavered for a moment in fear, and hardened once again. "Yes."

His face bloomed with awe and then transformed into resolution. "Right. Tsk. The Chief is gonna be pissed," he grumbled and gave a firm pat on the boy's shoulder. "Well then, you're not going out there on your own. I promised your sister that I'd keep an eye on you. Come on, let's go before they notice."

A warm tingle remained as both young men crossed the red barrier and made their way towards Yumemi.

"Shinamori! Amasawa! What in seven hells are you doing?!" they heard their Commander bellow over the gale.

"Looks like he noticed. How in trouble do you think we're gonna be in when we get back?" the older boy chuckled with a façade grin.

_'If we make it back…'_ On the inside, he was shaking like a leaf.

Amasawa was about to make a snappy remark, but then gave a warning cry instead. "Look out!"

Both skidded to a stop when a stream of lightning struck before their path. The engraving was wider than their bodies. They howled in pain and doubled over, covering their ringing eardrums.

"I-I don't need to take a leak anymore," Ken stuttered with a shake, relieving his previous ordeal, and resumed their pace.

As he ran, Tadaharu's gaze flickered constantly between the girl's body and the warring men above. His heart hammered like a drum, pumping adrenaline into his veins, and he ducked low to evade a near, areal attack. The booming impact toppled his balance and Shinamori caught him by the elbow.

"Come on, Butterfingers, we're almost there!" he reassured with a local tease.

Suddenly, they were confronted with yet another force, a collision of bodies upon gravel. Amasawa dove forward and shield Yumemi, while Ken covered them both. It shook them violently, like an earthquake, and for a moment, Munto's burning gaze caught with his own.

Time slowed, then, and the boy watched him nod in approval, giving his thanks, and then grappled Balthazar to a constricting lock. The seconds clicked back to its overwhelming pace.

"GO, NOW!" he roared.

Shinamori helped him to his quaking feet and Tadaharu heaved the plated girl into his arms. He gave a small gasp of surprise. Despite the fact that she was wearing armor, she was alarmingly light.

Boots clamored on cement and rubble alike; they passed the previous pool of Munto's sacrifice, evaded the streamers of lightning and befallen debris, and then paused hesitantly before their destination. Would the shield reflect them back?

The man at his side gave a nervous gulp. "Come on!" he encouraged and plunged through the red light without any means of resistance.

His chest heaved in relief. _'He's okay…'_ Then, Amasawa followed suit.

With cautious movements, he fell to his knees and gently placed his package on the ground, within the center of the circling unit.

He _knew_ for a fact that they were in for an earful of lectures, but it didn't matter, a euphoric feeling of success flooded in his shaking limbs.

"We did it, man," his friend gave a prideful slap him on the back. "_You_ did it. That takes balls! Congrats for growing a set!"

A cackle of good humor escaped his gasping lips and he admirably shook his head at Ken's boisterous wit.

Perhaps, this would be enough for his father to finally be proud of him…

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**SaturnWolf3**, **Xireana Zetsubou**, UnstableFable, harlequinnx, **Willow-Pendragon,** **raberbagirl**, and **Miyori999**

…

A/N: How was that for an in-your-face action sequence? 8D *wipes nyan-cat and rainbow goop off face*

Every introduced OC makes a contribution in this story. Srsly, guys. :I

Even if I'm ahead by about three chapters, I'm going to wait a week, to ten days, for each update. *trollface* I'd like some thoughts and critiques, please! I'M PUMPED!

Ari chan 5/25/12

…

*1: _Power_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Teaser-Power-260702426

*2: Remember that their bodies are made out of Akuto. Like his parents and the previous fight scenes with Laica and Gas, they would simply fade and become part of the cycle. There would be no physical body to bring home to mourn over. =(

*3: _Shattered_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Teaser-Shattered-300536020

*4: The Creation Workshop was briefly mentioned in the additional intro scene of episode two, where the Akuto Doll was stored.

*5: A past AMV I made within the featured song set:

_Unknown Soldier_:  www. youtube watch?v=WzTanM6MLGk


	10. Defeat

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: I died a little inside, at a certain part. It's so dramatic. Oh, my heart. ;∆;

All in all, I'm very excited, since these are the sole chapters I've been yearning to write for _so_ long! Glad to say things have just been FLOWING off my fingertips~! Enjoy. =)

Ooo…! I like the fanfiction web update. Very nice!

…

Songs:_ Blow Me Away and Breath _by: Breaking Benjamin, _Say I_ by: Creed, _Howl _by: Florence and the Machine, _Lilium_ by: Noma Kumiko, _Running Up That Hill_ by: Placebo, _Breathe Into Me, Faceless, and Take It All Away_ by: RED, _My World and Dead Space _by: Sick Puppies, _Dangerous and Moving_ by: T.a.t.U, _A God King Bleeds, Come and Get Them, Goodbye My Love and Submission_ by: Tyler Bates, _Angel, Stand My Ground, and The Truth Beneath The Rose_ by: Within Temptation

…

Japanese Index:

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 10: Defeat

A sigh of relief settled within Munto's bated chest, as he watched the two young men drag Yumemi's body out from the confronted area. All throughout the fight, it had been a constant thorn of worry, in the back of his tussling mind.

He returned his attention to Balthazar and shoved off his projecting body. Black boots skidded against the asphalt and each stood at a stalemate.

"Let's finish this," he proclaimed.

"Agreed. Prepare yourself," the Ancient replied with seriousness and honed a large portion of Akuto from the air around them, to weave it into a single attack. Munto did the same.

Crumbles of rock started to rise from the sheer force of their clashing, fiery energies.

There was a battle cry, which ignited the final round, and both advanced forward at great speeds. The powerful collision knocked many soldiers off their feet, even when the shield around them eluded most of the momentum. Glass shattered the face of each surrounding building.

Sparks flew, tearing flesh and cloth alike, while taut muscles screamed against the force. With unwavering perseverance, both continued to push forward.

Balthazar then raised his left, elongated arm and called upon the skies above, summoning a mighty wave of lighting, which raided the unprepared king.

He gave a howl, and searing electricity shocked his body, causing white rows of teeth to clatter painfully together. All remains of his attack diminished, alongside the tattooed rings of his strength. His right knee bent forward and onto the ground, in reluctant submission.

"I told you," the Ancient gave a snicker at Munto's sizzling form, which was twitching uncontrollably from the charged current. "Fear all comes to power, and I have the upper hand. Now, strip yourself from your title and recognize me as your true King."

Thoughts ran like quicksilver, in attempts to find a loophole within the situation, but there were none— this _was_ the only solution. His jaw locked in conceit loathing and he gradually bowed his head low, locks of wildfire masking his twisted visage.

"Smarter than you appear," Balthazar approved with a click of his tongue.

Then, a jarring string of chuckles started to crescendo from the man's pulled lips.

"What is it?" he barked and knitted his hairless brows. "Cease that irritating laughter!" The Ancient saw smoldering amber reveal triumphant expectancy.

"You haven't realized it yet, have you?" His wicked sneer vanished. "You have been conned, Balthazar. This battle is over." Munto stood, creating tendrils of power around his awakened form.

Balthazar attempted to knock him down once more, with another electrifying attack, but no avail. It simply rolled off him like water upon plumage. The redhead continued to calmly advance forward, with a stoic expression.

There was a fleeting, unsteady step backwards, on his part.

What was this sinking feeling? What was so _different_ from before?

Once again, magical tattoos of the Outsider constricted around his limbs and held him steady. He struggled against the searing bonds. Onyx sockets went wide, and he attempted to hide his growing distress with a snarl.

"Explain this blasphemy, boy!" Balthazar spat.

Munto tilted his head slightly upward in defiance. "You really haven't realized it? It's Yumemi's power. Your downfall was decided the moment you absorbed her spirit. Someone such as you cannot withstand her wave."

The magical ties around him tightened with each writhing movement. There was a cold shutter in his ribcage.

"You will be trapped in its essence and destroyed by its purity. All she needed was time and the extra strength." Munto's right hand shimmered with white fire and pressed flat on the man's thundering chest. "It is love, which will overcome all evil and hate," he repeated his mother's true words. *1

The physical connection between him and Balthazar started to pulse with light. Just as she, skin and clothing flaked away on both royals, revealing the naked hearts of each counterpart; Munto encompassed in pale yellow, he, oozing black.

Gossamer beams of Akuto streamed passed the cracks of his fracturing form. He was being ripped apart from the inside; he was _breaking_—_!_

Globs of ink splattered out of his snarling lips and fell onto Munto's extended arm with a hiss.

Balthazar would not cry out in the sake of his shackled pride. "You bastard…! This isn't over!"

Eyes of ruby narrowed and he pushed forward, into the endless cavity. "It's Munto-_sama_; not boy, not Young King, and most certainly not _you_," he replied blatantly.

Within the distilled cold, a flicker of warmth quivered just out of his reach. Finally, he had found her. With tender movements, he took hold of Yumemi's spirit.

An inhuman screech ripped from Balthazar's coiled mouth, as he pulled back.

There was a whirlwind of force and spinning tunnel of light. A human form, one of a child, wove together. She had eyes of the ocean.

"You are one of the Fallen," Munto claimed with dawn understanding. "You guided me to her, previously." *2

A small smile lifted her cupid lips. "I'll be returning us both to the time we belong. Please tell Yumemi-san thank you." Her warm irises shifted into fretting melancholy. "She is very weak. It took most of my strength to hold her mind together. Be careful."

The king gave a curt nod in confirmation.

"Good bye. It has been a honor to finally meet the one she has spoke so fondly of," she breathed, and wrapped her petite arms around Balthazar's clawing chest.

A veil distorted the clouded sky, to where they flew, and the space-time continuum closed with a blast of light.

Munto turned his gaze forward and found the remains of Gntarl's body before him. His menacing eyes were now their original cunning brown; his wrinkled forehead, bare; the sign of dark magic, gone.

They then softened with a heavy sigh and he closed his lids in defeat. The great Admiral disintegrated into glass shards and was tossed aside, in the wind, and became one with the cycle once more.

…

"What's… happening?" the Commander at his side choked. "I thought he was giving up?"

The red haired king had risen from his respectful position and advanced in a threatening demeanor. Suddenly, Balthazar looked nervous, and was captured once again within the tendril engravings, which marred Munto's skin, branding him with the power of an Outsider.

Then, there was light. So much light, it was blinding. He had to shield his face and—

Kan's eyes widened in horror.

There, all around, tan skin started to flake away and reveal the very soul of his being. He looked up; searching the other pale-stricken faces, and found various pigmented hues in his companions' irises.

The Prime Minster turned towards the light. It was clear now. His once impaired vision was crystal clear.

He heard a familiar voice, knowing it was the Magical King's, and another—

"You are one of the Fallen," Munto claimed. "You guided me to her, previously."

The soft chime of a child echoed in his most intimate thoughts. "I'll be returning us both to the time we belong. Please tell Yumemi-san thank you." Her voice wavered into a wistful tone of melancholy. "She is very weak. It took most of my strength to hold her mind together. Be careful."

There was a pause.

"Good bye," she breathed, her dialect turning airy once more. "It has been a honor to finally meet the one she has spoke so fondly of…"

The sky then rippled, engulfing the two fleeting souls, and ended with a blast of iridescent white. Speechless, all watched their enemy's body crumble away into particles of luster ash, as if he hadn't even existed. The light gradually diminished, and was withheld by Munto's shining figure.

He stood there for a long moment, in a strange sense of mourning, for Gntarl was just another pawn in Balthazar's twisted game, and then shifted his attention above.

There, a tiny jewel, a shard of hope, Yumemi's spirit descended from the Heavens and flickered to a dim orb of fire. Gently, he cupped her damaged spirit into his pale, ivory hands and she transformed to her human counterpart. She was weightless in his sturdy arms.

With a click of his heel, the king made his way to where her hollow shell lay. Each step brought him back to the physical body of the living, like fleeting flames, as well as the other awed witnesses.

His Outsider tattoos were now gone; the smoldering aura around him, doused.

The unit of men parted in order to let Munto through, and remained silent to watch as he bent forward to place Yumemi's soul back with painstaking care, to where it was regularly stored.

His Adam's apple bobbed once in apprehension. After being partially wiped, a blood-caked hand was then shoved into his pant pocket and revealed a small device, shaped in a smooth, flat oval.

The iron sphere ignited with life, floated from his open palm and hovered over her, and released a harmless green beam of light, which ran from the girl's protected crown, to the tip of her toes, and back again.

It gave readings upon her form, and made the information known in two holographic screens, one, which showed multiple charts of her spiritual and mental wavelengths, the other, her physical wounds.

The first thing Munto worked on was removing Yumemi's helmet. He cracked his knuckles and neck with a satisfying pop. Bullion scanned the forms, which withheld foreign jargon, to the human eye, and then pushed the screen aside, to his left.

Carefully, he wrapped his fingertips to each cupping shell surrounding her ears. His right hand turned clockwise, while the left, counter-clockwise. *3

Iridescent veins flickered momentarily down the compressed area and diminished, allowing access with a soft click. The king's bated chest gave a sigh of relief, and he anxiously prepared himself once more, removing the metal visor shielding her closed, tear-streaked eyes.

The heroic boy opposite of her right side leaned in closer to view Yumemi's passive face.

The mauve helmet, encasing her bald cranium, split down the middle, and suddenly opened like a ripe, bearing fruit. All halted with a jump.

Munto gave a demeaning click of his tongue, as he watched the clear tendrils seeping into her skull slowly retract into the protective padding. He tenderly rubbed one of the puncture wounds with the pad of his thumb and willed it to heal with his power.

This was definitely work from the Heavenly Beings. He had experienced such technology, himself, when Guridori had him by the throat, encaged in bone, and sucked a portion of his energy dry, stealing the king's magical identity for his own.

Next, was the hindering device upon her jawline. He coaxed the locks free, from the purple earphones, with a jiggle, and hooked a forefinger around the barred opening for her mouth.

Irises took a reassuring side-glance at the scans once more, and it informed him that there was a breathing tube lodged within her throat, which cascaded down her two lungs.

His right hand tightened the skin below her lobe, in order to relieve the pain, if only a small portion, and the left began to slowly pull. There was a muted, gagging noise, which choked from her chapped, blue mouth.

The iron released its fangs from her jaw with ease, and he wrapped his idle palm around the long, plastic pipe. *4

He recoiled with a hiss. The black substance _burned!_

Teeth grit and faithfully endured the pain for her sake. It was unimaginable to visualize what she had to withstand. He, himself, had only viewed a small portion; which was already horrifying, in itself.

Oozing droplets splattered as he tossed the contraption away. Oddly, there was no searing reaction from the brave, young soldier, who retrieved her body, or Yumemi.

So, it was a matter of Akuto, then.

Now that all frontal obstacles were out of the way, he found, with much relief, the rest of her headgear had unlocked on its own. The torn tail, which previously held her weapon, still remained sewn to her bare, marred nape.

Munto raised the back of her crown and removed the helmet from under, gently placing it on the cushion surface he had made with his tattered cape.

The five pads of his fingertips brought the readings back into his keen sight and he continued to scan the holographic information.

He gave a disapproving shake of his head. _'This can't be done here.'_ The twisted armor interfering with her spinal column would have to be done surgically back home.

The king switched screens and soaked in the interfering obstacles they revealed.

Her spirit had managed to return to her body, however, was physically too weak to remove whatever was blocking her air cavity; so, it retracted to a state of hibernation.

He once again pushed the holographic screen aside.

If he didn't get oxygen to her lungs soon, her still heart would remain just that: unmoving.

Nimble hands went to her shoulders and began to detach the plated armor protecting her clad, supple chest and upper torso.

Then, he bent forward and breathed life into the girl. No response. Munto pushed his palms once, twice, three times against her ribcage, and repeated the process.

"Come on," he murmured in encouragement. "Come on."

Again, the king was in vain.

"Come on…!" his voice escalated slightly in panic, feeling the pit of his stomach plummet.

_Not again. _

A left fist hit the Earth in frustration. "_Breathe,_ Yumemi! Come on!"

Fingers ripped the dark material, exposing the beginning dip of cleavage, and pushed once again with a tremor of desperation. There was a course of electrical current, which he exchanged from his body unto hers, like an igniting jump-start for the weary muscle.

Her form gave a jolt, then stilled; jolt, and stilled once more. Nothing. Not even a twitch.

His furrowed brow started to perspire with a cold sweat.

"I know you're in there…!" Munto hissed, mere inches from her pale face. "Don't you _dare _give up on me now, not after all this…!" he choked. There was a strangling twist of pain in his chest.

Against all his pride, tears started to prickle his golden vision. He tightened his jaw in order to mask the trembling movement it revealed.

"I _NEED_ YOU, DAMMIT! BREATHE!" The king ordered and once again attempted to bring air into her unresponsive lungs. No avail.

Someone looked down at their watch. The ticking hands read 4:23.

Just as he was about to repeat the process, a hand grabbed him steady by the shoulder and prevented his frantic movements. Munto turned to see Prime Minister Kan's tired brown eyes.

"Let her go," he rasped in a low, mournful whisper. He had witnessed this so many times. "It's over."

The king narrowed his distorted gaze in a stubborn fashion. "She's not _dead!_ Not yet!" he spat with a low jeer. "Look," Munto brought the screen to his perplex face and pointed to the wavelength chart of her heart and spirit. It rippled slightly when the pad came in contact. One graph showed a steady, active line, while the other was still.

"Her soul still remains. It's her mind, which cannot make that connection, due to its frail state," the king explained in harsh, snappy syllables. "I can't simply go in there and—"

Suddenly, amber eyes widened with revelation. He could. He _has—!_

Just like before, when Yumemi enclosed herself within her heart, because of the terrifying future Ryueri's mirror revealed, fearing that her two precious friends had died—

Hope expanded in his thundering chest, like a balloon, and he gave a firm squeeze to Naoto's left shoulder.

"Thank you," he acknowledged with a humble smile and turned to shift his weight towards the motionless girl. Munto gently lifted her head, clasped the maroon fabric back to its proper place, and let her crown rest in his lap.

With a flick of a wrist, the holograms multiplied and surrounded him in pairs of two, collecting the wavelength data of both counterparts.

While he pressed several instructions into the screens, the king idly explained to both near men, "Make sure no one interrupts me while I'm in this state of comatose, understood?"

Both gave a shaky nod of confirmation.

With a series of deep breaths, Munto cleared his thoughts and attempted to even his rapid pulse. His hands hovered over each side of her vulnerable temple.

He took one last glance at a particular grid, which captured the unique rhythm of her mind. The king would have to synchronize with the wavelength, in order to draw her out successfully.

It would be much easier, if he could remove whatever barrier, which was protecting her heart from his. Sensing the echo of her emotions once again would make everything worthwhile.

Without another thought, he resoluted his firm decision with a nod and closed his eyes once more. There was a shift in the air and he plunged into her mind…

…

Kan gave a sympathetic sigh to the young man. It appeared as if he were only resting, dreaming, for the back of his lids twitched with movement, his red brows, knitting once in a while.

He was still trying to digest the mind-blowing information, which this battle had revealed to him. Elves, magic, and time travel? Such mythical, out-of-this-world concepts were suddenly fact.

He turned to the skinny boy compromising his own position. "That was very brave of you," the Prime Minister acknowledged. "Such a feat won't go unannounced."

Tadaharu's brown eyes widened and he gave a low, formal bow. His short, raven hair brushed the ground. "It's an honor, sir. I was doing what only I thought was right."

He gave a nod in approval, also showing his gratitude to Amasawa's older, protective companion.

Hesitantly, the female news reporter Munto had rescued came up to him. "Excuse me," she started.

"Not right now, please," Kan evaded with a weary sigh. He was not in the mood to answer questions, while so many plagued his own.

"Not that, sir," she countered with a nervous bite to her red-painted lips. "I simply wanted to inform you that other news stations managed to sneak their way into the area, just before the battle. Should we send some kind of search party, to retrieve them?" Asako placed an attenuate hand at her peach-clad breast.

His dark brows rose in surprise. "And _none_ of you have a single warrant? That is illegal, under such supervision, you do realize that?"

She flickered her guilty gaze downward in submission.

He sighed once more, then sprung into action, and beckoned the Chief in Command over with a wave of his hand. "Send some of your boys over to search the fallen, while back-up makes their way. Have you called an ambulance, yet?"

"No, sir," he replied.

"Do so. Several. Ma'am—" Kan turned his attention to the woman.

"Sir?"

"Do you have any idea how many are in the vicinity?" he inquired with haste.

Her navy-blue eyes became apologetic. "No, sir. My van isn't in the best condition," she gave a nod to the distinctive area, to where the remains of the white vehicle lay. "However, Munto-sama did mention there were at least a handful here. Would you like me to call, in order to confirm the numbers?"

"Please do. Now—"

Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye and he turned with a start. The unit followed his stricken gaze.

There, two caped magicians, garbed in a similar fashion as the red haired king, were descending down from the Heavens. One man was clad in blue and white, the other, donned in olive green, black trappings, and khaki pants.

Many of the soldiers blocked their path with armed weapons, when they touched down, while a few nervously retreated, when witnessing the sheer size of Shuza's gigantic frame.

"We're allies of His Grace. We mean no harm," the large man calmly announced, raising a hand in opposition.

The shorter elf at his side wasn't as patient, and shoved many of the resilient men aside.

Kan ordered the soldiers to stand down and allow the two through.

Shocking azure irises widened a fraction, as they drunk in the scene before him. "Munto!" Rui called out in worry and rushed towards his unconscious companion.

There was no care in dirtying his pale linen pants, he got to his knees and offered his gaze towards the mutilated girl. "Yumemi-san…?" His lithe chest filled with genuine compassion.

"Shuza. Hurry!" he ordered.

"Excuse me," he informed the scuffling boy at his left side, who was staring in wide wonderment.

"No! Don't!" Amasawa exclaimed with an extended arm, halting his large hand, just before it was about to make contact with the man's back. "He said not to disturb him!"

"It's alright," Shuza said with a warm smile. "I'm a Healer."

The boy gave a reluctant nod, and watched as he measured the energy levels of their king.

"What happened here?" Rui snapped his head towards Kan, "Did you do this?" furrowing his pale brows dangerously.

The Prime Minster was taken aback. Then, a simmer of anger bubbled to the surface. "No—!"

"General Rui," Shuza barked, his soft irises now hard. The tan, rough scar, which crossed his right temple to left cheek, crinkled in displeasure. "You _will_ calm yourself. I doubt Ryueri-sama requested us here so you can carelessly point fingers. _You_ of all people know such accusations causes _war_."

Rui's twisted visage melted into a pensive façade of authority. Even as a child, he had always lost his cool when his dear friend was hurt.

Swallowing thickly, he apologized for his actions. "Forgive me," he turned to Kan. "That was very rude and uncalled for, on my part. It's just unsettling to see him like this."

"Even the greatest leaders can fall. However, I'm sure he will be all right," he quietly murmured and introduced himself with a bow. "Kan Naoto, Prime Minster of Japan."

"Rui, General and Right Hand of the Magical Kingdom," the blue haired man complied, casting a pallid hand at the doctor, who was engulfed in the holographic scripts. "This is Shuza, the finest physician of our lands."

He raised his comprehensive, clover eyes, focusing passed the sheets of green, and nodded in recognition.

"Now," Rui turned towards him, the mask lifting slightly to reveal an expression of worry. "Please, can you explain what happened?"

Kan's bated chest heaved, fingers squirming to grasp his dirty, grey pants. "Well…" he struggled to form the proper words. "It started three days ago, the eve, where I had received a call from your Lord…"

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**BebePanda401**, Haag, **ThexWhitexPhoenix**, **Kazane Hime**, LoveKagome2, **ladyburrfoot**, **PrincessKanako**, and **Willow-Pendragon**

…

A/N: Is it strange that I feel sorry for Gntarl? Really, even in the second OVA, if you look at it, he was risking his life and title, in order to nab 'Memi, since that _was_ the only option into saving the Heavens. Of course, he wasn't very graceful about it. ^^; Then he just got whiny in the last movie, and suddenly became a pedobear.

I admit, several movies and plots were pieced together to inspire this chaotic puzzle of angst. Here are a few familiar titles:

_300_ (Kneeling scene.),

_Ah! My Goddess the Movie_ (Oh, let me rip your power away, Yumemi, as well as the visualization to how their inner spirits flow.),

_DBZ_ (Action influence, in general.),

_Elfin Lied_ (For her helmet design and tears moment, as well as overall location this takes place at, in Minato Mirai.),

_Disney's Hercules_ (Badass spirit-glowy-fied scene.),

The first and forth _InuYasha_ movies (The whole concept of fighting against a loved-one, unwillingly, as well as Lightning strike!),

_Rurouni Kenshin_: Jin-eh and Shishio's battle (A general, helpful tip with hypnotism and battle sequence.),

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ (The whole breaking scene was originally my idea, however, if you look at the drawn comic, there was no sudden attempt of a confession. _That_ addition is what was where this was taken.),

Velf's _Spirited Away_ fanfiction, _Enchantment of the Heart_, along with Tripleguess's _Munto_ fanfiction sequel, _To Wake _(CPR scene.),

And, lastly, _X-Men_ the first movie (Just the main image positionment, to when Munto is about to dive into Yumemi's mind.)

Oh, and my twisted noggin.

Thank you, respective owners and helpful tip sites, for igniting this battle piece. It was very difficult to do, but I'm quite proud with the results! C: Please lend me some feedback, at least on the emotional intensity of it all, if you can. See you in another ten days!

Ari chan 6/5/12

…

*1: This is explained in one of the extended scenes of the third movie: 10:24:  www. youtube watch?v=kqDdSxQwYtw

_"The almighty power bred by Human's spirits that created the Heavens, Akuto. If one who has no feeling tries to get the power, he'll be trapped in it and be destroyed. If he's wrong about its essence, he'll be confused. Only one who knows the truth will understand himself…" _

(The remaining translations are in the description.)

*2: Just to clarify things, Mayu is the nameless flower girl within the intro of the last movie, which can be viewed on the link above, at 4:21.

She was able to guide Munto through his and Yumemi's psychic connection, since she was protecting the blonde's heart/ mind. Explanations will be confirmed in about four or five chapters.

*3: There is actually some symbolism in this movement:

Throughout the four of his "visits," in the first OVA, Munto constantly ordered for Yumemi's power, reaching towards her with his _right_ hand. He was always pushing _forward_.

He hadn't the ability to use that palm, in the last incident, and was forced to use his _left_.

In this moment, he had to reply solely on her strength, and turn the other cheek— turning _backward_ when the continuum revealed both of their haunting pasts, if that makes any sense. Yeah, I'm strange. ^^;

*4: If any of you were curious to why she wasn't bleeding, it was partially because of the technology; in a sense, it fused as a part of her system, as well as the fact that her heart wasn't exactly pumping blood. (That doesn't mean the fluid simply stops, without the muscle working, it still pours from the wound, but you get my point, right?)

*5: Here is an old scene scenario concept to this chapter, to where she "dies":  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-MORE-SPOILER-ANGST-254157685

*6: A past AMV I made with the featured songs:

_Breath_:  www. youtube watch?v=UTlicMnHHQA

_Start Again:_ www. youtube watch?v=TgHRDe3RUR8

_Out From Under: _ www. youtube watch?v=imas7wxYuxY


	11. Lost Butterfly

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: *curls in fetal position* R-right in the feelz. T^T

**NOTE****:** Why does no one read my notice? Guys, I said that I'd be updating every week to ten days, yet people keep pestering me about it. :I After the next two or three chapters, though, things will get slow again, since I haven't had time to write and I also want to update my other fics as well. (This time around was a few days late because my secondary beta has no Internet access.)

Anywho… Enjoy the angst. The intensity continues to escalate.

…

Songs:_ Broken Pieces _by: Apocalyptica_, So Cold (Remix) and You _by: Breaking Benjamin, _Where Butterflies Never Die_ by: Broken Iris, _Sweet Dreams_ by: Emily Browning, _My Last Breath_ by: Evanescence, _My Hero_ by: Foo Fighters, _Time_ by: Hans Zimmer, _You Are Loved_ by: Josh Groban, _Black and Garden_ by: Pearl Jam, _Already Over pt. I & II, Break Me Down, Hymn for the Missing, Lost, Out From Under, and Start Again _by: RED, _Comatose and Falling Inside The Black _by: Skillet, _Outside, Right Here, Warm Safe Place, and Zoe Jane_ by: Staind, _Let You Down_ by: Three Days Grace, _Dangerous Mind and_ _Lost_ by: Within Temptation

…

Japanese Index:

-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive, or with those who are grown; an indicated affection: little

Onee-san (when talking about/to someone's sister), Ane-san (when talking about one's sister), 'Nee-san/-chan: (Older) sister, sis

Onii-san (when talking about/to someone's brother), Ani-san (when talking about one's brother), 'Nii-san/ -chan: (Older) brother, bro

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 11: Lost Butterfly

Amber eyes opened to reveal a scene of tussling grasses, drenched within ink of the night. Munto's knitted red brows rose slightly in recognition. This was where they had both connected, previously.

The blazing sun no longer beat upon him; it was the pregnant moon, which illuminated his path. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the glowing orb bled crimson, as it gradually floated over the endless horizon. At home, on occurrences such as this, the open vastness would appear like a sea of blood. *1

His bullion irises flickered from area to pitch area, as he searched for the lost girl.

Turning, he cast his gaze out to an ascending hill, which was an additional formation of the barren structure. It obscured the view of a solar eclipse, which reflected its red counterpart. They were opposite faces to the coin of Fate, twisting and perceiving the same dark skies.

At the very peak of the ascending landmass stood a tree, which carried iridescent, opals shards. He pushed against the raging wind, which tugged at his renewed cape, and went towards the newly found destination.

When he was five large paces away from the gnarled trunk, something caught his ankle, preventing his trek forward. *2

Munto glanced downward to find an oozing figure snarling at him. Not at all afraid, he cautiously settled on a clad knee to observe the dark, human-shaped creature, which scurried back on all fours, in fear, and returned to the Earth with one last low jeer.

A churning wave of worry settled within the pit of his stomach, and he resumed his pace once more, crunching the dry straw behind him.

Now that the king was in closer view, he saw that the rough limbs sprouted not petals, but frail wings. Thousands upon thousands of shimmering butterflies seeped their delicate feelers into the bark. Shifting his golden gaze downward, he saw another form entrapped within the overgrown roots.

Yumemi's clad figure glowed in the reddened moonlight; her dark lashes created long shadows upon her tear-streaked cheeks, which cried rivers of ink. *3

His right hand reached out, to wipe away the dark moister, but was halted with a snap of a vine, which enclosed around his wrist. There was no means of resistance, on Munto's part, even when more wrapped around his lithe body.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yumemi," he reassured in a calm, gentle tone.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and revealed weeping sockets of onyx. She hissed at his revelation and lunged in a threatening manner. Fortunately, the anchoring roots, which withheld her, prevented success.

A flurry of pale locks masked her submitted crown. The minute tremble upon her pallid shoulders made her silent anguish known.

There was a jarring sob, and she slowly lifted her laden head. "Help… me," she pleaded, spitting globs of black.

A single crimson sky-dancer fluttered across her breast, towards the area to where her protected heart lay, and all fractured with a thundering crack. The two halves of her body shriveled into clear remains, like an abandoned cocoon, and began to ooze the same dark substance.

Idle insects, upon the swaying limbs, then scattered, attempting to fly on damaged wings, and fell, with failure, into the consuming Earth.

The constricting vines around him released their tight grip, while the groaning bark continued to widen for his entry.

Bullion eyes blinked once, and without a breath of hesitation, he stepped into the next level of her mind… *4, 5, 6

…

A sickening ripple of nausea settled within Ichiko's churning stomach. Her wide brown eyes couldn't comprehend the daunting information, as the king continued to revive Yumemi. His attempt was failing.

She could hardly register Suzume's muffled sobs, for the petite girl was consumed in Kazuya's smothering embrace, however, she did recognize the bitter sound of defeat.

"I'm sorry," Jin expressed his mourning over the computer speaker.

"Don't," Ichiko snapped. Anger was easier to cope with, than anguish. "_Don't_ you _dare _apologize—! You're not sorry! You don't know her…!" she hissed.

"Ichiko-san," Takashi chided, but was drowned out by her kindled fury.

"She wasn't your best friend— your whole world! So stop acting like you care!" The tomboy was having trouble catching her breath, so, she clutched a hand to her breast, hoping it would balm the pain. "You don't _know…!_" she choked.

The elder boy's dark irises withheld a shine of empathy. "I do… I do know, because my father died five years ago, in a car crash. He was my world, my idol, and I, too, had to cope. All of us did."

No heated remarks could escape her constricted throat. Guilt washed over her like a sea of melancholy.

"But remember this," Jin's voice started to escalate in emotional break through, "It's not just you, who lost a dear person in their lives. There are her friends," he gave a point to Suzume's direction, "family, and _him_."

She flickered her fretting gaze towards the live newscast, to where Munto was pressing franticly on Yumemi's unresponsive chest.

"BUT IT'S _HIS_ FAULT!" Ichiko screeched. "HE _TOOK_ HER FROM ME…!" With a slap of the hardwood floor, she did what the said girl did best— ran.

However, she didn't get far, as quaking knees buckled, and she leaned heavily against Tobe's bedroom wall for support.

"It's all his fault. It's all his fault," she gasped, curling into herself, and crumpled dejectedly onto the floor. "It's all his _fault_, dammit!" the tomboy sobbed, covering her twisted brow with two trembling palms, and no longer could withhold the tears.

After a long moment, a gentle hand patted her shaking shoulder. "Ichiko-san…"

She looked up to find the auburn-haired boy smiling warmly at her, despite the fact that he was openly crying. Takashi had no shame in revealing his grief.

Ichiko accepted his silent offer of comfort, clinging desperately to him, and wailed into his navy shirt… *7

…

Voices, numerous voices filtered his mind, alongside the glowing blue doorways of her memories. *8

Many of the windows he recognized, as the familiar sites gave him an intimate state of understanding. The dialogue of every picture was overlapping one another. Some were shouting, others, soft whispers, pitiful cries… They were her innermost thoughts.

He truly was in the center of her being, in her heart, and conscious.

It was easy to get lost in such a place. However, he needed to quickly find and guide Yumemi through the chaos of her own, perhaps broken, mind.

Munto felt a familiar shift in his surroundings, for he was lured to one of the near doorways. His perception tilted, stomach suddenly plunging to his chest, and he was pulled in.

Then, it was silent. It were as if he were underwater, and the pitter caress of rain gradually reached to echo within his pointed ears…

_Even though it was summer, the June gale seemed to rip right through Yumemi's small frame, as she shook with tears. She had to stop her frantic trek, go off to the side of the road, and sit down on the slick curb._

_The pain was too much. With all her sacrifices, with all her efforts, in the end, her own _family_ betrayed her._

_Her heaving pants, from running, were barely noticeable. The throbbing in her chest was much worse, as it squeezed her heart with a vice grip._

_'Why can't they understand?' She cradled her head pitifully within her palms. 'Did I do something wrong? I did my best to open their eyes and make them understand, but…!' _

_More jarring sobs shook her, as she coughed, now and then, because of the choking tears and rain. _

_Minutes passed; then, it was finished. The vent was over._

_Emotionally drained and physically weary, the clutching upon her small bag finally loosened. She lifted her laden head to inspect the small stinging moons her nails created in wonder._

_The rain was no longer warm or cold, but comforting. Her loneliness turned into a chilling numb, then realizing, in a daze, that she actually wasn't as alone as she thought. For she had the rain, her dearest friends, Ichiko and Suzume, and…_

_Casting her gaze up into the cloud-filled skies, she attempted to search out for the familiar landmass above. She was in vain._

_'Of all times,' Yumemi bitterly scoffed in dejection, as the falling water caused her eyes to prickle. She closed them, to avoid the stinging sensation, and just sat there, soaking the elements. _

_Ironically, over four years ago, she wanted to see anything _but_ the floating island. It made her different, isolated, and had caused the girl to fear the other "special" side of herself._

_However, throughout the long periods of patiently waiting, she found that the site brought comfort, knowing he was up there, possibly casting his gaze down to her, while she looked above. _

_She wanted to go back, but wasn't sure how to bring it up, since Munto wouldn't be available. Before he left, the king informed her, himself, that he would busy, and promised to contact her, once he returned from his own preparations and duties._

_That didn't stop her from missing him._

_The blonde released a sullen, heavy sigh from her constricted breast. 'My job is done. The Akuto is restored and the worlds are now united. I can't just go up there without a reason, can I? Still…' _

_A sudden thought came to mind, which caused Yumemi's burdened heart to bloom with hope. The corners of her chilled lips quirked upward, at the revelation._

_'Maybe we'll see one another in a dream, soon.'_

_With that, the girl got up, brushed herself off, and gradually heading towards her destination: to her childhood friend and sister, Ichiko's house…_

Gasping, Munto felt himself recoil at a fast rate. The pulse in his chest continued to palpitate with the heaving rebound of her emotions.

He had to cease this; he was getting _distracted!_ He couldn't be tempted by her memories once more; she was _waiting_ for him.

_'Focus. Calm yourself.'_ The king's quick train of thought slowed at the dawning information, which was presented before him. _'This was after Nozomi's explanation. This was when they—'_

His thick brows knitted together in distaste, while a growl of irritation escape his tight lips. However, he caught his emotional falter and took a calming breath.

The corner of his lip twitched in the fact that she had missed him. A feeling of warmth gradually settled in his chest, then, suddenly became ice cold.

_'How many times I've felt the same…'_ he empathized, referring to the incidences to where his mind would drift towards her, with how he longed to see his precious person once again.

Reproached with himself, the magician also came to realize that he had undeniably broken their promise. He should have contacted her after he had returned. Unfortunately, the king was so overwhelmed with uniting the seven nations and honing his Outsider powers, he didn't _have_ time to do so.

It frustrated him, though, knowing that maybe if he _had_ contacted her, then, she might have never been in this current situation. He would have been able to protect her and—

Sighing, Munto chided himself for letting his emotions get in the way of his task. There was no use in getting caught up in the unchangeable past; there was only their future to look forward to.

True, he wasn't a cold, heartless being, however, on the other side of the spectrum, was also a ruler. It was his responsibility, as a good leader, to be alert, focused, and not so…

_'Like THIS! So emotional and…!'_ he mentally swore.

Of course, Yumemi always had the tendency to _unravel_ him in the strangest of ways.

A rumble of displeasure echoed in his chest. Munto attempted to focus once more by clearing his mind of any lingering thoughts, and closed his pale eyes once more, so that he wouldn't be drawn by another memory.

The overlapping voices merged to a dissonant string of chaos, each screaming for his attention and pleading for his help. However, he stayed on task, and continued to concentrate.

Finally, they silenced into a mere hum, and soon to nothingness…

…

Shigeru gave a comforting squeeze to his wife's right shoulder, who was sobbing uncontrollably in the crook of his neck.

"Not my baby, not my Yumemi-chan. No, Gods, _please_, no…!" Nozomi murmured prayers of false hope. "Don't take her from me, _please…!"_

With a swallowed lament, he turned to peek down at his son, who, surprisingly, hadn't shed a weep of sorrow. He sat there, blankly, and continued to stare at the television screen with gaping brown eyes. It appeared that the shock hadn't settled in, yet.

"Chikara," the man started, and placed a supportive hand on the small of his back. "You don't have to watch any more—"

It was painful to see him break, then. The innocent shine in his irises diminished, while the bottom of his lip started to tremble.

The boy then removed himself completely off the couch and turned to retreat upstairs.

"Chikara? Chikara!" Shigeru called out in worry.

No, he wouldn't let their remaining family fall apart. He wouldn't repeat the same mistake and let them drift— not like his daughter.

"I'll bring him back," he reassured to his weeping wife, and carefully removed her clutching fingers from his sweater. There, he pressed a chaste peck on the quaking, pale limbs, and followed, in search of their son.

It was easy to find him, for the bathroom doorway was only partially closed and revealed dangling socked feet and the cuffs of his loose jeans. Shigeru paused with a heavy sigh of empathy and slowly pushed the wooden entrance open.

It appeared that he had perched his weeping self on the closed toilet, while his adolescent body jarred with harsh sobs, as he covered his askew face in shame.

"Chikara…"

Upon hearing his entry, the boy looked up with wide, puffy-red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. There was a frantic wipe of his long, burgundy sleeve, in order to conceal the evidence. He tried to quell his whimper by locking his jaw and fisting his tiny hands.

It was a matter of pride, then.

"Are you embarrassed?" Shigeru asked, leaning down to his level and settling himself on his grey-clad knees.

The youth's dark brows knitted together alongside an answer of silence.

"It's okay to cry, Chikara," he whispered and wrapped a palm around his nape. "It's okay…"

Tears welled into his luster gaze, but the boy refused to let them fall. His small form became taut as he desperately clutched the material of his pants. "But you're not cr-crying," he countered with a stubborn sob.

Shigeru's vision started to distort with his son's confession, and he allowed a lungful of air into his constricted chest. "It's because Papa is trying to be strong."

"B-but I want to be strong, t-too," the pitch of his quivering voice escalated. Against all his pride, water dribbled down his flushed cheeks.

The stout man gave a chuckle. "You _are_ strong, kiddo. It's in your name." He slowly untangled Chikara's small fists and gently enclosed them with his own large ones. "However, it takes even more strength to cry. And right now…" His own tears started to fall. "Right now we need to be strong, for Mama." *9

With one last jarring sob, Chikara threw his arms around his father's neck and released the withdrawn distress.

"B-but he p-promised…!" the boy wailed with a frustrated shake to his ivory collar. "Munto-Nii _promised_ he'd protect 'Nee-ch-chan…!"

Shigeru rubbed consoling strokes along his clad back. "He's trying, Chikara. Munto's trying real hard to protect your sister." He unlocked their embrace and cupped his wet visage within his callous palms. "But we need to keep on believing in him, alright?"

He hiccupped once, twice, and then nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's go to Mama…" He drew the boy into his arms once more and lifted them both to return downstairs… *10

…

It was quiet and frigid. There was nothing to be seen but empty darkness.

The king noted, with no surprise, that he was in his raw spirit form. His bare body glowed in bright, pale rays. Usually, he was collected, however, being in such an emotional state, Munto had reverted to his secondary form.

The living soul had two appearances: that of the present being, with colorful irises mirroring their heart; or the less physical, a kindled orb of energy. Each spirit reflects upon their past and their future. Their wants and needs are the key to knowing one's self…

Closing his ruby eyes, Munto's keen senses searched for any flicker of life from the fragile girl. Again, his perspective tilted, and he headed towards Yumemi's silent cries of anguish.

The king's bright irises opened and sought for her familiar form. Just as previously, he was in the deepest crescent of her mind. He had found her, broken and exposed spirit barely a flame.

She was floating, asleep, and cradled within the dark womb of her distilled mind. Even when revived, small fractures of her soul slowly orbited around her, as she cried tears of ink.

"Yumemi," he breathed, reaching out to her.

The man was hesitant, knowing that it was strictly taboo to touch another's soul; only the most intimate of mates were allowed to bond in such a way.

Of course, going to the Lower World was taboo, too, and he had managed to survive… barely.

Swallowing, he continued forward. Suddenly, an all too familiar sensation caused his right hand to recoil back.

Fire eyes widened in surprise. _'This is like the first time_—_ when I attempted to draw her power! The continuum__—? No.__' _Munto's scorched fingers curled with anger and worry. _'She went so far as to create a barrier around her heart…'_

This was the reason why he couldn't feel her emotions.

"Yumemi," he encouraged with a tender voice. "It's alright, now."

There was no response.

He attempted to gently push through the searing force once more. Its translucent surface quivered, like an iridescent bubble. Just as her will, all hung together by a thread.

Munto, cautiously, pressed on. Once inside, the veil intensified with the last of its energy, and then collapsed all together.

Yumemi's frail, blue light flickered under contact, while nimble hands tried to gently coax the endless tears away. *11

"You're safe, my Little Dreamer. It's all right," he cooed oh-so-softly, and held her close, nuzzling against her passive brow. "You must awaken, now, Yumemi. There are people who await your return."

The darkness around them gave a low, distant groan, in response, while the cold suddenly became burdensome, heavy. Her mind was breaking.

"Come now," he begged once more with a light pet of her hair. "Don't give up just yet. I know there is still fire within your heart." Munto's throat started to close.

"We made a promise, remember?" his raw voice then rasped with a humorless chuckle. It echoed within the still dark. "We promised to reunite once again, once the chaos was over. Then, together, we would introduce the Heavens to your people, side-by-side. Afterward, I would court you and…"

Unabashed, crystal tears of regret started to roll down his ivory cheeks. It was all right. There was no one here to see them.

"I've made you patiently wait for _so_ long, haven't I? Can you forgive me?" he inquired in a hushed whisper. "Can you hear me?"

There was another groan, one, which, was much louder than the last. Darkness gradually curled around his legs and pulled, phantom hands dragging him within the madness.

"I hadn't confessed my affections properly, the last time," the king replied with a jarring sob and tenderly pressed his warm lips against her cold, motionless ones. Withdrawing with a silent pucker, he hoarsely proclaimed, "I love you, Hidaka Yumemi; Girl of Destiny, who had brought much light among my dreams…"

Then, everything went black.

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**miki230**, **ThexWhitexPhoenix**, **BebePanda40**, Eirdaru, Stephanie, nicole135, **ShadowFax100**, BlytheHope, ShadowFox-Nightmare, NekoMakaiChan, **xBlaZeXXBlissx**,** Willow-Pendragon**, and** neko-kitkat**

…

A/N: See? I had foreshadowed this in chapter eight, hadn't I?

_"The sacrifice of one little girl won't be taken into account of this formidable world of the humans, will it? I'm sure she will be easily forgotten."_

_A bitter feeling churned within the pit of Munto's stomach, knowing how false that statement was."_

A-and yeah… I'm sorry~! *gross-sobs into a corner of woe*

I-I confess, I had actually finished a huge chunk of the dream sequence, YEARS ago, since I was too impatient to figure out how connect the plot dots. Of course, the writing, from before college, was obvious crap, so it all had to be re-written and adjusted. =/

And no, this whole "madness" concept wasn't taken from _Soul Eater_. Though I had watched it, this idea came before then.

Ari chan 6/20/12

…

*1: _Eclipse and Clothing Designs_: (#3 and #12)  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ Omega-Munto-Sketch-Dump-II-185446535

*2: There were a total of five incidences, where they made contact, in the first OVA. Numbers like these comes in handy. C;

*3: _Hollow_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Hollow-292558531

*4: _Blood Embers_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Blood-Embers-262664683

*5: _To The Grave of Your Heart_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-To-The-Grave-of-Your-Heart-308292894

*6: _Lost_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Teaser-Lost-303477099

*7: I've always been on the fence about Ichiko/Takashi pairing, since I love the crack pairing of Ichiko/Rui, introduced by Lena, however, this kinda just came forward, while I was in my groove.

I was inspired by the one particular pairing in Clannad: Misae (dorm manager) and Katsuki (presently, her cat). Within the flashback, Sagara is very outgoing and rough around the edges, while Shima is quite passive and adorkable.

They instantly remind me of Ichiko and Takashi, so I went for it. He could support her in his own way, when she allows it. I'll probably shift it around to my crack pairing, though, later. Lol.

*8: The image of this scene was inspired by the first Cardcaptor Sakura movie, while the general idea is also very similar to the Chrono Crusade manga.

*9: If you hadn't heard it enough in the series, Chikara, translated, means power/ strength.

*10: It's depressing to see how society can hinder a person's emotional capacity, because of stereotypes. Men, in general, have it real hard, since many still think they "can't cry," because it's "weak." They should and can, with no shame. Luckily, those times are steadily changing.

With this, because Ichiko was pretty much raised like a boy, this "applies" to her as well, by her own standards, if that makes sense. ^^;

*11: _Catch A Flutterby_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Catch-A-Flutterby-304645770

*12: Past AMV's I made with the featured songs:

_Broken Pieces _(at 6:20): www. youtube watch?v=aH3_ZBj19R4

_Hymn for the Missing:_ www. youtube watch?v=JSFLs5lyXHM

_Let You Down:_ www. youtube watch?v=iXmhEaLp_18

_Out From Under: _ www. youtube watch?v=imas7wxYuxY


	12. A New Hope

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: M-my babies. ;∆; *smothers both to bosom*

I now know who actually reads my comments. Okay, seriously, I love that you're all so eager, but it's not that difficult to read, specifically when the note is bolded for every ten days. =/ Everyone is still begging me to update. *sigh* Fine.

From this point on, UPDATES WILL BE **SLOW**. I'm going to try and add onto my other fics. It's about time.

…

Songs:_ Not An Angel Yet _by: City Sleeps, _Faceless Man,_ _My Sacrifice, Never Die, One Last Breath, and Wrong Way _by: Creed,_ 9 Crimes _by: Damien Rice, _Louder Than Thunder _by: The Devil Wears Prada,_ Best I Am _by: Flaw, _The Day After Tomorrow_ by: Harald Kloser,_ Illuminated _by: Hurts, _2-1_ by: Imogen Heap, _You're Not Alone _by: Saosin,_ Pieces, Take It All Away, and Not Alone _by: RED, _Message for the Queen _by: Tyler Bates

…

Japanese Index:

Chichi-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's father

Haha-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's mother

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 12: A New Hope

The light was blaring against his coiled face. It hurt his weary golden eyes. So, he allowed a moment of adjustment and slowly opened them once more.

It was misty, while the particular childhood smell of sweet grass infatuated his senses. Swaying silence was what echoed in his pointed ears.

Munto hoisted his back off the dewy surface and scanned the foreign area. Tendrils of green caressed his body, while fog curled around him like a warm, caramel aroma.

"Am I dead?" the king questioned aloud.

"Not yet," came a familiar, booming voice. A chill of recognition ran up his spine.

Munto's neck snapped to his right to reveal a tall man, donned in Arabic black. "Gas?" The king continued to gape. "But you aren't—"

"Dead? No. Both of us know that," the Outsider calmly acknowledged. "You are in a rift, Munto, in between two dimensions."

"What about Guridori?" he inquired with haste, scanning among the vast, foggy plains for their previous enemy. "Did you—?"

Gas held up an open palm, to silence his ongoing inquiries. "That is no longer important, magician. Do not get distracted. Focus on what you came here for," he claimed with patience, and lifted a guiding hand, pointing to his left. "They are waiting for you."

Munto followed the invisible string of direction with his eyes. Then, golden irises widened in shock. He quickly picked himself up on shaky limbs and stood there for a long moment, gawking.

There, beyond a distinctive red bridge, was both his mother and father, and Yumemi. The blonde was resting within Seraphine's lap, while Andreious hovered over them in a protective manner. Her worry-filled eyes danced towards him and softened to a deep clover. She beckoned her son with a knowing smile. *1

Awe-struck, Munto returned his wide gaze to Gas, and he simply answered with a silent toss of his head.

"Gas," he breathed, trying to make a breakthrough in his shock, and properly thank him. "About your gift… I couldn't have done any of this without your help."

The Gatekeeper gave a scoff in mild annoyance, and ordered, "Go."

He obeyed with an acknowledging nod, stumbling once, then twice, on the lush grass, and crossed the redwood arch. The rail paint was rough on his fingertips.

Cautiously, he settled himself on quaking knees, mirroring his father, and gaped at both adults. "Chichi-ue… Haha-ue…" the king choked. "How…?"

"We've been watching over you, Munto," Seraphine answered. The caressing chime in her voice was exactly the same. "Just as we said on that fateful day, we've always been by your side."

His bated chest released a heavy sigh, and he slowly nodded, desperate to attain the overall situation. Surely, this must be a dream.

"This is no dream, son," the predecessor king answered, as if reading his thoughts. "Subconsciously, you called out for us, and we answered. Now, you are here, within the crossing point of the living and dead. You are within the Akuto cycle."

Munto swallowed thickly and rasped, "And Yumemi?" casting his tender gaze down on her passive face. Her hair was back, flowing in long strands of gold, while her soft skin was rouge and full of life. She looked healthy, no longer broken.

Seraphine's eyes held a luster shine of compassion. "She needs you," the queen whispered and brushed a loose lock behind the shell of her rounded ear, "Just as you need her. This girl is your other half, Munto. Not even my sight is necessary to understand that. However," she placed a soft, attenuate hand upon his left cheek, and caressed his sharp jaw, "Despite those years after we were required to follow the law, we both _knew_ you wouldn't be alone for long." *2

"You knew…?" he repeated, gradually connecting the dots. "You _knew_ she would be my—"

"Yes," Andreious answered.

Munto turned his gaze towards his father, locking vulnerable bullion among comprehensive amber. It was daunting to see that they were almost the same height. He had always visualized him being so _tall_ and unreachable, within his youth.

"Just as we had foreseen your path, with how you would bring the cycle back to us, we _also _saw her by your side." The elder man gave a slight shake to his head, tussling his red, shoulder-length hair. "There would be no future without this girl, for she is the _key_ to it."

The wind picked up slightly, tenderly brushing the circling unit, and engulfed the thick silence with whispering melodies.

Munto gave a curt nod in confirmation. After a long moment, he hesitantly inquired, "What now?"

A wide grin broke from his father's stoic features and he leaned over Yumemi to grab hold of his right hand, placing it gently on her white-clad chest. "Try once more," he simply claimed.

His thick brows furrowed in confusion, and he glanced back up for reassurance.

Seraphine did the same with a warm smile, taking his left palm within her own small, pallid one, and pressed it over the other. *3

It clicked, then. Yumemi needed to be revived.

He positioned himself on taut knees and took one last stare at his honorable parents, desperately drinking in their ageless faces.

"Thank you," he sighed, feeling his eyes prickle with water, "for everything." Those years of burdened guilt were finally washing away.

"We are so _proud_ of you, son. Watching you grow into the man you are today has been our _greatest _joy. May your happiness, together, blossom." Andreious gave a chuckle, as both adults tenderly layered their palms onto his. "Now, why do we fall?" *4

A cackle escaped his pulled lips. He gave a reminiscent shake to his head, allowing a string of tears to fall, and proclaimed with kindled fire, "To get back up again."

"That's right," the late king whispered, and all began to glow, vibrant colors of red, orange, and fuchsia.

Then, Munto pushed downward, feeling the area cave in all together, and his vision began distort, cutting away in shapes of fluttering butterflies, until all was black once more.

Among the darkness, her snapping green eyes were the only means of life. His stomach plummeted, mind soaring, and he was roused back into the living…

…

Fretting, cobalt irises narrowed in anxiety. A good twenty minutes had passed, and though he kept most of his attention towards the Prime Minister's story, during the time of his explanation, another portion was focused on the unconscious redhead.

Rui was already standing on pins and needles, once acknowledged with the fact that Munto had gone down to fetch Yumemi, four days ago, but his worry intensified tenfold, when the Prophetess informed him that their King needed aid.

Now, seeing him in such a state… Seeing the Girl of Destiny such a state. Who was the madman, that committed such a formidable crime? The pieces, which Kan had given him, weren't enough to solve the boggling puzzle.

Suddenly, Munto gave a jarring gasp. It was the only movement he had made within his state of comatose. Then, tears of ink started to cascade down his chiseled cheeks.

Rui cast his frantic gaze towards the healer and placed a supportive hand on his friend's right shoulder. "Shuza?" he rumbled.

The larger man scowled, knitting his dirty-blond brows, and muttered a negative. Their synchronized wavelengths were still intact, his heart, running strong.

They continued patiently wait for his return.

Yumemi's graph suddenly stopped. Every one of her patterns went utterly still. Munto's pulse started to escalate.

"Shuza!" Rui cried.

"Wait," he countered.

"But if he remains within her dead mind, he will go _mad—_"

"WAIT!" the doctor barked, his eyes now flaming jewels of emerald. "_Believe_ in your friend, General Rui…!" he hissed.

Ice strands of hair bobbed in affirmative. _'Keep it together,'_ he reassured himself, and clutched his linen pants tight, until his knuckles whiten in protest.

Seconds felt like eons, and the clock kept on ticking. Time waits for no one. *5

Then, with a jolt, his amber eyes snapped open, along with her peridot. Yumemi's chest lurched upward, as if a cord had wrapped around her heart and pulled, and she gave a mighty gasp of air, which flushed her pasty cheeks. Just as he, black tears leaked down her face.

She coughed once, twice, and started heaving an oozing, thick liquid. Rui turned to see Munto that was doing the same, for he twisted to the left, and hacked to clear away the poison within his throat.

"Don't touch it!" he warned Shuza with a snap, just as he was about to wipe the substance away. "That Akuto _burns_ us!" He offered his seared palm as an example.

The physician obeyed, weaving a bucket with his magic, and gently cupped the back of her crown, so that gravity would be able to aid her in release.

"Give her some air," Shuza swept an arm to the boy on his side, and then gave an encouraging glance to the Prime Minster. Both did as he requested, while the lingering cameraman went forward to get a closer shot at the drama. He was their only in-range witness.

"This is Akuto? I've never seen it in such a state," Rui inquired, once the king was held steady within the nook of his secure grasp.

"Akuto comes from the heart and feeds off our emotions." Munto wheezed for breath, desperately clutching the decorative emerald at his chest. "Given enough negative energy and time, and it will fester. However, Balthazar took this knowledge to the extreme, since he realized, through Gntarl, that Yumemi was able to create Akuto as her power, unlike how we Heavenliods simply exchange it to the cycle."

He took a moment to wipe his dribbling lips and eyes with the back of his hand, in scattered remains of dignity, and continued with a rasp, "He attempted to alter her distinctive essence by consuming her heart. He was planning on using her power to annihilate both sides, for his own gain. Yumemi's only means of protection was closing herself off."

Rui's eyes widened in shock. "Is that possible?"

"Apparently. And I had only had gotten a taste of it." The king then doubled over and hissed, still clutching his chest. "God…!"

"What is it?" he called out with worry, with a consoling palm on his back. "Munto!" shouting, when there was no response.

"I feel it," he claimed, squeezing his friend's supportive hand tight. "Our connection has been rejoined. Her emotions…" Endless tears of ink resumed their trail down his chin, while he struggled for breath. "She is in _great_ pain." *6

The general flickered his gaze at the girl once more, finding a dark puddle of stool and urine circle around her plated bottom. She was backed-up in every sense. Yumemi continued to heave the substance, while Shuza cradled her sweltering brow with a large, tan palm.

Then, she was choking, gasping desperately for air, when her swollen throat couldn't hack the next round up.

Munto's shaking grasp upon his now-purple fingertips intensified. He switched his azure gaze back, frantic, and saw his friend's twisted visage grit his teeth in agony. "TAKE IT OUT, SHUZA!" the king barked in command.

He did strictly as told, bringing forth his magic, while a hand encompassed in a pale, green light, and aided Yumemi. Rui knew, deep within his heart, he would have given a moment of hesitation, if the order were sent to him.

Her jaw lifted by the mystical force, while Shuza supported an idol palm at the back of her cranium; gossamer tendrils of Akuto snaked down her esophagus and pulled.

There was now writhing movement in her once still hands, for they were digging mercilessly into the ground, like dancing spiders, while Munto silently coiled further in taut, heart-throbbing pain.

Yumemi's eyes went to their widest extent, contracted pupils surrounded with rings of clover, and she gagged once more, hurling the remainder several feet away from its opening entrance.

The sizzling jell-like glob _moved_, hissing against the sun, and gradually melted into the Earth.

As soon as it was released, there was a howling scream, which was not her own. Munto gave an agonizing wail, which shook the very core of each surrounding witness. His chest heaved for air, and sobbed once more.

There was no vocalization into the expressed pain he was reflecting. Yumemi's head simply gave a snapping jerk, and she fell into submerging darkness.

"Shuza?!" Rui yelped, truly at a loss of what to do, flicking his worried gaze back and forth between the two bonded allies.

"She's alright! Her body couldn't withstand that amount of pain, due to her current state, and only fell unconscious! As for His Grace…!" There was a worried grimace on his perspiring brow.

Munto's moans gradually died down and Rui uncoiled him with tender care, tucking him in the nook of his arm. Gradually, his friend opened his flickering lids, to reveal tired eyes of gold. The previous streaks of ink were now mere smudges.

"Well, damn. You're back," he murmured to an unbeknownst watcher above. A weak smile quirked on his pale lips. "Yes, I_ know_. I'm getting up. Just give me a moment, Chichi-ue." *7

The blue haired man cast a wary glance at Shuza, who was staring at their King with comprehensive irises.

With one last sigh, Munto hoisted himself from Rui's grasp, and gave a composing cough, while he wiped the remaining moister away. "Right."

He turned towards Yumemi and made his statement. "She should be alright, now. Remove that hindering armor and let her _rest_. She needs lots of it. As for you—" Bullion eyes gave a glance at the shaken human beside his Right Hand. Rui followed his gaze. "Prime Minister Kan, please, if you will," he beckoned with a limp, clammy hand.

The general adjusted their positions so the two could talk, face to face, while still supporting his weary friend.

Munto looked around, in a daze, at the chaos he and Balthazar had created, alongside some nimble strikes from Yumemi. "We will help you fix this," he confirmed. "I'll send some of my men to give aid, then you and I must discuss about our future plans. There is a whole other world, which you are not aware of; had, perhaps, only caught mere glances of. Things are only beginning, between us."

The redhead offered his right hand and Naoto took it, while bowing in gratitude. "Thank you for saving us, Munto-sama. Truly." He gave another formal bow, while the soldiers circling around them did the same, mimicking their leader.

He gave a nod in recognition, and then cast his tender gaze towards Yumemi, who was engulfed in Shuza's large frame. "You should be thanking her. She's the one who did all the work."

"Don't be so modest!" the boy piped up. "You did _a lot _of the work!"

"For her," Munto countered with a chuckle, and then clicked his tongue to draw his attention, "Your name, boy?"

"A-Amasawa Tadaharu, sir!" he stuttered, then bent low to mask his flaming face.

His bullion eyes shifted towards Amasawa's companion. "And you?"

"Shinamori Ken, Your… uh… Majesty," the elder awkwardly claimed, a bit uncertain with how to address Munto, at the end.

The king gave a curt bow, despite his aching protest. "You both have my gratitude. Now then, Rui…" he requested, while his friend helped him up. He leaned heavily against the blue head's taut arms.

Shuza placed the holographic device into his pocket, and lifted Yumemi, in preparation for lift off.

"Will you be able to make the flight back?" the general inquired with a worried knit in his pale brows.

Munto gave a light chuckle and gradually pulled himself up right, then let go of his friend. "I think so—" His balanced buckled all together, while golden eyes rolled in their sockets. The blood rushed too quickly into his weary skull. He fell forward, and nimble, supportive hands caught him.

"You idiot," Rui chided in an affectionate tone.

"He's exhausted," Shuza announced with a small sigh, "Never knows when to quit, does he? I swear, His Grace will keep on plowing ahead, until the end of his days," and returned back on a knee. "Here, we'll switch," he offered the girl in exchanged for the larger man.

Rui mumbled something intangible under his breath, and adjusted Munto so the physician could support him enough, single handedly, while passing Yumemi onto him.

She was light. Unbearably light, while the access remains of the diluted Akuto caused his hands to sting in irritation. It would be tolerant for the trip home.

Much work needed to be done.

"Will you be alright?" Shuza humbly asked the Prime Minster, in means of protocol.

"We will," he replied with a glint in his brown irises. "Take care, my friend."

A warm smile lifted tan lips, and the healer nodded in response.

They both then took the skies, shooting across the air, like falling stars, and listened, passed the howling wind, to the hooting cheers and acknowledged clapping of victory, for their departing saviors…

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**BlytheHope**, **ThexWhitexPhoenix**, **PrincessKanako**, **nicole135, ShadowFax100**, **xBlaZeXXBlissx**, **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**, **Willow-Pendragon**,** MidnightRose146**,and** Princess Kanako**

…

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit slim, but I wanted to end it at a happy-feelz note. More depressing angst will definitely be headed your way. ^^; Oh, and…

GAS LIVES, OKAY?! HE'S ALIVE IN MY MIND! D:

Ari chan 7/12/12

…

*1: The first in progress plot-line, to how he would reunite with his parents. I like this update better:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ Omega-Munto-Sketch-Dump-II-185446535

*2: Much of this complies to my other multi-chapter fic, _Tomorrow's Promise._ It states, within the Munto site, that his mother was the previous Prophetess, while the theory, to when they knew that their son would eventually meet Yumemi, was my own *coughfangirlcough* idea.

*3: Remember that hand reference I made, about the right being forward, and the left, being backward? That still applies. And yes, a good portion of this scene was inspired by the beginning episodes of _InuYasha_, where that one demon disguises herself as his mother etc.

*4: _The Dark Night_ (_Batman_) quote, FTW.

*5: Yep, took that "time waits for no one," selection from _The Girl Who Leapt Through Time_. XD;

*6: Welp, you got what you wished for, Munto, just bit too much for you to chew.

_"It would be much easier, if he could remove whatever barrier, which was protecting her heart from his. Sensing the echo of her emotions once again would make everything worthwhile."_

*7: Munto is a little high, from that amount of pain. Ouch! Poor baby. ;_; His father really was there, though, watching over. He was able to see him, since his state of mind was on the brink of unconsciousness.

That is the best moment to see spirits, with my own experience. Usually, it happens when I'm half-asleep, doing my nightly trek to the restroom. Lol.

*8: Past AMV's I made with the featured songs:

_Louder Than Thunder:_ www. youtube watch?v=GrGt-vZD9XM

_Illuminated (at 7:30):_ www. youtube watch?v=aH3_ZBj19R4

_2-1:_ www. youtube watch?v=MwN1nnFMssA

_Not Alone (at 2:14):_ www. youtube watch?v=aH3_ZBj19R4


	13. Haunted

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: Okay, so, there's some major symbolism in the beginning of the dramatic dream sequence. I'm feeling so proud, though! Just, damn. Go me! Whoop, whoop! 8)

Prepare yourselves for more angst-galore and minor fillers. YAAAY! (Sarcasm.) M-MY BABIES! ABLOO-BLOO-BLOO~…! T^T *sobs*

**GORE WARNING!**

…

Songs: _A New Hope_ by: Broken Iris, _The Scientist_ by: Coldplay,_ Everything You Ever _by: Dr. Horrible,_ I Love You… I'll Kill You _by: Enigma,_ Keep The Streets Empty For Me _by:Fever Ray, _Young Matt's Father_ by: Graeme Revell, _February Song_ by: Josh Groban, _My Skin_ by: Natalie Merchant, _Black_ by: Pearl Jam, _Soulmates Never Die_ by: Placabo, _Carnival of Rust_ by: Poets of the Fall, _Pieces_ by: Red, _Rest in Pieces _by: Saliva, _Wasteland_ by: 10 Years, and _Jillian (I'd Give My Heart)_ by: Within Temptation

…

Japanese Index:

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 13: Haunted

Pain. Unbearable pain flooded from his chest and made the wound known with leaking, crimson fluid. Aside his ragged breath, Munto couldn't move; he was too weak to pull the cords of his lethargic muscles, whilst nerve endings ached in searing protest.

Laid sprawled, abandoned on his back, the king felt a weight upon his clad navel and chest. The haunting whispers in his skull were pushed aside as he attempted to focus on the task at hand: opening his wary eyes. *1

He did so; lifting laden lids, and his amber gaze withheld a shining vision, filled with Yumemi's pale, tear-streaked face and sapphire irises. She was bare, vulnerable, upon his lap, as tendrils of her opal hair flowed in an unbeknownst breeze.

He wanted to hold her, keep her frail spirit safe from the malevolent horrors in his miscreant mind and formidable world, and prove to himself that she was _all right_.

But he couldn't move, couldn't even twitch a finger, as the gaping hole in his chest continued to pool around them.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, gently caressed the surrounding muscle of his breast, staining her hands with blood. "I'm sorry," the girl continued to apologize, as tears of her remorse fell upon his twisted visage. "I'll fix this; it'll be okay. It'll be okay…" she franticly reassured with a hitch, sweeping the pads of her fingers across his skin to wipe away the moister, leaving no trace of her remains.

He vowed to keep his eyes modest, however, couldn't help but pull towards her supple chest, to where her hands guided his vision, and then, suddenly, pushed. There was a sickening crack, shell fracturing like porcelain, and, with a shuttering wince, she continued to force past the protective bone, unto where her life-giving organ lay.

"Yu—" Munto struggled to speak, spitting droplets of red, but was silenced by her idle forefinger.

"Shh…" Yumemi cooed softly, jeweled eyes waning to mere crescents, the corners of her mouth lifting for him, despite crying in silent agony. "I have to do this; I have to save you, Munto. You have to stay."

"No—" he rasped, heaving desperately for air, alongside warring turmoil. Even with graveling pleas, he couldn't do _anything…!_

"You _don't_— I-I must—!" the king contorted in pain, and he watched, helplessly gaping in terror, as she removed her left hand from the cavern of her breast, to reveal the marred heart she withheld. It continued to beat, despite slick tubes removed from its hollow resting place, as all gushed with ink.

"I'm sorry," she wheezed, in a daze, and nodded in dejection. "It's damaged… But it's all I have left. It's all I can give you." Yumemi offered the weary muscle and placed it into his own disclosed chest.

"Nng…!" Munto writhed, attempting to reject the precious gift, but she had already placed her glowing hands upon the wound, sealing it shut.

He gave a mighty inhale, a fluttering within the cage of his ribs once more, and sobbed with mixed emotions. "Why?" he choked, "_Why,_ Yumemi?" still unable to move at will.

There was a fleeting, humorless smile, which graced her lips, and she leaned forward to curl into the king's radiating warmth. Her hushed words rumbled amongst his weighted chest, as her own oozed with retreating vitality.

"Because…" she whispered, nuzzling against his sharp jaw, while tears streamed down his constricted neck, "You are the one I wish to protect," his own confession rung with chilling familiarity, "even if that means protecting you from _myself_." Her voice continued to descend in volume and vigor. "I'm… already…"

Cold silence filled the thick air, leaving a bitter taste of death.

The dams in his vision broke, bringing forth sobs of mourning, and spilled with churning defeat. Finally, lost in the fraying end of her sacrifice, he was granted the ability to move once more.

Munto slowly lifted his shaking, laden arms and tenderly wrapped them around her lifeless figure. He allowed himself to rest his hands there, on her bare back, and as the sickening reality seeped in, the king squeezed his perished half tight.

Too tight…

She shattered, breaking apart to fleeting, iridescent butterflies, which flew high and to their freedom. He jackknifed with a start, bellowing his love's name, and reached out, desperately, with frantic movements. "YUMEMI…!"

_'Don't go. Don't leave me _alone…_' _*2

They continued to fly, slipping passed his eager fingertips and out of his nimble grasp, until all vanished from his vision and disappeared into the endless, monochrome skies.

A jolting gasp then pressed from his bated lips. He had managed to catch one. *3

Munto sat there, trembling, and slowly brought his right fist down to inspect the sacred memento it held. There, a single crimson sky-dancer lay crumpled, twitching, in his hand. It's vibrant color gradually transformed into that of a blue lily, while a single, recovered wing fluttered desperately for ascent, only to result in skimming to ceaseless circles within his open palm, until it gradually tired with exhaustion.

He cooed broken apologies to the fragile creature; carefully bringing it close to his beating chest, sheltering it with his idle left, and curled into himself to cradle her remains.

After a long moment, to where he bared his vulnerable grief, his neck snapped upward, damning the skies for tarnishing her so, and howled in fury and anguish.

A single fact emerged from the dark shadows of his distilled mind: He had _failed… _*4

…

Amber eyes snapped open, franticly searching, only to find himself boring into chilling cobalt blue.

"Munto," Rui reassured, tightening his hold on his bare shoulder, "You need to—"

"Where is she?" the redhead inquired with haste and attempted to worm his way out of the damp covers. His throat was hoarse, constricted with emotional backlash, and caused the edges of his demands to scrape.

"She's alright. Yumemi-san is _all right_." The general continued to evade his friend's fretting and gently guided him back into bed. "You are _unwell_. You must rest."

Munto was, indeed, sick. His body was searing hot, sweltering, while the consoling hand on his shoulder was freezing.

There were only fleeting occurrences to where the said king would become ill, however, with enough sleepless nights, enough exhausting battles, it was only plausible to see that his immune system could be driven so far.

Yet, he continued to push himself, bending, stooping, until he breaks apart, for his people and their future, for her…

He was also shaken. There was a slight quiver in pads of his clutching fingertips. Munto realized these were not quakes from the chilling of fatigue, which ran up his spine in fever, but from fear. As much as he tried to stomach the wretched emotion down, there was no avail into swaying his distress.

Every fiber in his body screamed at him; knowing for fact that seeing his precious person was a requirement, a necessity. Cloy words would bring him no such comfort.

He grabbed his Right Hand by the collar and pulled him close, face to face, unto his twisted visage. "Where— Is— She?" he hissed. His escalating voice was thin and sharp, like a whip.

Rui's stoic mask of authority hid his silent worry, while he smoothly eluded his Lord's demand by offering an alibi, "As your friend, I—"

"As your _King_, I _order_ you to tell me her whereabouts!" the red headed man roared. When there was no reply, he shoved the blue silk away, along with the body it donned upon. "Fine," his tone now frigid. "If you won't tell me, I'll search for _myself_."

He tossed his clad legs aside, departing from the sodden sheets, and stood. Blood rushed too quickly into his throbbing skull, boggling his already shaky balance, and his swift friend gave aid. Munto attempted to push him away, but was in vain.

"You are _stubborn ass_, you know that?" Rui reprimanded with a slight shake to his icy locks and then softened his snip tone in empathy, "Do not fret, my friend, I'll bring you to Yumemi-san," and hauled Munto's left arm across his supportive shoulders.

"Jerk," was his mumbled reply, allowing himself to relax against the robust strength. He was one of few, who'd the king would entrust baring such weakness with.

"Idiot," Rui chuckled, reminiscing the childhood insults they'd call one another, while arguing. Usually, the two young boys would end with several inflicted scratches from roughhousing, once they returned home from exploring the city-barren outskirts of their isle.

Both fretting mothers were never pleased by their sheepish grins. In the end, though, passed the storm of chided words and scolding's, they were allowed to scurry off once more. Sounds of their laughter would echo across the kingdom, as they raced to the dining hall. Simply, boys would be boys.

That all changed when the late King and Queen departed.

Munto was forced to become a man, then, at the tender age of ten. He cut himself off from the sprouting generation of children and no longer had time to play. With that, also came the burden of the United Alliance; for now their home was under threat, as the Seven Heads rejected their lands and claimed their magical usage drained a great number from the diminishing Akuto. All magicians knew, here, that it was just a petty excuse, since they would fall to the Lands of Death below, anyway, magic or not.

Ryueri watched over as the substitute monarch of their lands, for she was the highest Lady of their Kingdom, as well as the student of the previous Prophetess. As such, she stayed by the eldest boy's side, but only as his mentor. He officially became their Sovereign at thirteen.

Rui's own parents, Kel and Irene, joined the almighty Akuto and their comrades, soon after. He fully understood, then, what his dear friend had to go through, if only a fraction. He was prepared by his father all his budding life, and swiftly inherited the officer's rank, three years later, by his fifteenth name day.

Munto looked so proud of him, when he was honored as the Right Hand. The young boy-king claimed that more of his presence was needed and that he was gravely missed. Such a fact made his heart soar.

However, things were gradually getting worse. The sudden attacks were more frequent, and the soldiers looked so tired, but never did they loose their determination.

Munto was fierce on the battlefield and constantly pushed himself to the point of sacrificial attacks. Rui always kept a watchful blue eye on the crimson royal; to make sure he wouldn't act too rash, and would constantly scold him, once he'd awaken from the infirmary. He'd simply shrug his harsh words away, claiming, with unwavering stubbornness, that it was his duty as King to protect his nation and people. Though he'd personally deny it, Munto was a very compassionate man.

The icy haired general would never forget the anguishing wails from the awaiting wives, with swaddled babes in their arms, and elder mothers, when many of their soldiers didn't return home. It was he, who felt at fault. Unfortunately, no proper burial could even be taken place for the fallen, for their Akuto-based bodies would simply denigrate to join the waning cycle.

Two more dark years had passed. It was when things looked too bleak to even rise, on some early mornings, where Munto told him that he had found a light of hope. The price was dear, though, for Ryueri had to exchange her sight for the king. However, she had done so willingly and with unfaltering pride. The new knowledge spread like wildfire, amongst their small nation.

The redhead explained that he had a dream, one unlike those found behind closed lids within the pitch of the night, of a human girl donned with blonde hair and emerald eyes; she was moderately attractive, still just a child in appearance, and entitled the "Girl of Destiny." She was the key to their future.

Rui was surprised by the fact that there was still life on the Lower World. All the humans had previously perished on the Calamitous Day of their new existence, twelve thousand years ago. Munto confirmed that it was means of the continuum. The other side of space-time held a population, though he'd have to get aid by Gas, the great Outsider, in order to cross it.

The king left the next morning, only to return with a new silver ally, alongside a title wave of flourishing Akuto, two days later.

Munto had changed. Rui noticed it almost right away, during the boisterous celebration of his success that evening. He wasn't enjoying the festivities— no, wait, that was relatively normal for the brooding monarch— however, there was a different aura about him. He pulled his friend aside to ask what was troubling him so. *5

It was then that he had revealed his adventure down below, with the Daughter of the Earth— with _Yumemi_.

As he had claimed with his first observation, she was, indeed, just child, one, which was frightened by his presence. Rui gave a curt snicker, knowing how intimidating Munto could be on occasion, but became sullen once more at the comprehensive look he gave, whilst watching the waning moon in a golden daze.

It took him four attempts; that was all his strength could handle, with the Lands of Death lacking the substance of their life. All the while, he had learned that this girl did not only believe that he was _imaginary_, who held no respect, in means of status, but had no courage in herself, whatsoever.

Things looked utterly hopeless, until he had managed to catch glimpses of her spark, when she told him to "go away," the third round. It was then that he understood she that wasn't aware of who she was— not only in means of being the "Girl of Destiny," but as her power. She was confused and scared of her dormant abilities. It took his all to try and draw her to the light of understanding. It appeared that the rift between them was too wide.

Within the last of his arrival, he was suddenly bombarded by a weapon from the Ancients, one, which was sent by the Head Admiral, Gntarl. Rui quietly seethed as Munto explained the struggling hours of attacks he had to endure, personally dawning upon what kind of monstrous world their ancestors lived within their dark past. It was a formidable golden machine, indeed, but he had managed to be victorious.

However, there was no more fight in him. He watched, in total defeat, as his beloved home started to descend below. The general knew of when this moment was, for they all felt the shaking effects to where their last Akuto pillar, which kept them afloat, was destroyed by the United Army.

Munto called out to her, in his struggle to keep himself together, and she came. It surprised him, and in his daze, while he started to slowly parish, all he could do was plea for her help. *6

She provided, with _extraordinary_ strength, claiming she did believe in him and her power. Yumemi faltered once, but got right back up on her feet, and willingly pushed forward— _against_ the space-time continuum— against the repellent force it provided, even with that weight of a planet. It was something even he, the King of all Magic, didn't withhold the ability to do.

Her green eyes held such kindled fire when she asked for his hand. She told him not to give up, and had given him the strength to save his kingdom and both of their futures.

Then, they had done it. With outstretched arms, a single brush of fingertips had successfully brought forth a new wave of Akuto, provided by the brave girl's power, that it was almost blinding. However, he kept his bullion gaze on her, as she drifted away to her world, and saw _more_.

Rui was perplexed by what he meant by this, attempting to unravel his enigmas words, and questioned his dear friend for clarity.

Munto was quiet for a long while, gazing apprehensively at his left fist, then confessed that they had been magically bound when space and time had merged, even if were only for that brief moment.

"My eyes have been opened. I had seen into her heart; I can only assume she saw the same… She is such a misunderstood child, Rui, you could only imagine." He withheld the reflected storm by closing his pale eyes and sighed; an empathetic shake to his crimson locks followed suit.

They were both engulfed in silence, soaking in the tender revelation, and left at that.

He was right; this girl, Yumemi— the "dream see-er"— had, indeed, changed Munto. *7

Rui noted the possible hint of romantic affections towards her, but was soon proven correct at his friend's dismissal of the offering courtesans, on the redhead's eighteenth birthday. Even more so, body language alone revealed his protective manner towards the Daughter of the Earth, once she had been carried to their side. His intensions were very clear, when sought for.

As the years passed by, four, when counting their first means of contact, Munto continued to change.

The other royals would often jeer that he had become "soft," but the Right Hand saw none of it, it was more in a means of maturing. He had learned to wait and become patient; had found something of his own, without any forceful burdens set upon him.

The strings of their fate had been intertwined together.

Rui, himself, had gained a new respect for the timid girl. Not only did she save his life, for he would be in debt of her for at least three lifetimes, but she had relieved his dear friend from loneliness. He was glad to see Munto had a skip in his stride once more; his feet were no longer dragging with responsibility.

However, now, presently, he could barely hold himself up, and leaned heavily against Rui's provided shoulders. Their King had been mortally hurt, bound with tight gauze filled with herbs and remedies, to aid his healing scars and aching body.

By the eve of their arrival, Munto caught with fever, crying out at times, when the bandages were renewed, and clawed desperately at the sodden sheets for purchase. Raw and vulnerable, he'd often whisper, with shaken pleas, like an honorable prayer, her name. Hopefully, in the union of said girl, he'd actually get some sleep.

On the other side of the spectrum, word spread that it had taken Shuza and his operating crew nine long hours to remove Yumemi's armor and stabilize her fluctuating mind. He hadn't been able to see her, himself, yet. All the general knew was that she was in bad shape and required much rest.

His churning reverie was broken by one of Munto's strained grunts. He hoisted him up further and reassured, "We're almost there." They had to limp at a slow pace, for the redhead's weary body couldn't be pushed, as desired.

Then, with a flick of a wrist, the double-doors opened to reveal a dimly lit room with pulled gossamer drapes. There were painted floral tapestries, decorating the guest chamber. A hardy chest of clothing sat in the corner, matching the wide cream cabinet, as ornate plants were placed to brighten the bleak atmosphere with some life. Within the center, held Yumemi, who was swaddled in a divan of soft blankets and propped pillows.

Alongside their clamoring footsteps, was the silent beeping of her monitors and dripping IV stand. Dozens of holographic screens floated around her bedside, providing a comforting green light, and kept track of her vitals.

He was going to grab a chair from the small table set, outside the closed balcony, until Munto diminished it with a limp wave of his hand, and requested to bring him to her bed. Gently, the general placed him to where he sat on the down mattress and looked at her with a grave expression of defeat.

Yumemi's cranium was still shaven, from which Rui could only assume in means of precaution— they could rouse hair growth when required— while numerous pads were placed on specific areas to track her brainwaves. A line of gauze peeked from the plush covers of her neck and patterned her jawline. There were dark rings under her sockets, while the bones in her cheeks were highly defined and deathly pale.

An oxygen tube was placed at the very opening of each nostril, providing extra air into her weary lungs, and settled by curling around her small, rounded ears and down her collar. She breathed in long, even strokes. The remainder of her fragile body was covered from the chin down, with several quilted blankets.

"Leave us," Munto softly ordered.

Rui snapped his wide gaze at his friend's submitted red crown. "But Munto—"

"_Please,_ Rui," he lifted his head to reveal such a twisted expression of shame and self-rebuke, the general was at a loss of words. Even more so, his eyes shown too brightly in the dim lighting, making his unshed remorse known. Munto was aware of his own weakness, and cast his vulnerable bullion towards the girl once more. "I need to be alone with her, if only a moment," the king rasped.

"Alright…" Rui gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, being reminded of the illness his friend was still inflicted under, and claimed with a gentle reminder, "Keep covered up." He turned and bid him good night. There was no reply.

Once alone, Munto softly skimmed his knuckles across the hollow of her right cheek, and, with cautious, slow movements, lay beside her, honing a blanket of his own on top of himself. For a long while, he simply watched her breathe, drinking her in, as the girl's chest filled and expelled with air, and consumed her very presence.

Yumemi's waist was too thin; he could feel the pronounced bone of her ribcage under his left hand and settled his quaking explorations once he reached the beginning swell of a breast.

She was so small and frail, the king was truly afraid she'd shatter apart _again_— like his haunting dream— to even hold her. Munto risked the chance, nuzzling his sweltering brow in the nook of her pallid neck, and took in the scent of medical alcohol and chemicals. It was almost too much to bear.

"I'm sorry," he managed to apologize, passed his enclosed throat, and allowed a whimper to escape. Soon after, it was not only small noises of protest, but tears as well. He shamelessly cried in her unconscious arms, brushing his lips against her marred brow numerous times, until he was lulled into an exhausted, dreamless sleep… *8

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**ThexWhitexPhoenix**, **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**, **nicole135, Stephanie**, **BlytheHope, Tanya3286**,DiCeonna, Haag, **The Musings of a Muse, **Stephen1R2, sunnymel8, truevampireprincess, **MayR9, **thejadegecko, animexoverluver123, thejadegecko, Vespisia, harlequinnx, **Aerrows-Girl**, **Willow-Pendragon**, and **Tenebrous-Shenanigan**

…

A/N: I was hoping to get more into this chapter, but this was a good stopping point. Precious babies. ;^; Rui is such a good bro-friend.

As you can see, Munto is very vulnerable at this point. I hope I kept his manly tears in character. =/

Until next time… Cheers.

Ari chan 9/21/12

…

*1: The following "weight" on his chest is not only identifying Yumemi's presence, but also represents the Heart and Sacral Chakra, which signifies love and compassion, and the relationships in our life.

*2: This sequence was inspired by an old comic-strip series: _Feed the Rains of Sorrow_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ Feed-the-Rain-of-Sorrows-P-IV-244340547

*3: _Turn My World To Black_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Turn-My-World-To-Black-298665927

*4: _Ink Heart_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Teaser-Ink-Heart-WIP-322260503

*5: I remember there was a particular fic where Munto summarizes his adventure to Rui— his recap, in general, has been done a few times, myself included— but I can't seem to find it via Fanfiction site anymore. =( Anywho, thanks for the thought, whoever author my inspiration goes to.

*6: This is something I actually like better in the OVA. Right before Yumemi witnesses the falling isle, to where Munto is lifting himself up and watches his descending home, he mentally calls her name for help. They cut that out with dramatic music and all, in the TV series. =/

*7: Yumemi, translated, means dream (Yume) and sight/see (mi).

*8: Drawn scene from waaay back (#33):  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ Omega-Munto-Sketch-Dump-185445079 and alongside (#12):  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ Nov-1-10-Sketches-268390673

*9: Past AMV's I made with the featured songs:

_Jillian (I'd Give My Heart):_ www. youtube watch?v=Pp40Z-0EEaE


	14. Mishap

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: During the past two years, I've been hinting the following facts, which will be revealed in this chapter. The puzzle pieces are finally being put together.

I'm terribly sorry, everyone. If you hate me afterward, I understand. ;^; I still love you all for loyally staying by my side, up until this point.

Despite this, I am hosting a contest, via said fanfiction. The deadline is January 24th, 2013. Details:  red-winged-angel. deviantart #/d5kxoez

**WARNING****: This contains ideologically sensitive material.**

…

Songs: _Breakdown _and_ Break My Fall _by: Breaking Benjamin, _Loose Control_ by: Evanescence, _One Simple Idea_ by: Han Zimmer, _From the Inside_ _and The Little Things Give You Away_ by: Linkin Park, _Something to Sleep To _by: Michelle Branch, _Confession (What's Inside My Head) and Mystery Of You_: Red, _I Am Me_ by: Stained, _Sleepless in Seattle_ by: The Strive, and _The Council Chamber_ by: Tyler Bates

…

Japanese Index:

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

-sensei: Teacher, Doctor

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 14: Mishap

Rui returned later that evening to check upon his friend. He was not as taken-aback as he'd surmised, when the general found Munto spooned at Yumemi's side. He had just departed his meeting with Shuza, to update their King's weary condition. The medical physician was not as worried as he, and gave consent to their reunion, for the time being.

There was then a soft chick of the door and set of light footsteps. He had long ago shooed the fretting maids away, and turned to see Ryueri's moonlit figure slowly advance towards him. The train of her long cape and orchid hair trailed elegantly behind her. It was odd not to see the adolescent, Toche, hovering by her side. Then again, the hour was well past midnight.

There were no words exchanged between them. The Prophetess leaned forward and skimmed some of Munto's unruly red locks aside to check his temperature.

"He's still warm," she softly spoke aloud and drew back with a comprehensive sigh. Despite him doing the same moments prior, she dipped the cloth into the cool bowl of water, adjacent from the befallen man, and placed it on his sweltering brow once more.

Rui observed her porcelain face in silence. There was only a slight dip to her fine brows, a compassionate glimmer in the foresight of her knowing gaze, which revealed her concern. After befriending the wise oracle for so many years—in her case, all of his life—he saw for fact that she was deeply troubled.

"Have you heard of the recent news, Rui-sensei?" Even in her previous blind handicap, she could always sense when watched. Ryueri's amethyst eyes turned to bore into his compelling azure. *1

Rui's face twisted into a deep scowl. "Yes," he spat and shifted back to watch over the resting couple. "Shuza personally let me know." He fixed his gaze on the Girl of Destiny and felt his stomach lurch with pity.

"It is… unfortunate," the woman struggled to grasp the proper word. "She will require much time to recuperate."

"Indeed." Another pocket of silence encompassed the room, aside a light hum, provided by the monitors, and the distant chirp of crickets. "He's going to be furious," Rui chided to himself with crossed arms.

"He's going to _blame_ himself," Ryueri quietly added, "and will only push us away."

The general gave a sigh of frustration, fidgeting in his stilted figure, and claimed, "He already has. I've never seen him this shaken in a long while."

"Yes… He has deep affections for this girl; it is only reasonable," she replied with a small furrow. "Just like last time."

Rui blinked, easing his grimace, and drew his perplexed gaze towards the stoic Prophetess once more. "Last time?"

She tightened her jaw and clasped her gloved hands together. "Munto was anxious into bringing Yumemi-san here, for the girl has such an overwhelming amount of power alongside a fragile existence. He was afraid that she'd shatter once in contact," she confessed the redhead's darkest fear.

His sea-glass eyes widened with clarity. "That's why he was so resistant, those years ago. What had changed?"

She emitted a light chuckle, appearing almost prideful for a flickering moment, "She lectured him," but was lost in a mask of melancholy once more. "However, now…" *2

The corners of his mouth deepened. "Ryueri-sama," he swallowed, preparing himself for the grim truth. "What happened when you bid Shuza and I down to the Underworld below?"

Her supple chest expelled with a sigh, and she began to explain the witness sight of their King's painful battle, through her Pool of Memories…

…

A low voice gradually rumbled into the seams of his wavering consciousness. "Slowly, now. Good. Careful." It was Shuza.

Munto struggled to open his blearing gold eyes. Within the fog of his swimming vision, he absentmindedly searched for Yumemi's petite warmth. She was gone.

He rolled over, unto the empty space on his right, and groaned at the rhythmic throbbing of his skull.

"Eleanor, please aid His Grace," the said king heard Shuza request to his wife.

Then, he was slowly propped by a pair of sturdy, feminine hands. He felt like such a weak, helpless child.

Only when the cool goblet of water was offered at his parched lips, did Munto realize how thirsty he was. He guzzled with greed, coughing once, and murmured whence satisfied, "Yumemi…" groping for the falling edge of the divan, and attempted to lift his laden lids once more.

There she was, just out of reach. Feet away, within the fraying seams of his sight, stood the healer's hunched form, a blur of pallid skin, and the foreground of Eleanor's turquoise nurse outfit. *3

Trying to focus still, he saw that Shuza was removing the bloodied gauze from Yumemi's exposed back, while she laid, chest down; her passive, drug-induced face tilted towards him.

He was in the way, had been moved to another plush cot, for the girl's individual service.

Munto tightened his jaw, to cease the wretched noise of protest, which threatened to escape his throat, and sighed, dropping his outstretched hand in defeat. There was nothing he could do to assist.

"Please rest, my Lord. You haven't quite broken your fever, as of yet," came the woman's muffled request.

He attempted to draw his gaze towards her masked face and unto her gray irises. Dark, haggard wisps of hair buzzed around her worried expression, like a hive full of busy bees.

"How long have I…?" was a rasp. Suddenly, his head plummeted with another dizzy-spell, and bullion rolled closed, unable to hear her curt reply…

…

Munto's weary eyes opened once again, much more successful than the last, _pathetic_ attempt. He hoisted up, the tussled crimson silk slipping to expose his naked chest, and found himself alone, within his own sleeping chambers.

The king offered a heavy sigh, which stirred the empty silence, as golden irises stared intently at his fisted hands. Tossing his clad legs aside, to where bare feet padded across the cool, marble floors, he headed towards his elaborate washroom to clean up. As he discarded the remaining article on his sharp hips, he forced the shower on, adjusting the intricate silver handles all the way to the left, and had the spraying water to searing hot.

Despite the heat pattering across his back, he still couldn't ease the constricted muscles of his taut form. There were still too many unanswered questions for him to relax properly. Munto saw no use in loitering, and made the overall cleaning process brief, rinsing the remainder of his red locks with blunt nails, and exited the bath.

Once a towel was wrapped around his lithe waist and the perspired mirror wiped clear, he leaned forward to inspect the reflected, additional set of scars, which decorated his sun-kissed skin.

There was a gash along his right bicep, which crossed with an old war-wound; likely caused by one of Yumemi's averse weapon attacks. Others followed the same example: on his left thigh, with dotting numbers of blocks on his forearms. Some were mild burns, while others were from shattered glass. He couldn't count the remaining on his back, but did manage to spot at least five blotches of purple and green.

What really caught attention was the large puncture on the left of his shoulder; the fatal chest wound, intended to pierce his heart. It was pink and swelling, caused by the sweltering heat, and roughly the size of his open palm. He delicately traced the marred skin with the pad of his thumb, to where his mind started to drift.

True, it would be a nasty addition, but a reminder of his failed mistakes. Each one of the mutilations on his body told a story, which he held with no shame. However, it was the memory, of _how_ he'd exactly received this badge, which set him into an apprehensive brood.

Now that the girl was finally released from Balthazar's captive spell, it would be best to keep himself covered for the time being; unlike the bold, flashy tops of the past, lest she'd see the marks and fall into a spiral of guilt and depression.

Not at all pleased to where his dark thoughts were headed, he departed the washroom in search for a fresh set of clothing.

"My Lord, it's good to see you back and up on your feet," a familiar voice doted.

Munto abandoned the ivory brush on the edge of his nightstand, once finished combing his slick firelocks. "Indeed. Thank you, Stella," he genuinely added, noting the laid outfit placed on crisp sheets of his made bed.

The stout woman, garbed in wide skirts of sienna orange, turned to give her young King privacy as he dressed in unabashed routine. She was the one who clothed and washed him as a child; there was nothing to hide. However, he hadn't dismissed her yet, and knew for fact that he had curt inquires licked at the tip of his tongue.

"How long was I under care?" Munto questioned, his voice slightly muffled when the tight, black shirt was pulled overhead.

"About six days, sir," she replied.

He made a displeased noise in the back of his throat, but continued on, donning the elastic undergarments around his thighs. "And what of Yumemi's condition? Is she doing well?"

A thick silence gradually consumed the large room. The head maid stiffened her posture, long rope of brunette hair sweeping lightly across the floor, and she reluctantly answered in a tight voice, "It is not my place."

Munto paused his steady balance; a single foot left dangling at an open leg hole, and snapped his wide gaze at her. The sudden, cold fear in his gut churned into heated anger. He didn't like being left in the dark.

"Stella…" he emitted with a warning growl, and quickly resumed his ministrations with a newly found haste, flicking the buttons of his pants and grabbed the goldenrod belt, which was placed aside.

She shifted slightly, amber hooped earrings jingling as she did so, and apologized with a heavy heart, "I truly am sorry, sir, but Shuza-sensei strictly ordered me to let him explain, you being my Lord, or not."

"Fine, then," Munto grumbled with a snap of his maroon cape, and clasped the bullion bands around his wrists, while taking stride. "Walk with me," he ordered with a brisk pace, and questioned the middle-aged woman once more, "Is he available?"

"Yes, sir. I believe he's waiting for you in his study." They paused at their crossroads in stifled silence. Blood-crimson skies painted long fingers across the polished floor; an unbeknownst omen of what's to be revealed. "Dinner will be in an hour, if you'd wish to join us this evening," Stella bid him with a low curtsy, and turned to make her way.

Munto's thick brows knitted together in distaste—it appeared that _everyone_ was avoiding his most vital question—and decided to find the answer for _himself_. *4

With his firm resolution set in place, he turned as well, the sharp gate of his heels echoing against the open pillared hallway, and went to the destination with his head held high…

…

The king didn't allow a response after his curt knocking, and swept the large entryway with a bellow, "Shuza—!"

Munto choked in mid-holler, once finding that the healer was, indeed, waiting for him, and that he had interrupted a swift meeting, which was currently taking place. A counter supported his weight, as Shuza spoke to his cluster of colleagues in hushed tones. Never was he one to raise his voice very often.

"Your Grace," he greeted with a glance of clover, followed by a respectable nod. "Welcome. I am glad to see you've finally recuperated. You've had us all worried."

He raised a hand in opposition. "Save the formalities; I need to speak with you. _Now,_" he coldly demanded.

A dark, knowing expression flickered across his passive face, but then disappeared under the mask of authority. "Of course. Please, if you will," the physician requested for privacy, and all exited with farewells. His wife, Eleanor, hesitated at the door, then departed with a slight bow to her king.

Munto didn't like the look of pity she cast at him.

"Would you like a sea—" he started politely, once the entrance clicked closed, in means of protocol.

"I don't appreciate you giving demands, Shuza. _I_ am your Lord," the redhead exclaimed with a heated snap. He crossed his arms in glaring reproach.

The calm doctor closed his eyes and sighed. "That may be very true, Your Grace, and I acknowledge that fact with my deepest respect, however, as requested by the late Lord and Lady, _I _am in charge of your well being. This falls under that category," he discretely countered.

Anger bubbled to the surface; "I—" but the retort was then cut when reason struck. He was right. "Out with it, then! My patience is thin!" Munto snarled.

He could see the healer's temple twitch. "You're not going to like the results," he warned, and pushed off the marble surface, grabbing a set of stray files.

"I don't like secrets, either," he groused quietly in a simmer. A half-hearted chuckle was his reply.

"Now then," Shuza started in a monotone voice, and called upon the holographic forms of Yumemi's data with a flick of his golden cuff.

The screen revealed her rotating figure garbed in the previous metal suit. "Yumemi-san's armor was simple enough to remove around her limbs." The protective gloves and long white boots were pushed aside by idle fingertips, revealing her form dressed in dark, synthetic fabric. "However, the difficulty started when we had gotten to the base of her spinal column."

He tapped the fractions of light and the image rippled slightly, zooming into the general area of her neck and back, which wiped away the base layer of skin, cloth, and muscle alike. It then focused upon the delicate river of nerves along sturdy bone. "It appears that each individual plate was connected into the device. This intricate set of material was not something we were quite familiar with, but we had managed," Shuza explained. *5

"That is because you were dealing with dark magic," the king clarified with tight fists.

His dirty-blond brows rose in startled recognition. "Dark magic," he whispered. "The time of the—"

"Ancients. Yes. I was battling Balthazar; also recognized as the mad King of Sinners. He had overtaken Gntarl's body, as some twisted claims of payment, while he attempted to consume Yumemi's heart," he briefly summarized. Shuza's awed gaze softened with compassion.

"The nerve endings you mentioned," Munto ran his forefinger up the clear fragments of her spine, "They were used as his personal set of puppet strings. Put under spell, he forced her to fight against me," he claimed with a tight jaw.

The physician's eyes became downcast. "I am aware of that."

Munto was not fazed by the confession, for he was present during the original set of explanations. "Did you know that Yumemi was conscious during the ordeal?"

His neck snapped down at his young King, whose lengthy height barely met with his white-clad chest. "Dear God…" then attempted to express his genuine sympathies, "My Lord, I—"

"Please continue, Shuza," he rasped in a low, hollow voice. His coiled form was hunched over and taut, while nails bit sharply into callous skin.

Pity was the last thing he wanted. He detested the thought of it.

The healer composed himself with a cough, pulling at the blue embroidered collar around his neck, and gradually resumed his explanations, as requested. "Right. Well, it took us six hours and—" he grasped the file on his right and flipped it open, to double check the recorded timescale, "seventeen minutes to fully remove the… Your Grace?" he hesitantly inquired, once noting the horrified expression on Munto's gape face.

A chilling sweat had taken place on his nape, caused by the gruesome photographs, which had been passed through, while searching. "These images…" He paused his hand's hover on the paper booklet, flicking his golden gaze upward for permission, and Shuza nodded in consent. His clammy palms were quivering slightly.

The sinking plummet of his stomach was stone cold, as he soaked in the long strip of scar tissue, which blared on the following page.

"Unfortunately, those are the marks which remain, once the automaton was removed," the doctor confirmed with a voice full of melancholy. "Milk of the silver-poppy _will_ reduce the overall inflammation, however, will not remove them completely, I'm afraid."

The palpitating muscle, caged within his breast, would not settle.

Munto delicately traced the paper, which revealed scattered pink gashes on her marred back. They were bumpy and shining, healed with amateur knowledge. "These are not all from the armor," he breathed.

An unsettling silence caused him to tilt his expectant gaze upward and to his right.

Shuza's thin lips flattened into a tight line, comprehensive green irises, misty with thought, while the tan streak across his temple crinkled under strain.

The larger man stepped forward; clasping both hands in a refined matter, and withdrew a heavy sigh. "You are familiar with the ranging forms of interrogation, correct, Munto-sama?" he inquired softly.

The said king thickly swallowed, knowing for fact that when the physician addressed him by name, utmost attention was required. He closed the folder and placed it aside.

"Yes," he rumbled in affirmative. They had all been at war. Some bleak means of questioning were at times necessary to get answers from the enemy.

"Yumemi-san was stricken under several forms of torture, Your Grace…" he quietly confessed. "Her skeletal marks show that she's had a concussion in the parietal hemisphere of her skull, and a mild fracture to her left uina. There are a series of burns along her forearms, while the remaining wounds were likely caused by various, pointed objects…"

A flickering memory suddenly encompassed his mind's vision, triggered by the unfolding events.

_Clover eyes scanned her surroundings as she ran. Her side burned, crying red tears every time she took a breath. The girl knew that if she stopped now, she would surly pass out from blood loss…_

Shuza's hushed words were now just broken fragments. "…Tearing of hymen." His overall attention was drawn only to the key phrases, as he gradually connected the scattered puzzle together.

_"Stop. Please stop," she begged in a whisper. The blonde's tear-streaked face was pressed firmly on the floor, her hair offering little means of cushioned comfort. More pleas, of different phrases, were spoken. All held the same meaning. Silently, they brushed past her trembling lips…_

"While the inner layer along the rectum was—"

_Her stomach flipped and twisted at the other's jeers, which mocked her bare, battered self._

Tension within his body continued to constrict with growing fury.

_"STOP IT!"_ _The cry was screeching, raw, and frantic. The next thing Yumemi heard was a sickening crunch, pop, and splatter. At least the unwanted movement on her skin ceased…_

The cracking of his white knuckles was audible to both pairs of sharp ears.

_Another life was taken, because of her._

"Even I am uncertain if our surgery was a success. There is a thirty-percent chance that Yumemi-san may be paralyzed from the neck down. As for—"

_'They did it on purpose… They just wanted to see my reaction…' She felt her body shake uncontrollably. 'They ordered these men to…' Her gut gave a nauseating, dry heave._

"We can only see once she awakens. However, the amount of trauma will likely—"

_A scream, petrified and piercing, came from her very being; shattering the very innocence she had lost…_

Munto's locked jaw ached under its hindering pressure, while the sharp taste of iron swathed the tip of his tongue.

_Hand outstretched, bony and pale, her fingers touched the cool glass as her gazed shifted, looking at the crusted dry blood on her face and down to her itchy hospital gown._

His breathing was becoming ragged, gasping tightly for air, as he struggled to conceal the dark, burning _need_ to brutally _maim_ someone.

_"Will I have the same fate…?" Yumemi questioned aloud, thinking of her friend with eyes of the ocean._

"Once her brainwaves had finally regulated. I found it interesting that she mimicked yours, though—"

_A small smile lifted Mayu's cupid lips. "I'll be returning us both to the time we belong. Please tell Yumemi-san thank you." _

"From malnutrition. We will have to start her off slow, with liquids, then—"

_Her warm irises shifted into fretting melancholy. "She is very weak. It took most of my strength to hold her mind together. Be careful…"_

Of course, in the end…

_Darkness gradually curled around his legs and pulled, phantom hands dragging him within the madness…_

It is only a test— a test of will and perseverance.

She was trying to, perhaps even unconsciously, warn him.

"Were there any diseases?" Munto interrupted the ongoing physician.

Shuza wide frame turned with a plastered, stoic expression. "My Lord?"

_There's nothing wrong with getting angry—as long as you're in__control," Seraphine pronounced and squeezed his petite shoulder in emphasis. "Do not let your anger change who you are."_

The king took a moment to adjust his clamped mouth. The throbbing muscles, full of constricted air, released with a satisfied pop. "Were there any diseases, to when Yumemi was… violated? Any previous signs of fertilization?"

Peridot eyes brightened with understanding. "No," Shuza shook his head in negative. "No, she's clean." *6

"Good." He closed his molten gaze and deeply inhaled, mentally counting to twenty, and exhaled. Fortunately, he managed to douse his overwhelming rage to a scorching simmer. "What is your estimation of her recovery process?"

Shuza shifted his gaze downward, calculating the growing total on his tan fingertips. "Physically, a good two to three months, if not more; it all depends if she is under paralysis. However, with the amount of trauma caused by such unfortunate events, it will likely take years to fully recover, mentally and emotionally. For the time being, we will patiently wait for her to awaken, to confirm the results."

"Alright." The king forced his shaking fists open, easing the coiled strings of muscle and bone, one ridged step at a time, and inspect the remaining maroon crescents his nails had left behind. With a turn of his heel, he started to make his way, boots clicking while he passed, and faithfully grit, "Thank you, Shuza, for being so precise. Neither of us wouldn't be here, if it weren't for you and your diligent service."

Just as the redhead's hand was about to grasp the silver handle, he was halted with balm words, "Do not claim this burden all on your own, Munto-sama. You are not the one who is at fault, here."

He hesitated, adding onto the swelling tension, then left the concerned doctor in frigid silence…

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**BlytheHope**, Dreamspirit47, **Lore**, harlequinnx, **thejadegecko**, **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**, **The Musings of a Muse**, **SaturnWolf3**, **ThexWhitexPhoenix**, vegeta'sLil'Angel, **Stephanie**, AboMakea, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Azumi Ojima,** Guest**, **Hmatusiak**, baylay, chibigokugirl, **Willow-Pendtragon**, Julianna Tala, and Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date

…

A/N: God, the last third was _so_ difficult to write, you guys. I'm so, so sorry. I'm a terrible person. I'm still not quite satisfied with the doctoral terms. My vocabulary feels limited, despite heavily using a Thesaurus. Overall, though… All the raging FEELZ… Oh, my heart. *drowns in tears*

Although such events were previously written, the memories were only hinted in fragments, during chapters one and seven. More explanations will come into detail, in the next couplet of chapters. According to most assaults, it's merely as a means of power and dominance. That will (unfortunately) be explained, too.

It's just beginning, too. Munto's heartbreak and fury now begins. See you next time.

Ari chan 11/11/12

…

*1: For some reason, Ryueri calls Rui "teacher" within the humorous Drama CD, while he, in turn, calls her "shuni."  tmblr. co/ ZE8fixTOL9tB

I honestly don't know what it means, though. I asked my previous Japanese teacher, looked in numerous texts, and even attempted the translator, but got nothing. I'm assuming it's some other respectful term for Lady or Mistress, so I just slapped on "sama."

*2: I do realize that Ryueri was out watching their battle, during this infamous scene, but perhaps she saw it previously? I mean, she did know about Munto's fear, without the two having a discussion (as far as I'm assuming). He'd likely be too proud to confess such an emotion. She's a wise woman with sharp intellect.

*3: Eleanor is the nurse briefly shown besides Shuza, when they were healing a bunch of battered soldiers, in episodes seven and eight.

*4: Munto, they're just trying to protect you, since you're like their baby; the first of the new generation.

*5: I had forgotten to add this in the movie reference sequence, but that was because that was for the battle scene. This suit concept was inspired both by _The Matrix_ and Doc. Oct's tentacle arms, in _Spider-Man II_.

*6: I am pretty sure that it takes up to a six-month period (or more) to confirm if one has STD's etc. but, again, let that slide. Their flourishing technology is likely to be more advanced that ours.

I just realized, too, that Munto kinda sounds like a dick, here. He asks if she's clean, before inquiring about the trauma. But then again, it's also just to avoid any more hesitation, to the reluctant information given.


	15. Of Fire and Ice

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: Happy third anniversary, _Waiting For You_! :D

**NOTE**: Just a shout out, many of you requested for an extension to the contest, which was originally set for today, so, I've added two more weeks. The deadline is now set for **February 8****th**, 2013. Hopefully, more of you will be able to participate. Details:  red-winged-angel. deviantart #/d5kxoez

Also, this fic officially now has an AMV! Please enjoy: youtu. be/MRgmX1ENMQM (Spoiler warning for future content.)

…

Songs: _Running_ by: Adam Lambert, _Uninvited_ by: Alanis Morissette, _What Lies Beneath_ by: Breaking Benjamin, _We're Not Alone_ by: Broken Iris, _Louder Than Words_ and _Against The Tide_ by: Celldweller, _Wash Away Those Years_ by: Creed, _Lacrymosa_ by: Evanescence, _Elegy for Dunkirk _by: Dario Marianelli, _I'm So Sick_ by: Flyleaf, _Long, Long Ago_ by: James Newton Howard, _Unforgivable Sinner_ by: Lene Marlin, _Scars _by: Papa Roach, _Let It Burn, Lie to Me (Denial), _and_ The Outside _by: Red, _Careless Whisper_ by: Seether_,_ and_ For You_ by: Staind

…

Japanese Index:

Chichi-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's father

Haha-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's mother

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

…

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 15: Of Fire and Ice

The lilac haired Prophetess elegantly glided down the marble hallway, while her adolescent novice, Toche, faithfully trailed behind her. Hallow lanterns of Akuto illuminated their path, for the waxing-gibbous swaddled them with phantom hands of the starry night.

She paused a moment, standing before the wooden gateway to their King's throne room, and took a wary glance downward. She did not have to lean, now, in order to speak to the budding thirteen-year-old, who matched her bare shoulder's height.

The boy felt her comprehensive gaze and raised his vibrant blue up at her, in question. "Ryueri-sama?" his fluctuating tenor squeaked.

She gave a negative and resumed her graceful trek forward.

The double-doors opened at their entry and revealed Munto alone, upon his granite chair. A coiled fist propped his right cheek, as he sat, shrouded in echoing silence. Either he was too engrossed within his brooding thoughts, or simply chose to ignore them, for there was no welcome granted for both woman and child.

Only when the entrance swung close, did he flick his golden gaze at their direction. There was such hostility brewing within the burning depths; dark, bleak, and unforgiving, were they. He said not a word and turned away, facing the moon once more.

She knew, now, that her efforts might go unheard.

The oracle was about to initiate a conversation, but he bit first, his monotone voice a mere whisper as he gravely inquired, "How long have you known?"

Her jaw tightened in apprehension, seeing Toche fidget in the corner of her eye, and, for a hesitant moment, questioned her own choice into brining the boy to this particular meeting. She understood, with much experience, that as much of an honor it was to be the apprentice of one with the gifted sight, it brought much truth to that child, some, which, can be shattering.

Brooding on 'what if's' would never get her anywhere; there was nothing she could do, now, but face the path she set upon.

"The day after your arrival," she answered with her head held high.

"DO NOT_ LIE_ TO ME, RYUERI!" Munto suddenly roared, the licking flames of his fury searing and scorch. His fist struck the stone armrest with a shaking boom.

Her fine brows furrowed more than her stoic mask would allow at the norm. Rage had consumed his senses and rational thinking.

"I speak the truth, Munto. Yumemi-san's heart was confined in darkn—"

"For six months, Ryueri? Truly?" He leaned forward, as if preparing to stand. The palm of his hand grit the finely cut rock with brutal force. "What of before, when she was betrayed by her own family's blindness, like a bastard child? The period to when she were under 'counseling,' thinking her mad? What of that?" he egged on. *1

Irritation bubbled to the surface, which caused the chime of her voice to harden. "Munto—"

"No," he raised a hand in opposition, when recognizing the rebuke tone, and turned away once more.

_'First demanding answers, now for silence?'_ She thought it quite immature; only did they have such prideful arguments during the amateur years of his mentorship.

"I—" His reeling anger gradually doused, pushed aside within the vein of authority, and pivoted, until he looked so forlorn and lethargic, it sent a swell of compassion into her breast. "Forgive me, I… Such accusations shouldn't…"

The weary king was quiet for a long while, pinching the bridge of his nose, to where his expression was now hidden. His hushed bass gradually roused the cool air, "Ryueri… What should I do?" he breathed with exposed vulnerability. *2

The hitch in his voice did not go unnoticed.

On her right, Toche emitted a small gasp, shocked by his Lord's bared defenses.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she guided with calm stature, "Patiently wait for Yumemi-san to awaken. Once so, offer comfort, make her feel safe, however, do not push if rejected. She will likely be very scattered and require much time to recuperate. We will do our best to aid you in her adjustment."

Munto lifted his sullen face, bullion eyes glassy within the lights' reflection; and closed his gape mouth to swallow. It flattened into a firm, distasteful line.

She continued her proposal. "For the time being, I highly suggest checking upon the girl's family and friends. The waters reveal them sick with worry and grief. It is best to hold no secretes, at least to her kin. They have the right to know the happenings of their daughter."

Ryueri wove her gloved hands together, resting them in front of her dipping waist. "As for the events dealt with the King of Sinners… Perhaps now is the time initiate the Amalgamation Ceremony? The Heavens are no longer at war; we have sustained a gracious period of peace. The Akuto has already been replenished, however, we have still not finished the final step of exposing ourselves to those below. I doubt the Underworld can call off such a revelation, this time."

It was their responsibility, both he and the human child, who were tied within the strings of Fate.

"You and I both know there will be struggle, but we have _all_ put it aside for long enough. Call upon the United Army, speak with the Council once more, and seize this opportunity, while it is still open."

The strain knit between Munto's brows loosened, as uncertainty soon ebbed with clarity. Yet, his anxious expression never wavered.

"We had agreed on doing that together," pointed ears caught his mumble, echoed across the large, column room.

Ryueri's violet gaze softened in empathy. "Things have changed now, Munto," she gently pushed. "The future you had envisioned was never set in stone."

"I know." He shifted to cradle his brow within the palm of a hand once more, running it through his silk firelocks. Twin suns of gold closed with a heavy heart. "Things _have_, indeed, changed…"

…

Rui took another sip of his goblet, while he patiently waited for the Magical King to retire. Though the night was still young, according to the moon, a good forty minutes been spent sitting here, arranging his thoughts, and _fidgeting_. It was very unmannered and against his usual, collected stature. Even so, deft hands flattened a crease on the hem of his slate-blue jacket, and then pulled at the turquoise collar with agitation.

Maybe he should have planned this at a later time? Truth be told, Munto was the one with odd sleeping patterns. The probability of him entering at such a—

Just as he was about to lift himself off of the embroidered sofa, the ice haired general heard a set of advancing steps coming towards the door. The rhythmic clicking was sharp and precise. No foresight, such as Ryueri's, was needed to apprehend the dark mood they carried.

The redhead did not appear very surprised into seeing him there, within the office of his personal chambers, and simply flicked glowering bullion to his stoic face, at the bottle of alcohol on the table, and then back again.

"I thought I'd offer you a drink," he claimed with a forced smile, breaking their locked gaze, and watched his own sullen reflection, while pouring a serving of wine.

Munto gave a grunt, nibbling at the bargain, and stepped forward. He ignored the silver cup within Rui's palm and snatched the container all together

With a swing at his lips, he gave three heady gulps of the burning liquor, and coughed once, then twice, while continuing his trek to the open window. He leaned to rest on his forearms there, placing the glass bottle at the base, and allowed the cool night air to caress his unruly locks.

The officer shifted to watch his thoughtful King with comprehensive azure. Posture slouched and fire concealed, an invisible burden pressed against his caped shoulders, filled with bleak melancholy and seething resentment. It was thick, like a brooding storm, lingering just beyond the horizon, while surfaced with such threatening destruction.

Munto was on the brink of slipping…

Abandoning his half-finished goblet, he perched an ankle on the left of his linen knee and shifted, in attempts to get comfortable at his odd angle.

"How are you?" was his steady inquiry, endearing, but risky. He was brining himself into dangerous territory, knowing the royal did not fancy such evading questions.

Silence filled the atmosphere and encased them with tension. The redhead simply took another series of gulps, while Rui patiently waited until he was ready to speak.

"The woman I love has been violated, beaten, and tortured, all because of my undoing. How do you think I feel?" he answered with a rasp, in self-pity.

A small sigh brushed passed his bated lips. He saw this coming.

"This isn't your fau—"

"Of course it is," the monarch scoffed bitterly, his taut form released a jolt from the sharp exhale. "Do not tell me otherwise. The truth can be a cold and unforgiving Mistress."

Rui then stood, adding confident height onto his vocal opinion. "Sometimes that Mistress is different to each beholder, my friend. Just as Gntarl and Yumemi-san, all I see was you as another pawn to Balthazar's twisted match for power. This guilt you feel—"

"Is none of your concern!" Munto snapped and leveled his burning coals with the general's frigid irises.

The accused man stepped forward with long, heated strides, grabbed his kin by the collar, and thrashed him up against the stone wall. A nearby tapestry was knocked over by the shaking force.

"Now _listen_ here, you insolent _mule_—!" Rui seethed, bringing himself up, face-to-face, to the slightly taller royal. "I do not fancy kicking one down when his pride is wounded, but _will_ do so in order to get his ass into gear!" *3

Munto's expression became stricken with insult. "Such foolhardy—"

"No, _you_ are being the fool, Munto! You always, _always_ take the burden as your own, even when you are _no_t the one to blame! You are not _alone _in this! Such accusations—"

"_ARE _MY OWN…!" the redhead roared, once out of his grappling hold, and connected a fist against Rui's sharp jaw.

Taken aback, pallid fingertips inspected the dripping red from his bottom lip, then, with kindled fire, returned the favor with a satisfied crack.

Stumbling once, his friend recovered quickly, visage now contorted with burning rage. "How _dare_ you strike your Kin—"

The general, then, lost his discretion.

"Belittle me with that _blasted_ monarch card again and I'll HIT YOU _HARDER!_" Lithe fingers hooked around his dark shirt once more, and gave a mighty shake, hoping that such action might, perhaps, sink the confessed truth into his very bones. "Status be damned! I love you like a brother and are considered my _dearest_ friend! As such, I WILL _NOT_ let you do this to yourself! Not again!" *4

Munto swatted his hand. "AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT?!"

"PUSHING ME AWAY!" he bellowed, blue eyes fierce and terrifying, like the raging sea. "LOCKING YOURSELF IN, HIDING LIKE A COWARD—ALL IN THE LATE LORD AND LADY'S NAME! WE ALL _WORRY_ FOR YOUR WELL BEING, IDIOT!"

The open slate of Munto's mask was then wiped clean from shock. Gradually, it skewered with cold, dark fury. "You…" he emitted a low growl, as sharp engravings of the Outsider started to emerge on his branded skin. Crackling red sparks seared the heated air with pulsing power. *5

Rui took a wary step back, seeing he had pushed his friend too far. Never had he experienced the God-like inheritance firsthand.

"Munto…" he warned in hushed concern. "Do not loose yourself…" *6

"Claimed ally or kin, you have _no_ idea what I am going through, Rui," he seethed. "My honorable parents may have followed the law, but this—this is pure _sadism_ placed upon one, single, innocent girl—the _only_ person I had, in my right, vowed to protect. No strings attached, no bestowed responsibilities, only precious promises for a future, together. These were feelings that I had come to find on my very own." *7

Rui wanted to aid his friend, but remained frozen by the king's raw confession.

Two searing beacons glowered with peaked fury. "Have the flames of hell consume my very soul, does this burning rage carry me on. Whatever interpretation you withhold, I do not give a damn. Truth be told, I have undeniably _failed_ my duty as her protector." His frigid, low voice then became cloy, spreading a wicked sneer. "Consider yourself lucky, my _dear_ _friend_; anyone else, and I'd have my hand twisting around your throat!"

Raw and bleeding, the frayed seams of their friendship were snapping by tedious conflict.

"Now get out," the king hissed with such loathing. When there was no initiation of movement, he howled the command once more. "GET OUT! OR I'LL _THROW_ YOU OUT, MYSELF!" snip threat supported by tendril tattoos, which circled around his taut, shaking arms.

Rui's face then became stone flat, concealed in chilling anger, and gave a curt bow, as he then spit the crimson liquid at Munto's pristine boots.

"As you wish, my Lord," he quaintly whispered, complaisant, and left the room with a click of his heel.

Giving a roar of frustration, he threw the bottle against the waning door, which fractured with a shattering slam. For a long while, the monarch simply stood there, on quaking limbs, and heaved ragged breaths out of his knotted chest. He managed to shackle the overwhelming anger to something bearable, Outsider powers diminishing in douse.

Realization of his error soon came into focus, as it then kindled the fires of his fury once more. In expelled self-rebuke, Munto flipped the plush loveseat over, tossing it aside with a kick, which collided against its chair counterpart, and ripped a decorative tapestry off its hinges from behind. All through the tantrum, he spat various curses and insults into the air.

"RARH…!" Clammy hands pulled at his crimson locks, while he paced back and forth, like a caged animal. Papers scattered in flurry, as if a flock of white birds. The large, oak desk tipped over against marble; it hit the hard floor with a crack.

He almost lost himself completely when the rug, placed under the toppled counter, snagged his footing and caused his balance to fail. Though no one was around, he felt embarrassed, ashamed at his own downfall, and released another string of vulgar swears.

Nails dug deep into the carpeting, as he struggled to gain control over himself once more. Slowly, gradually, the royal managed a simmer, and followed the light of his mother's guiding words: _"Do not let your anger change who you are."_

It was then that he was overcome by total weakness. His arms were shaking, heavy, alongside such a weight on his shoulders… It caused his world to spin.

_'Breathe… Just breathe…'_ Munto encouraged himself.

He barely had enough strength to pull himself up to a slouch, using the underbelly of the table for moral support, and leaned against it with a gasp. The only _real _means of support he had, had just been pushed away by his very own hands…

_"You are not alone in this!" Rui bellowed, blue eyes fierce and terrifying, like the raging sea._

He had not seen his childhood friend that out of control in a long while.

The dark shadows of his distilled thoughts rummaged a recent image of Yumemi's gaunt, pallid face. The man tried to block it out by covering his eyes. Another flickering memory soon replaced it. *8

_Seraphine's clover irises held a luster shine of compassion. "She needs you," the queen whispered…_

"I know…" he hitched.

_A wide grin broke from his father's stoic features. "Try once more," he urged._

Munto's neck snapped upward, shouting, "I _KNOW…!_"

There was no reply.

Couldn't he, just this once, _not_ get up? Allow the current to carry him to its dark depths below? Remain lying, drowning in the sacrifice of his wounded pride and spirit?

His head bowed in defeat, finding unmistakable droplets spreading within his two quaking palms. _Pathetic._

"D-damn it," was a tight whimper, which choked passed his enclosed throat. It was difficult to breathe. "Damn it…" His teeth hurt from their strained grit. There were no attempts in wiping away the continuous rivers rolling down his cheeks.

_'All I wanted was to protect you.'_ A sob jarred his laden form. _'And I couldn't even do that…' _*9, 10

The king then curled into himself, venting with an overflow of anger and remorse. It was unavoidable; the confined emotions could no longer be lashed out on anyone but himself.

_"Chichi-ue! Haha-ue!" the young Munto cried with outstretched hands and desperately attempted to grasp his disintegrating parents…_

This rock-bottom sorrow was familiar, echoing, in a sense, of déjà vu. The answer whispered in the bleak storm of his malevolent mind. The previous dream, which had terrified him so…

All along, he had known.

_"You are the one I wish to protect," Yumemi claimed, nuzzling against his jaw. His own confession rung with chilling familiarity, "even if that means protecting you from _myself_."_

Exposed with vulnerable grief, the monarch faced the moonlit skies once more, damning them for tarnishing her so, and howled in fury and anguish. *11

Unbeknownst to him, just outside the closed entryway, stood his loyal, cerulean haired ally, alongside a growing litter of servants. Munto's wrenching wails shook the very hearts of his beloved kin.

Azure eyes met with Ryueri's sullen gaze. It appeared _both_ were correct about their proposition.

_"Have the flames of hell consume my very soul, does this burning rage carry me on."_

"I'm sorry, my friend," Rui whispered and tightened his white-knuckled fists, "but you have only brought this upon yourself…" *12

…

_A small noise of protest escaped Munto's trembling lips, as he stared at the large, bleeding gash upon his clad knee. The fall had caused the cream linen of his pants to tear, gradually soaking with red._

_"O-ow," the young prince fretted over the wound, wanting to wipe at the liquid, but fearing of the pain it would cause._

_Pointed ears caught a quiet, "Tsk," from his father overhead, and soon the large man kneeled down to his befallen height. The blue of his silken skirts pooled around and under his complementary cape._

_"There, there, son," came Andreious' reassuring bass. "You're all right." _

_He looked up to find a grin on the Magical King's visage, but contradicted it with a furious shake of denial. Things were_ not_ all right!_

_The smile diminished from his sharp features with a heavy sigh and he brought up a large pair of hands around the wound. They were both consumed with a bright, orange light, which encompassed Munto's awed, gawking features. The shining Akuto soon faded to reveal an extended pink scar, the once open wound, healed._

_"There," came a gentle rumble. "Better?"_

_A sigh of relief expelled from the five-year-old's chest and he nodded in affirmative. _

_"Now," he came to pick the boy from under the shoulders, "why do we fall?"_

_Once steady on his feet, Munto wiped a teary eye in shame and complied to his father's inquiry, "So Chichi-ue can pick me back up?" he sniffled. _

_The king's face went blank momentarily, only to be replaced with a wide grin. A howling chortle filled the pillared hallway. The boisterous string gradually died down, as he gave an affectionate pat on the boy's rouge cheek._

_"That's right," Andreious chuckled and diminished the remaining water on Munto's face with the pad of his thumb. The redheaded crinkled his nose at the babying manner. "Chichi-ue will always pick you back up."_

_"However," his comprehensive amber went soft, "that was not quite the answer I was looking for." He rose, towering his small form, and took the boy's extended palm, cradling it with his own. "The reason why we fall is to get back up again. To keep moving forward."_

_Another reassuring smile graced his usual stern features, as the prince soaked in the gracious lesson he was being taught. "Never give up, son. Even in the most bleak of situations, there will always be a silver lining; a light of hope, which will guide you through the darkness…" *12_

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**BlytheHope**,** thejadegecko**, **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**, Miss Storyholic, **ThexWhitexPhoenix**,** Willow-Pendragon**, **little-Meky**, **HikaruWinter**, MistiLove, **Lady of Myth and Legends**, **Hmatusiak/Anime Hannah**, **girlofeverycolor**, AnimeRulzo0, boots-7, Coffee NinNin, **Kazane Hime**, IchiRukiSama, **Stephanie**, bambam411, **Wicken25**, **Maddfish**, soul reaper miko, UmiNight Angel Neko, RedvinesMorales, icegoddess52, Embersky, Cloro, and **Miyori999**

…

A/N: Nope, don't mind me; I'm just casually drowning in my own tears. No biggie. T^T *unceremoniously wipes snot away* I know things are very bleak at this moment, but things will gradually look up, here on out (for Munto.)

My updates will be slower, now that I'm back in school once again. In all honesty, I've managed to get about two-thirds done with the next chapter, however, have been quite active on my RP blog. You can check that out on _Tanged Fate_.

Ari 1/24/13

…

*1: This fact is hitting a little too close to home for the king, since that is what he had experienced with the United Army as a child, at least in regards to the outcast notion.

*2: Despite the humorous Drama CD being crack-tastic, there are three incidences (tracks eleven, thirteen, and fourteen) to where Munto asks for Ryueri's advice:  tmblr. co/ ZE8fixRljBhS

*3: I always imagined them being the same height, but I was proven otherwise:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ Munto-and-Co-Height-Reference-299916276 (I based this all of the two character diagrams in the OVA's and via weblink.)

*4: Anyone spot that Ichiko/Yumemi parallel, here?

*5: _Branded_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/WFY-Branded-349297022

*6:_ Cold Fury_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ Cold-Fury-281743562

Another rummaging plot-bunny, to where I got this dialogue from. Also, imagine Kaoru's startled reaction, to when Battosai immerges in episode 29 (_Rurouni Kenshin_; AKA most bamf series ever.)

*7: I know, if you really look at it, this isn't a hundred percent true, since he _had_ to get her in the very beginning, to save their futures, however, I believe the feelings he gained for Yumemi were what really mattered in this confessed statement.

*8: The irony. Constantly, he tells Yumemi not to shield her eyes, yet now it is he, who is trying to blind himself from the painful truth.

*9: _Remorse_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Teaser-Remorse-269897563

*10: _Forgive Me_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Forgive-Me-202365411

*11: _Let It Burn_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Teaser-Let-It-Burn-347888351

*12: So, it looks like both Ryueri and Rui were correct about the king's reaction; he's obviously blaming this on himself, furious, and pushing everyone away for his mistakes. Ah… Baby. ;3;

*13: _Why We Fall_:  red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ TP-Why-We-Fall-259922402


	16. Memento Mori

A Munto Fanfiction: Waiting For You © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: It all started off with a simple question. Who would have known the answer would change the next ten months of her life into a living hell… MxY

…

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the tenth anniversary of Munto OVA I (March 18th, 2003).

_Finally,_ after three years, le OTP's fateful promise is revealed. Get your tissues ready, guys, because despite it being a really sweet parting, with what has led up to this point of the present timeline, it leaves a bitter taste in one's mouth.

…

Songs: _Ain't No Sunshine_ by: Billy Withers, _Beautiful Girl_ by: Broken Iris, _A Thousand Years_ by: Christina Perri, _Epiphany_, _Everything Changes_, and _Intro _by: Staind, _She Is The Sunlight_ by: Trading Yesterday, _Recessional_ by: Vienna Teng, and _Lullabies _by: Yuna

…

Japanese Index:

Ani-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's brother

Chichi-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's father

Haha-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's mother

Otoutou: Little brother

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

…

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 16: Memento Mori

_"We did it…" Yumemi breathed, drinking in the distant floating islets, alongside her nation below. The ocean of sea and sky stretched for miles until all faded to white amongst the yawning curved horizon._

_She turned to him, catching every tendril of green, so clear in the luster shine of her gaze. His twin reflection revealed a crawling smile, the tempo of her heart strong against his._

_Again, she repeated the phrase now with eager zest, "We did it!" and threw her arms around his neck, bubbling with a fit of giggles. "That was so scary!" *1_

_Munto chuckled at her endearing antics and held her a bit tighter. An ever-growing sense of pride began to swell in his chest. He could not help but to agree. The fact that Yumemi had to force her way through the pillar's dangerous current, as he helplessly yelled for caution, had his heart in his throat. The mere shreds of her dress were enough proof of the effort she had given. He was thankful that she had managed to come at the nick of time… *2_

_She stayed longer than the redhead had anticipated, which he expressed with no complaint. A sigh expelled from her petite form. "It's over now, huh?" came a timid whisper._

_Disappointment washed over him in waves. "For the time being. Much work has yet to be done."_

_The girl withdrew from their embrace and wiped a lingering tear from her previous laughter. Her expression became worrisome. "Is our future…?"_

_"Our future is safe," he reassured her quiet fretting. "The flow of Akuto is now reverting back to normal. Can you feel it? The imprisoned spirits are beginning to flow between the worlds once again."_

_She took a moment to close her eyes, opened her senses, and looked back at him with an expression of awe._

_He nodded in confirmation. "However, in order for the solidified spirits to be joined anew and restored to their original forms, much time and understanding is required. It will be a journey more difficult than anything we Heavenly Beings have ever faced. I will need to prepare myself for such a task." *3_

_The concern in her gaze did not cease, merely growing tenfold at his declaration._

_"Before that, though, I must appease the war amongst my kingdom; hopefully, _now_ they will understand the truth revealed before them."_

_The purse on her lips flattened. "Then after?"_

_It was his turn to offer an exhausted sigh. "After, we will start the Amalgamation Ceremony with your people. Each of the representatives and I will—"_

_"I'm coming with you." _

_He did not like the thought of her being involved within the constricting ties of _politics_. "No."_

_Her gaze then became hard, like their jeweled counterpart. "Yes. I began this with you and I intend on finishing it just as well. It would be easier for my people to understand if there was someone from their side, Munto. Think about it; I could give them my story."_

_The king emitted a small, protective growl. Here she was, lecturing him again. "You have no idea how much of a struggle it is to deal these kind of powers, Yumemi. I won't allow it."_

_"Then you can teach me," she persuaded with a hopeful smile. The open trust she presented towards him was staggering. "It's alright, I know I'll be safe with you."_

_Taken aback, he faltered slightly with a choking grunt. His resolve was slipping. "Yumemi…" he warned._

_Yet, the blonde would not back down. "You told me that I have the power to create the future I desire. I want this." Her voice cracked within the hinted confession, "I want you to be a part of my life. I-I don't want to be alone anymore."_

_All means of discretion, then, flew out the window. Perhaps he was misunderstanding her words—they could be in terms of friendship; it could mean _nothing_. Perhaps she—_

_But to not be alone… For her to fill that empty void in his chest would be…_

_Just before Munto had the energy to reply, there was a shift in the air. She felt it too and both turned towards the diamond-shaped mass._

_"I want to help you." Her voice was clear, despite the echoing distance between them, as she called out among the craning ferries wheel above. "I want to continue living with Ichiko and Suzume! So please, Munto…!" *4_

_The flickering memory, one which had taken place just a day prior, then faded. He brought his attention back to her, composure now intact. "Your friends have been returned to their homes," he clarified and forced a grin along his lips. "You have a promise to fulfill."_

_Her revelation spilled over, snuff out, until wide moons of jade waned to mere crescents. She complied with a nod, and, without a word, hid in the nook of his neck._

_His chest lurched at the minute quiver of her shoulders, and the dampness, which remained on his ivory collar. It was more than enough to solidify his wavering decision._

_As Munto made his way, he bid the Silver Soldier to return with a flick of his wrist. The Doll's massive wingspan flew towards his kingdom, the ancient automaton gradually winking out of sight._

_At some point, she fell asleep, exhausted by the strength their journey required. Sullen gold swept over the destructive remains Gntarl's Island Ship had created in attempts to capture the lone girl in his arms. Many had fallen in the name of their victory; hopefully, they could rest in peace._

_It was then all too soon when he had made it to the familiar neighborhood of her town and thus to the destination of her home._

_Gently, he roused her awake by the coo of her name, "Yumemi…"_

_She stirred and nuzzled something incoherent into his garments, until he felt her stiffen, the even bloom of her breath then vanished with a jarring gasp. He doted at the tint of pink, which flooded across her cheeks, then floated from the rooftop and settled her down with utmost care._

_A chill wracked up her frame as Yumemi's gaze went wide, once noticing the tattered remains of her gift, and modestly covered herself up. She flicked her fretting eyes back to him, a silent plea for assistance. "Umm…"_

_He made a displeased noise in the back of his throat. That would not do; disrespectful assumptions could be placed at such a state of attire._

_"Put this on." The king reached to his left and behind, billowing the maroon cape around her form until the particles of her cream outfit sewn together and solidified, the pink gossamer mesh, disintegrated Akuto. _

_She admired the pressed, renewed clothing she had left with, and the familiar red silk curled at her fingertips. It took Yumemi several breaths before she snapped out of her gaping reverie, as she then looked back up at him with expectant green._

_Munto presented a warm smile. "This is for you," he declared, pulling at a crease and wrapping it more securely around her petite shoulders. It was drastically large on her, but it would serve its purpose._

_"This is… B-but I can't take this—" she exclaimed._

_"You _can!_" he urged, then softened his rebuke tone. "It is a gift." He coaxed the golden ring nestled around his middle left and placed it on her own finger, adjacent from her pinkie._

_"I am yours, Yumemi. You are the one I wish to protect," he firmly declared. "I_ do_ want to be a part of your life; I would give anything to allow it. We will open the Amalgamation Ceremony together," he confirmed to her earlier plea._

_Her hands were so small in his grasp as he gave them an encouraging squeeze. "Once I come back, once this is all over, be mine. Allow me to court you." Molten amber passionately captured her luster gaze._

_The girl searched his knitted visage in anticipating silence. "Court…" she quietly repeated, in a daze. Yumemi's lips lifted, revealing a blooming, shy smile, one only for him. "I'll be waiting for you, Munto," she vowed in agreement, emerald eyes full of love and warmth. "Forever, if I have to." *5_

_The notion was contagious, his mouth broadening along with hers as bliss expanded in his chest. "Forever is a long time," the king wistfully stated, genuinely touched by her bold claim. __"You have my word. I promise, I will return at all cost," he confessed with fervor, the peck against her knuckles a butterfly's touch._

_She emitted a flustered giggled at his old-fashioned taste of romance, and then pulled at their tangled grasp, pressing them flat upon her rogue cheek. "It'll be worth the wait." Her lids closed to relish the feel of his warmth._

_He caressed his hand onto her vulnerable visage to admire the peach softness of her skin. Tentative, he skimmed downward at the hem of her turtleneck and to her nape. The escalating pulse under his left thumb quickened in pace._

_Everything… he wanted to engrain every little detail he could in this sacred moment._

_She opened herself to him, the windows of her soul, transfixed gems of peridot, while his right traced the bottom companion of her mouth. Her hitching breath was tantalizing. She fluttered her lashes closed in consent._

_The girl leaned towards him, drawn upon her bear tiptoes as he gently molded his lips upon her own, combing through rivers of corn silk and settling at her back._

_Soft and tender was her mouth, chaste as they parted with thundering hearts. He drew back, respecting the boundaries her honor, and darted his tongue across his yearning flesh for a taste. Pressing forward would not be wise._

_"I'll see you around," she whispered and wobbled a watery smile into place._

_"Farewell." His fingertips lingered at the pearl of her ear, reluctant to let his precious person go. "Stay safe while I'm gone," he begged._

_"I will," was her final promise… *6_

…

The memory of their fateful promise disintegrated like sand, as Munto groused on the dark thoughts, which circulated around him.

_'Will you ever smile like that again, knowing that I have failed to protect you?' _He gazed upon the profile of her calm, passive face. Her even breath stirred the quiet with the gradual rise and fall of her chest. _'Yumemi, can you forgive me?' *7_

There was no answer to his pleading inquiry.

His laced hands tightened their grasp, the knot in his gut restless. A fleeting sigh escaped his turned lips and he then uncoiled from his bent position, combed through unruly firelocks, and leaned against the surface of his chair.

Bullion stared at the ceiling, counting the details he had long ago memorized, and flickered his keen vision to the dresser beside Yumemi's bed. He glowered at the article and stood, opening the cream-painted drawer, and grabbed ahold of the sketchbook, which was neatly placed there.

Munto paused to nestle the pink knitted cap upon her bear temple lower, understanding that it was cooler upon the floating isles of Heaven than the normal temperature she was accustom to on Earth, and settled back on his perch. The sleeping blonde did not even twitch from the sincere contact. *8

The pads of his fingertips skimmed across the rough parchment, which was requested by Chikara to be given back to his older sister, and flipped open the cover page. Each presented image reflected memory, the lapping emotions from her heart, as she struggled to convey the scenery, which had been witnessed at his kingdom on paper.

Thinking of the adolescent boy brought forth a shutter of cold apprehension. He has yet to reveal the dreadful news to the Hidaka family. Was he a coward for not letting them know firsthand? Running away and hiding, like Rui had blatantly claimed two nights prior? It was against his fearless nature, intolerable; never was he one to hesitate on the battlefield, even when the fight was a struggle to gain victory. And yet… *9

He needed _time_, himself, to digest the information.

There was then a knock on the door from behind. Munto gave no consent to enter, however, the trespasser proceeded anyway.

"There you are," perked a familiar voice—his ears must have been ringing—as the click of pristine boots swept across the lit marble and settled at the twin chair he occupied.

Munto cast his gaze at the general, who watched him with comprehensive azure. The fake grin sprawled across Rui's mouth had his fists tighten. The sweetened waft of magic, followed by the slosh of liquid, entered the guestroom.

"What are you doing?" the monarch growled. He was in no mood for company.

The silver dome he nursed at muffled his suave voice. "Having some wine," he stated with jolly obviousness. The pitcher was placed upon the carved table separating them.

Golden irises narrowed in annoyance. "It's _rude_."

"Oh, come now, Munto," his nonchalant tone then lowered with seriousness as he poured a secondary glass. "Yumemi-san has not _perished_. Stop acting like she has. She is aware of her surroundings despite her comatose state. Plus, I believe it would help brighten the atmosphere, if I don't say so myself. Here," his friend offered the cup with an air of caution.

Wary, he accepted it in a state of apology. They were then consumed in a pocket of silence.

"You look terrible, you know that?" his Right Hand bluntly claimed. The dark bags under his eyes were likely to very apparent. "Have you slept _at all_ these past three days?"

The redhead scoffed humorlessly. "I was blowing off steam and running some errands," was his gruff reply. He surprised even himself by his verbal honesty. It must have been the insomnia.

The officer made an affirming noise in the back of his throat. "About the training grounds?"

"Yes," he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling an everlasting headache start to conspire.

His comrade noted the wordless request for quiet, and all was still.

"If I may…"

Munto lifted his heavy lids, focusing at his outstretched palm, which pointed towards Yumemi's booklet, and exchanged the sketchpad over.

"She has potential," he praised, while drinking in the watercolor-painted images. "A heartthrob for someone, I see," Rui teased, raising his pale brows suggestively when he passed through yet another portrait of the king.

He simply snorted.

There was a ruffle of paper, and the flat object then delicately shut and placed to conceal Yumemi's memorized medical reports. *10

"She has brought upon your fancy." It was not a question.

"With all my heart and soul," he admitted in a hushed whisper.

"And what about your future together?" Rui carefully inquired.

Munto flicked his attention to the man, his stoic mask and posture poised and straight. Golden irises were cast to the said girl. "The Amalgamation Ceremony—"

"I am not talking about the final step of revealing the Heavens," he begged his pardon. "I am asking of your personal intentions. Do you plan on making her your Queen?"

A lament thickened in his throat, the pain in his chest twisting. "If she considers it so once of age," he spat. "I had requested the simple act of courtship, however, now…"

"When is her name day?" was his light query.

"The twenty-third of February." *11

"Oh-hoh," the general sounded intrigued as he paused to take another sip of the spiced liquor. "A Spring babe. This upcoming month, it appears."

Silence was Munto's reply.

"Then this is it? You are going to give up on that dream? What about _her_ feelings of the matter?" his voice escalated slightly in frustration.

He sighed, while his headache throbbed with intensity. "It matters not. She despises me."

"You don't know that," Rui quietly rebutted.

The remark caused his rising irritation to snuff out and glower in shame. His ally was about to initiate another query, when the redhead raised his hand in opposition. "Enough!" he hissed and turned to massaged the crown of his aching temple. "Our future has _changed_. Right now, I am currently taking things day by day…"

"How unlike you," the blue haired officer claimed with a hinted jibe. He received a piercing glare. "You are always thinking ahead, calculating, to the point where it drives me up the wall, you know that? I can barely keep up with that head of yours. Munto, what is holding you back?"

"Holding me back…?" he mumbled, deep in thought. His vulnerable heart whispered the nauseating truth: he was afraid.

"Why have you not informed Yumemi-san's kin of her condition, as Ryueri-sama has requested?" Rui clarified.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Obviously," his reply was coated with thick sarcasm.

"I have written a proposal…" he started.

"And have yet to send it?"

"What the hell happened to lightening up the mood, huh?" Munto snapped with a low jeer, not wanting to rouse the third, resting occupant.

"You are avoiding the question," his cold gaze softened. "I am willing to give the information if you—"

"No," the redhead's voice grated in raw denial. His knitted visage lowered to a wary expression. He was so tired, mentally, physically. Would this burden ever end? "It will do me well to inform them, myself; will allow me to accept the truth," he claimed, leaned against the hard granite, and closed his eyes, as he had positioned himself before his intruding guest.

"Munto…" came a tentative murmur.

"Can you forgive my callous behavior, Rui? The other day, I—" He faltered.

There was a lightness in his Right Hand's tone, which sounded forced, "It is water under the brid—"

"No…" the king lifted his laden body, standing in front of the perplexed man, and exchanged a ridged bow from the waist. He would put his egotistical pride aside to salvage their lifetime friendship.

"You always shoulder the wrath of my temper and I have failed to fully recognize the consequences. I apologize. What I did was uncalled for. You have managed to look past the exterior and have supported me after all these years, while I…" A quaking palm fisted around unbound locks, pulled at the crimson roots as his throat tightened, making it difficult to speak. "While I keep _protecting_ myself. I _do_ consider you—"

A pair of strong arms grappled their hold around his stilted frame and pulled him close. He constricted, however, was gradually lulled by the scent of the rain. Physical contact was foreign to him; only bittersweet memories of his childhood and precious person brought such comfort.

"You idiot," Rui chided. "That is what friends are _for_. They stay by each other's side, no matter the conflict. I am honestly relieved, though," his comrade unlocked their embrace, to where he squeezed his left shoulder in encouragement, "that you are finally opening up to me. Munto…?" The prideful smile then fell from his curled mouth, pale brows knitting in concern.

His pledge of conservation could not cease the overflow of emotions. He had to bear this truth to someone.

"I saw them," his voice rasped. He could not look at the general in the eye, "while in Yumemi's mind. They… Chichi-ue and Haha-ue were keeping her on this side of the living, while I, myself, had nearly perished. Gas had been my guide." Munto did not witness the look of astonishment, which bloomed on his friend's pallid visage. "They said they were _proud_, while I—" He was at a loss of words; only whimpers could escape his clenched teeth, as he struggled to explain the events, which took place. His eyes stung, yet he had run out of tears days ago.

The monarch was then confined within same set of arms once again, supportive and tight. Rui's shaking took him by surprise.

"Oh God, Munto," he choked an empathetic sob, for he, too, was an orphan. "Munto…!"

His collar became damp. Gradually, the redhead accepted the intimate gesture, clinging to the blue silk across his friend's shoulders, and sighed. The tightness in his chest eased. "Thank you, Otoutou…" *12

Unbeknownst to them, Yumemi's lips lifted into a small smile.

…

_Splotches of watercolor painted the curved horizon with hues of blue and vibrant yellow. Large bullion eyes watched cirrostratus clouds tiptoe below his perch, while the playful wind rustled his crimson locks with whispers of the Elders' loathing words._

_"__You are a cursed child, Munto, because you carry the blood of your parents who predicted the ending cycle of Akuto. You swallowed their life…!"_

_"Shut up! Shut up!" the boy hissed and furiously shook his head in denial. He glowered at his open palms with the remembrance of his mother's goodbye._

_"Munto, Father and Mother are returning to the Akuto."_

_"Don't be sad, Munto," his father reassured. "We will always be by your side…"_

_Desperately, he tried to reach them, crying out to their disintegrating bodies and manage to grasp handfuls of glass. The Akuto shards painlessly seeped into his chest and kindled with a flickering warmth. Still, he could feel its echoing essence. He had no doubt that they were there with him at this very moment._

_There was a light footfall against the floating prefecture, which revealed the presence of his newcomer._

_"Munto," Rui called, and his pointed ears caught the approaching scrape of his handcrafted steps._

_Before his friend could give any condolences, the young prince demanded to be left alone._

_"Quit being stupid, idiot! I'm worried! The others__—__"_

_He turned to stand and watched the white and turquoise linen of his garments flutter. "I said leave! I've got more important things to think about than our games, Rui! Go to your mother, while you still have her!" his voice choked at the latter claim._

_Rui's beach-glass irises went wide and fearful. "Munt__—"_

_He then pushed the blue haired boy down. "You know the law. Eventually, they'll all abandon us," was his monotone statement._

_"That's not true!" Pale brows knitted as he shoved back in defense. "Andreious-sama and Seraphine-sama didn't _abandon_ you!"_

_"Yes, they did! Then what do you call this, huh?! I had no idea it would happen so soon, did you?!" Rui went quiet. "That's what I thought." His eyes stung and he turned away to wipe at the welling liquid. He could no longer show such weakness, for he was now considered a man. "Now what did I say? Leave."_

_There was a gaping silence._

_"I'll always be here to protect you, you know? I won't ever abandon you, Ani-ue," his kin vowed._

_Munto said nothing and he was left at that. He turned, just for extra measure, and saw that he was, indeed, alone._

_"Jerk."_

_He never went there again… *13_

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**thejadegecko**, **twisteddarkcandies**, **ThexWhitexPhoenix**, **PrincessKanako**, **BebePanda401**, **little-Meky**, **BlytheHope**, **Willow-Pendragon**, **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**, **HikaruWinter**, **Savvvy The Awesome Ninja**, **Rizaidym**, **L9 pendragon**, GraceXEllenXLu, Kagome141414, darksas, and animeallday2012

…

A/N: As many of you were pestering me about, yes, Munto finally makes amends to his friend. I really loved how I managed to work you all up with drama.

AND ALL THE ROMANCE~! BRO AND OTP ALIKE! I went a little borderline shoneni-ai in regards to the present interaction, too. Lol. Whoops. He seriously needed a hug, though. :(

Ari 3/18/13

…

*1: _Starting Anew_: red-winged-angel. deviantart art/Starting-Anew-354512368

*2: A nod towards Tripleguess' doujinshi, _This Script_: californiaclipper. deviantart art/Munto-TVL-This-Script-doujin-169857793

*3: I cheated and used Ryueri's dialogue from the added epilogue of episode nine:

_"The flow of Akuto between the worlds is reverting back to normal. The imprisoned spirits are beginning to flow between the worlds again. However, in order for the solidified spirits to be joined anew and restored to their original forms much time and understanding are still needed._

_That will be a journey longer and harder than anything we've ever faced. It is a challenge that Munto must face from this point onward. But before that, Munto must complete an important preparation."_

*4: A flashback of the infamous ferries wheel scene.

*5: This was hinted within the tragic moment of Yumemi's shattering, in chapter nine.

*6: The final episode was a heavy base for this scene, while I compiled my various confessions within _Fever _and _High-strung_, alongside hints of _The Magical King's World_ by: Dark Hope Assassin.

Overall in this flashback, I really wanted to portray Munto's shift in personality and his gradual softness during the two years of parting. Despite the fact that I love his smiley-self, it appeared to be a very dramatic shift within the last movie. I gave an attempt to make it not such a sudden turn of persona.

*7:_ Brood_: red-winged-angel. deviantart art/ WFY-Teaser-Brood-272917756

*8: Because the Heavens are at a higher elevation, the world above is bound to be colder than Earth. The last movie contradicts this a bit, shown with Yumemi's thin material dress, while Ichiko and Suzume remove their winter jackets in episode eight, but I think that was due to a clothing change. *shrug*

If anything, perhaps the Heavnliod body temperature bumped up a degree or two with evolution because of this phenomenon, which is why it's so easy for them to wear such scanty clothing the cold weather? (I'm talking to you Gas and Munto.)

I hint this headcannon idea momentarily within _Fever_, to where the king questions what a healthy human is.

*9: Munto is most compatible with the Aries (astrology zodiac) sign, which is why it is a little difficult to see him in this stagnant state. He's an initiator, who pushes through his obstacles with determination. However, because of this unfinished deed, he is on a bit of the anxious side, which, of course, makes him irritated because Aries often fear to show any form of weakness. (OVA II parallel.)

The zodiacsociety (Tumblr) has great info, if you're interested for more. And just to put it out there, Yumemi seems to be very much like a Pisces. It is a bit ironic since Aries are incorporated with the fire element, while Pisces, water. (Hello, anime opening.)

*10: A _very_ brief parallel towards Ichiko's persona about shielding Yumemi's ability with her cheerful attitude. Here, Rui is simply doing the same with what is constantly on Munto's mind.

*11: Unlike the random date I had put for _Fever_, I did some research on this time around. Since I do believe Yumemi to be most relatable to a Pisces, her birthday would be February 19th-March 20th. (The old zodiac list, now. The change with the addition of Ophiuchus makes it all confusing.)

However, the anime closing doesn't seem to go with that theory either. From what I am assuming, there is a childhood flashback still of her birthday, which, when taken the four in the order of the year, appears in to be closest to fall. OTL;

I am simply having the "present" year according to when the first OVA was originally released; which was in 2003, making her born in 1990 and a number eight, which appears the closets link with her persona. (Not saying I that could not have had March 4th or 13th etc., but I have it in February for a reason.)

But note this, because I've finally made this decision, that does change a few facts in regards to the Prime Minster. Kan is from the year I had begun this fic (in 2010,) while if I follow this timeline, the real official would be Yasuo Fukuda (2008). Just… let that slide, okay? ^^;

*12: I don't see Rui being exceedingly younger than Munto, but because the redhead is the first child of the new generation, he still counts as the oldest one.

*13: This scene's setting takes place in episode five, within Munto's revealed memories.


End file.
